Naruto: Demonic Shinigami!
by xNamikazeKyuubix
Summary: Naruto learnt the Kage Bushin faster than expected and learns another technique, one that will forever change his future! Read to find out more! Slight Bleach Xover, Demonic/Shinigami Naruto, Naruto x Fem.Kyuubi x Harem.
1. Prologue: Human no more!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at this point in time… I hope I do in the future!**

**Hey everyone, its xNamikazeKyuubix here with a brand new story that popped into my head when I was writing Naruto: Force Unleashed. Don't worry loyal fans of Force Unleashed, I am NOT abandoning it, I just wanted to take a slight break from that story before resuming writing it and also because this idea has been in my head for a while. Hope you enjoy my new story as much as Naruto: Force Unleashed, I am not sure how this Naruto is going to turn out… probably dark and hovering around godlike but not as powerful as Force user Naruto.**

**This will be slight crossover with Bleach but Naruto will not be making an appearance in the Bleach plotline in this story, maybe in the sequel if I make one. The crossover is mainly a Zanpakutou and some other stuff you will have to read to find out.**

**I try to keep my stories as original and interesting as possible, so please forgive me if I use overused plot clichés or common scenes. I use those because sometimes they are the only way to introduce a character or a plotline, pairings for this story is uncertain and could be straight or harem. Going to make a poll for it, so here is the prologue for Naruto: Demonic Shinigami!**

* * *

Prologue: Human no more!

Naruto dropped down into the middle of the clearing that his silver-haired instructor, Mizuki had told him to meet him at after stealing the scroll from the Hokage's tower. He was panting slightly as he had ran as fast as humanly possible to evade the ANBU squads and Jounin that were ordered to find him.

'Why would there be ANBU and Jounin after me just for a test? Something's not right… in any case I better start learning a jutsu from the scroll before Mizuki-sensei arrives.' Naruto thought as he dropped the huge scroll onto the ground and unrolled it.

'Kage Bushin no Jutsu? (Shadow Clone technique) Seems easy enough to me just form a cross-shaped handseal and channel chakra into it. Let's see… clones formed are solid and user retains any memories the clone has, sounds ideal for training.' Naruto cracked his hands before forming a cross-shaped handseal.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." He whispered as several poofs of smoke appeared around the clearing, the smoke cleared to reveal five identical Narutos standing around the original. Naruto went over to one of the clones and scrutinized it before raising a hand and poking it, he let out a grin upon discovering it was indeed solid.

"Yatta! I can do a clone jutsu now; Mizuki-sensei sure has to pass me for that!" Naruto exclaimed before looking back at the scroll. 'If I learn an extra jutsu then Mizuki-sensei could give me extra marks for the test.'

So Naruto walked back to the scroll and started flipping through it, a few different techniques did catch his eye but he decided against learning them for various reasons.

'Next… Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection), a technique invented by the Nidaime Hokage that allows the user to summon the dead back to the realm of the living. Perform the handseals Tiger, Snake, Dog, Dragon and then clap your hands, technique requires sacrifices… no way I'm learning this!' Naruto looked at the technique in disgust, wondering why the Nidaime created such a technique.

'Alright next one, Shiki Fuujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal). Allows the user to summon the Shinigami to seal away something or someone into a vessel at the cost of the summoner's life… lame…' Naruto deadpanned as he flipped to the next entry.

'Bunkatsu Seigen: Souru no Maaji (Limit Break: Soul Merge), this technique fuses the dark and light also known as the ying and yang opposing halves of the soul together. Labelled a Kinjutsu because even though the user becomes extremely powerful, their personality can sometimes undergo a complete change. Handseals are Snake, Tiger, Dragon, Boar, Monkey and hold in Ram seal while channelling chakra.' Naruto grinned as this technique sounded interesting; he practiced going through each handseal slowly so as to not mess up.

"I've found you…" A panting Iruka said as he dropped down in front of a surprised Naruto, who just grinned and pointed at him with two fingers.

"Hey! I found the nosebleeder!" Naruto exclaimed.

"BAKA! I found you!" Iruka shouted using the technique that inflates your head before calming down and staring at Naruto.

"Hehehe… you found me but I've managed to learn two different jutsus from the scroll. Now you will have to let me graduate right Iruka-sensei?" Naruto looked at the Chunnin instructor in excitement.

"Naruto… where did you get that scroll from?" Iruka asked seriously.

"Oh this thing?" Naruto pointed at the huge scroll. "Mizuki-sensei told me about the secret graduation test, he said I had to steal this scroll from the Hokage tower and meet him here. He said that if I learnt a jutsu from this scroll and showed you then I would definitely be able to graduate!"

"Mizuki? Wha- LOOK OUT!" Iruka shoved Naruto out of the way and was hit by the hail of kunai that came their way, the impact sending him skidding into the wooden shack behind him.

"Nice job finding the moron!" Iruka and Naruto turned in the direction of the voice to find Mizuki crouching on a tree branch with two fuma shuriken attached to his back.

"I see… so that's what's going on…" Iruka grabbed his side in pain as he spat some blood out of his mouth.

"Naruto give me the scroll if you want to graduate!" Mizuki shouted at the confused boy.

"Huh what? What the hell is going on here?" Naruto looked from Iruka to Mizuki in confusion.

"Naruto! Whatever happens here… don't give Mizuki the scroll!" Iruka shouted suddenly. "That's a dangerous scroll that contains forbidden ninjutsu inside it; Mizuki used you… to get his hands on it!"

"Naruto, there's no point in you having the scroll. I will tell you the truth now!" Mizuki smirked at the shocked look on both Iruka's and Naruto's faces.

"N-NO! DON'T!" Iruka yelled but Mizuki just ignored him.

"Twelve years ago, when the Kyuubi attacked the village, remember how the demon fox was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage right?" Mizuki asked him, he nodded his head.

"Well on that day a special rule was created for this village but… this rule was never meant to be told to you." Mizuki inwardly grinned at the look on Naruto's face.

"Why not me? What is this rule? Tell me!" Naruto demanded causing Mizuki to let out a dark chuckle. "What… kind of rule is it?"

"The rule that the Sandaime made was that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the Kyuubi no Yoko! (Nine-tailed Demon Fox)" Mizuki pointed at him.

"W-what?" Naruto stammered as his eyes widened in disbelief. "What do you mean by that!"

"STOP IT MIZUKI!" Iruka shouted but was ignored once again.

"It means that you… are in fact the Kyuubi no Yoko… that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village… you were sealed up by the Hokage you admire so much and…" Mizuki explained slowly.

"STOP IT!" Iruka desperately tried to prevent Mizuki from continuing.

"… you have been lied to by everyone!" Mizuki grinned in triumph. "Didn't you find it odd that everyone hates you and how you were ignored and denied even the most basic necessities?"

Naruto clenched his fists as he closed his eyes and tears started flowing out of them.

"Iruka is the same as the rest of them! He may act friendly towards you but on the inside… he hates you as well!" Mizuki unlatched the gigantic shuriken from his back and started spinning it with his hand. Naruto had his eyes closed so he didn't notice but Iruka did and reflected on the words the Sandaime had said to him.

'Naruto has never known a parent's love and all the villagers hate him so to get the attention he desires… he causes all sorts of mischief and mayhem. He wants the people to acknowledge his existence in any possible way, he acts tough and indifferent… but he is really suffering on the inside…'

"Ugh!"

Naruto had felt someone push him onto the ground and opened his eyes to see Iruka crouching over him, the giant shuriken that had been meant for him stuck in his back. Naruto looked at him in shock as Iruka's sweat and blood dripped onto his cheek and trailed down his whisker-like birth marks, Mizuki sneered from his perch.

"Why…?" Naruto whispered as he looked at his teacher.

"My parents… after they died, there was nobody to… compliment or acknowledge me. I always acted like an idiot or a clown… just to get people's attention since I wasn't good at learning or doing homework. It was better than being nothing, so I kept acting like an idiot… it was so painful…." Iruka replied as tears started cascading down his face.

"Naruto, you must have also been in a lot of pain. I'm sorry Naruto; if I only did a better job… then you wouldn't have to feel like this." Naruto couldn't take any more and started running away. "Naruto!"

"Hehehe, Naruto isn't the type of person to have a change of heart and I think he's planning to use the scroll to get revenge… you saw those eyes earlier… the eyes of a real demon." Mizuki said as he jumped down from his spot on the branch and landed near Iruka, who pulled out the giant shuriken from his back with a grunt.

"Naruto… isn't like that!" Iruka panted out.

"Well that doesn't really matter. I'll kill Naruto and get the scroll before coming back to deal with you later!" Mizuki leapt away from Iruka in the direction that Naruto fled to.

"Ugh!" Iruka coughed out some blood as he tried to pursue Mizuki. 'No…damn it!'

Another part of the forest

"Naruto! Hurry up and give me the scroll! Mizuki is after you!" Iruka shouted as he spotted Naruto jumping from tree to tree in front of him. Naruto shifted direction suddenly and slammed his shoulder into Iruka's stomach causing him to slam into the ground as Naruto collapsed at the base of a tree.

"Why… Naruto?" Iruka gasped out before he vanished in a cloud of smoke revealing that it was really Mizuki in a henge. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?"

"Hehehe…" Naruto chuckled before vanishing in a cloud of smoke revealing a smirking Iruka. "I'm Iruka!"

"…I see." Mizuki said with a dark smile, the real Naruto was actually hiding behind a tree trunk near them and could hear them. "Hehehe, you'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him?"

"I won't hand over the scroll to someone like you!" Iruka shouted defiantly.

"You idiot! Naruto and I are the same!" Mizuki replied causing Naruto to frown behind the tree.

"What are you saying?" Iruka glared at him.

"If you use the skills written in that scroll, you can do whatever you want! Unlike what you're assuming, there's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use that scroll to gain more power!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Iruka whispered causing Naruto to clench his fists.

'I knew it… see… even Iruka-sensei deep down… doesn't acknowledge me.' Naruto thought before he looked up sharply at what he heard next.

"The demon fox would do that… but Naruto is different… he is… one of my excellent students, he may not be the hardest worker and he is clumsy and no one accepts him… he already knows what it is to feel pain inside your heart. He isn't the demon fox, he is a member of Konohagakure no Sato. He's Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka glared at Mizuki defiantly, Naruto felt tears run down his face as he heard his teacher acknowledge him.

"Well, whatever…" Mizuki sneered as he took his remaining fuma shuriken in hand, Iruka grunted as a sudden spike of pain shot through his body. "Iruka… I said I would take care of you later but I changed my mind."

"HURRY UP AND DIE!" Mizuki screamed out as he spun the giant shuriken in his hand and dashed at the injured Iruka, who just smiled slightly at his impending doom.

Before Mizuki could reach Iruka, an orange blur shot out from behind a tree and rammed Mizuki in the chin with his knee causing the giant shuriken to slam into a random tree. Iruka looked at Naruto in shock as he landed in front of him after sending Mizuki skidding across the forest floor.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Mizuki growled as he spat out some blood and stood back up.

"Don't touch Iruka-sensei you piece of trash or… I'll kill you!" Naruto glared at Mizuki.

"You idiot! Why did you come out?" Iruka shouted but was ignored by the two.

"Hahaha, I'll kill someone like you in one shot!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"Try it… I dare you. I'll show you what I've learnt from the scroll!" Naruto ran through the handseals. 'Snake, tiger, dragon, boar, monkey and finally ram!'

"Then do it demon fox!" Mizuki shouted.

"Bunkatsu Seigen: Souru no Maaji" Naruto called out as he channelled his chakra into the ram seal but suddenly doubled over in pain as red, blue and black chakra tendrils suddenly surrounded him. "What the hell?"

"Hahaha, trust someone like you to not know what a jutsu does before using it! NOW DIE!" Mizuki drew a kunai and charged at Naruto but was suddenly blown away by a shockwave of power.

'Bunkatsu Seigen: Souru no Maaji… I've heard of this jutsu, it was created by the Shodaime Hokage. Apparently he figured out that everyone's soul is split in two parts, the ying and yang, light and dark. So the jutsu combines both aspects into one, this grants the user double their power and chakra at the risk of losing their original personality.' Iruka thought as he witnessed Naruto being swallowed up into a dome of swirling red, blue and black chakra. 'So what the heck is happening?'

Naruto's mindscape

_Drip,_

_Drip,_

_Drip._

Naruto opened his eyes to find that he wasn't in the forest surrounding Konoha anymore; instead he was in a strange sewer like dungeon with a huge metal gate in front of him. He leapt backward in shock as two sinister crimson eyes appeared behind the metal gate followed by a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth.

"**Boy do you know what you have done…"** The strange figure behind the gate asked in a loud booming voice.

"You're the Kyuubi aren't you?" Naruto gaped as the Kyuubi moved forward slightly, revealing its blood-red fur and nine tails fanned out behind it.

"**Yes boy, I am indeed the Kyuubi or was…" **Kyuubi growled.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a puzzled expression.

"**That jutsu you used was not meant to be used by people like you, a jinchuriki, since you have an extra soul inside you. Normally I would be absorbed into you, never to be seen again but your father's seal saved me from that."** Kyuubi explained.

"Wait a minute, my father? The Yondaime is my father and he… he stuck me with this burden?" Naruto yelled in outrage.

"**Unfortunately yes, now as I was saying. The seal is powered by a soul shard of the Shinigami and it is that instead of my soul that is being absorbed into you."** Kyuubi used a tail to point at the trail of black chakra emanating from the seal tag.

"That explains the black chakra but not the red one." Naruto mused aloud.

"**The red coloured chakra is mine, although my soul has been spared, the technique still claimed something from me and that is my power. I will eventually regain my power but that would take a few years at least, so you will become a demon-shinigami hybrid by the time this jutsu is over." **

"… I won't be human anymore?" Naruto whispered.

"**No, but isn't being a demon with the power of the Shinigami much better than that?"** Kyuubi asked causing Naruto to think about it a while.

"I guess that makes sense… and the only person whose opinion I give a damn about is Iruka-sensei…hold up, then what happens to you?" Naruto looked back at the Kyuubi.

"**I will be released from the seal since it will be absorbed into you except without a single tail of power."** Kyuubi answered simply.

"Oh… I see…"

"**However I would like something in compensation for my power…"** Kyuubi said suddenly.

"Well that depends on what you're asking…" Naruto trailed off as he waited.

"**Nothing much, just that you take me as your mate."** Kyuubi started transforming at the end of the sentence and went from a gigantic demon fox to a beautiful naked woman within the span of a second. Kyuubi had blood-red hair that fell freely down her back all the way to her shapely rear; she had long toned legs and firm C-cup breasts. Her pupils were a stunning crimson with a black vertical slit running through them, she had a pair of orange fox ears on her head as well as nine orange tails emerging from the area above her ass.

Naruto pinched his nose tightly to prevent himself from suffering a major nosebleed at the sight of the beautiful and sexy demoness in front of him.

"Why would you want me as your mate?" Naruto asked once he had gotten himself under control but still blushed as he tried to avert his eyes from the naked body of Kyuubi.

"Don't be mistaken, I am a demon and we are attracted to power and you will be the most powerful thing to walk this planet in a few minutes. You will understand once you absorb my power completely." Kyuubi smirked. "Don't worry; you will be able to take other females as your mates as well… as long as you get my approval first."

"W-what?" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"It is common practice for male demons of great strength to have multiple mates to ensure their legacy lives on through their children." Kyuubi explained simply.

"Fine…I guess I can do that…" Naruto conceded to Kyuubi's request before suddenly collapsing on the sewer floor in pain.

"Looks like the jutsu is about to be finished, see you on the outside _Naru-kun!_" Kyuubi cooed as they both faded from the mindscape.

Back in the forest

Mizuki regained consciousness in time to see the multi-coloured dome turn purple in colour before withdrawing back into a tall male figure holding a slimmer female figure in his arms.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked in disbelief.

"What's up sensei, just sit there while I deal with the trash." Naruto's voice had deepened but that was not all that changed. Naruto had shot up from a measly 1.45metres to an impressive 1.7metres; his once short, spiky blonde hair now resembled his father's but had black streaks running through it. His original sky-blue pupils were now amethyst in colour and had a vertical black slit running through it, his whisker-like birthmarks seemed to have darkened and all traces of baby fat were gone from his face. Instead of the horrible orange jumpsuit he always wore, he was now garbed in a black kimono top and matching black hakama pants with a crimson haori over the shirt. He also had a sheathed katana attached to his left hip.

"I'll be right back Kyuu-chan." Naruto whispered to the demoness, who was now clothed in a black yukata with crimson sash, as he placed her at the base of a tree.

"Just call me Akane." Kyuubi, now known as Akane, told him as he nodded in acknowledgement before walking towards Mizuki.

"I knew it! You are a demon!" Mizuki shouted in glee as he threw a barrage of shuriken at the approaching figure of Naruto, who merely drew his katana from its sheath and deflected all of them.

"No I'm not a demon… I am more powerful than that." Naruto replied calmly as Mizuki finally ran out of shuriken and kunai, he approached the traitor who had backed up against a tree.

"Lies! I will kill you now and the village will proclaim me a hero!" Mizuki laughed insanely as he jumped up and attempted to hit Naruto with a rising uppercut but Naruto just caught his wrist with his left hand.

"**If you want a demon… I will show you how demonic I can be!"** Naruto growled as he used one hand and threw Mizuki upwards before sheathing his katana and leaping up after him. Just as he was about to reach Mizuki, Naruto drew his katana in a wide horizontal slash.

"**Kuroryuu no Joushou! (Black Dragon's Rise!)"** Naruto called out as he landed on a tree branch and Mizuki's body separated in a bloody shower at the waist. Akane licked her lips at the display of power while Iruka watched in awe at how much power Naruto had gained just after performing that jutsu.

"Iruka-sensei are you alright?" Naruto asked the Chunnin instructor, who snapped out of his stupor at the mention of his name.

"Just need to get these wounds bandaged up and I'll be fine." Iruka grunted before looking Naruto over once again. "More importantly, what happened to you?"

"I will answer any questions you have later, just let me heal your wounds first." Naruto's hand glowed purple and Iruka watched in amazement as the wounds stitched up and healed themselves.

"That was amazing Naruto… now about that explanation and who that lady is?" Iruka asked.

"You will have to wait a while sensei, that old sack of bones also known as the Hokage would have watched the entire thing through his crystal ball. So we would be called into his office anyway, where I will explain everything." A squad of ANBU appeared just as Naruto finished his sentence.

"Naruto, Iruka-san, Hokage-sama has called for the both of you to meet him in his office with the forbidden scroll now." A neko-masked ANBU said.

"Thank you for informing us Neko-chan, come on Iruka-sensei, Akane-chan. We wouldn't want to keep _Hokage-sama_ waiting now would we?" Naruto picked up Akane bridal style and stood next to Iruka before all three of them sunk into a shadow portal that formed below their feet.

Hokage tower

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not having a good day; he sighed tiredly and rubbed his wrinkled temples. First he had to deal with endless piles of paperwork, just as he was about to complete them, Naruto burst into his office and knocked him out with that stupid technique of his and made off with the forbidden scroll. As he thought his day couldn't get any worst, he watched through his crystal ball as Mizuki informed Naruto about the Kyuubi and the events that occurred after it.

He tensed slightly as a swirling shadow portal appeared in the middle of his office but relaxed slightly when Naruto, Iruka and that girl that was with Naruto appeared from it.

"Naruto what the hell was that?" Iruka gasped out, slightly pale from the technique.

"That was known as Kage no Ryokou (Shadow Travelling); I can transport myself and people around me using the shadows as a medium." Naruto explained as he took a seat and Akane sat on his lap causing Iruka and the Sandaime to cough slightly.

"Well Naruto-kun, care to explain what happened out there?" Hiruzen asked as he took a puff of his pipe.

"That jutsu caused me to fuse with not only my dark self but Kyuubi's power as well as the soul shard of the Shinigami that was used to power the seal. So I now have the powers of Kyuubi and the Shinigami as well as their memories on how to use all their techniques, which makes me a demon with Shinigami powers." Naruto replied simply causing Iruka to go wide eyed and the Hokage to cough as he accidently inhaled some of his pipe's smoke.

"Okay… who is this lovely lady then?" Hiruzen gestured to the red-haired lady occupying Naruto's lap.

"This is Akane-chan, also known as the former Kyuubi no Yoko and my mate." Naruto put his arms around Akane as she leaned back into his embrace.

"W-what?" Hiruzen and Iruka shouted at the same time.

"After the jutsu did what it did, the seal fell apart and released a now powerless Akane back into the world." Naruto smirked slightly at the pout on his mate's face.

"And the mate part?" Iruka asked.

"Akane asked that in exchange for taking her power that I take her as my mate as well, so I did." Naruto had a full-blown smirk now as he watched the two men sigh and rub their heads.

"Only you Naruto… only you could give me such a big headache all in the span of a day." Hiruzen groaned before a sudden crushing force filled the room. Both Iruka and the Sandaime had trouble breathing as they looked to the source to find a pokerfaced Naruto looking straight at the Hokage.

"Tell me… when did you exactly plan on telling me that I had Akane-chan sealed inside me?" Naruto said softly as Akane got up with a grin and walked to a corner of the office and leaned on the wall there to watch the show.

"… I didn't plan on telling you, I wanted you to live as normal a life as possible…" The old Hokage replied causing killing intent to join the crushing force.

"**Normal…? My life was never normal… so tell me… WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT MY BURDEN?"** Naruto roared in his demonic voice as black and purple chakra swirled around him.

"… I believed that if you did not know of the Kyuubi's existence then it-she would not be able to influence your actions." Hiruzen finally admitted.

"**So you believed that if I had known about Akane-chan, I would have been influenced by her? Hehehe…do you have that little faith in my father's seal? WHEN DID YOU PLAN ON TELLING ME THAT LITTLE PIECE OF INFORMATION HUH?"** Naruto had approached the Hokage's desk as he spoke and slammed a fist on it, shattering it under his strength.

"H-how did you find out?" Hiruzen stuttered as his face paled while Iruka had a look of shock on his face.

"**Akane-chan informed me of it, so what's your stupid excuse this time?" **Naruto glared at the Hokage, who did his best not to flinch at the amount of hate and malice hidden within those slitted pupils.

"Y-your father had plenty of enemies, the most prominent being Iwa and they would stop at nothing to kill or capture you if they found out about your heritage." Hiruzen replied.

"**Did I ask you why you didn't tell Iwa? I asked you why you didn't tell me. I wondered all my life who my parents were and if they were proud of me or hated me like the rest of the villagers. And you knew all along but DIDN'T TELL ME!"** Naruto snarled as he picked up the Hokage by his robes.

"I'm so sorry Naruto… just tell me if I can do anything… anything at all to make it up to you." Hiruzen said in a voice filled with remorse and shame causing Naruto to drop him back in his chair.

"Tell me who my mother is, give me a ninja status and give me my inheritance… and maybe, just maybe I may forgive you but I will NEVER forget this." Naruto's voice returned to normal as the swirling chakra vanished and the killing intent and crushing force were retracted.

"…your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina; she was the second jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. And just swipe your blood across the portrait of your father, there is a blood seal on it and it contains your family inheritance. Collect your headband from me tomorrow morning." Hiruzen replied after a slight hesitation. Naruto did as he said and bit his thumb before swiping it across his father's picture causing several scrolls to pop out of it.

"One more thing, please include Akane-chan into my team… oh and keep all that happened here to yourselves. I'll see you at the team selections in three days' time Iruka-sensei, ja ne." Naruto grabbed Akane and they both disappeared into a shadow portal.

"Hokage-sama, is the Yondaime really Naruto's father?" Iruka asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I am afraid so. Please keep what has happened here to yourself and you are not to reveal it to anyone on pain of death, you're dismissed Iruka." Hiruzen sighed as Iruka gave a curt nod and vanished in a Shunshin (Body Flicker).

With Naruto

Naruto and Akane appeared out of a shadow portal directly in front of the Namikaze estate's gates, he turned towards the snickering demoness with a smirk.

"Heh I knew it, my little act caused the old sap to feel guilty enough to cave in to my demands almost instantly." Naruto said.

"Who knew that the Hokage was such an emotional old fool?" Akane snickered before she was pulled into a kiss by Naruto; she smirked as he pulled away. "And I like the new you, so much more spontaneous and_ demonic!_"

"Well why don't I show you how much more _demonic _I can be?" Naruto whispered huskily into her ear, sending a pleasant shiver through her spine. He reached out to push the gate open but recoiled in surprise as a jolt shot through his arm. "Damn, I forgot about the seal."

Naruto bit his thumb again before swiping it on the seal matrix that appeared on the gate, it glowed yellow for a while before lighting up in the green. Naruto scooped up Akane bridal style and kicked open the gate, which automatically closed and locked behind the pair as they entered the estate.

Naruto admired the triple story house as he carried Akane up to the second floor; the house was well maintained despite being empty for the past twelve years.

'Must have been some kind of seal either dear old dad or mom invented.' Naruto thought as he walked past multiple rooms until he found the one he had been looking for, the master bedroom.

"What do you say we christen our new home Akane-hime?" Naruto growled playfully as he deposited the demoness onto the king-sized bed.

"I say I like the way you think Naru-kun." Akane smirked seductively as she dragged Naruto into a kiss and started removing his clothes.

'Life just got a whole lot better.' Naruto thought with a grin.

* * *

**Well there you guys go, the first official chapter of Naruto: Demonic Shinigami! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as Naruto: Force Unleashed, which I have not abandoned by the way! Updates are probably going to alternate between this two stories as long as the ideas keep flowing into my brain. Sorry to say there is no lemon for this chapter, I still am not sure I can write them very well so I will leave them out for now.**

**Remember that Naruto's attitude changed due to absorbing the soul shard of the Shinigami and Kyuubi's power, so he became darker as well as more intelligent. This is probably going to be a Dark-Naruto fanfic, he is going to probably be sarcastic and sadistic in this story so don't like don't read!**

**As you can see I had a female Kyuubi paired with him already, this is probably going to end up a harem because I say so and some girls just have to be paired with Naruto. I'm already thinking about a female Shukaku to be paired with him as well, Gaara will be paired with Matsuri so don't worry about him not getting any! Well this is xNamikazeKyuubix signing out for now!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 1: I am Genin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I wish I did…

**Hey everyone, its xNamikazeKyuubix back with another chapter of Naruto: Demonic Shinigami! If I had not made it clear last chapter, Naruto will not be in the Bleach storyline for this story so don't give suggestions for Bleach pairings. I may do a sequel where Naruto joins the Bleach storyline but until then keep the pairing suggestions to Naruto only. It seems this story has been as well received as Naruto: Force Unleashed, which I say again that I am not abandoning just taking a short break of a few days to write this story.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter of this story, I hope that everyone continues to do so for this chapter and all subsequent ones! I have decided that this will be a Dark-Naruto story, he will still be caring towards those that are precious to him, and he will also be anti-Konoha here. Expect Sakura and Sasuke bashing, I may do Hinata bashing because it is hardly done and I don't like her… at all.**

**For those who think I jumped into the relationship to fast, I will clarify. Kyuubi is a demon and she stated that she wants Naruto to be her mate because of his power, so they are not in relationship due to love… yet! It will eventually progress into that but for now it's basically power and lust. To Naruto loves FemKyuubi, I'm so sorry but I couldn't think of a realistic way for Kyuubi to attack Konoha without using some overused plot cliché!**

**Confirmed harem members so far are: Akane (Female Kyuubi), Shukaku, Anko and Yugito/Nibi. Will be adding more as the story progresses.**

**So here is the next chapter of Naruto: Demonic Shinigami! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy reading your reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 1: I am Genin

"Come on Akane-chan, we wouldn't want to be late for the all-important team selections now would we?" Naruto shouted sarcastically.

"Of course we wouldn't, now how do I look?" Akane asked as she came down the stairs and did a little twirl. She wore a crimson tank top with the kanji for vixen on the front and tight black jeans; she wore black fingerless gloves with the left one reaching up to her elbow. Her hair fell freely down her back and she chose to tie her forehead protector around her left bicep instead.

"Just as beautiful, sexy and deadly as always." Naruto replied with a grin as he gave her a peck on the lips. He wore a formfitting black T-shirt with a white laughing skull on the front and black jeans as well; he wore metal-plated black fingerless gloves and chose to tie his forehead protector around his left bicep as well.

"Aw you always know what to say." Akane cooed as the couple left the Namikaze estate and made their way to the academy, where team selections were taking place. On the way there, both of them caused heads to turn as they walked down a street. The males were wondering who the beautiful and sexy redhead was while the females were discussing about the handsome and feral looking blonde.

"I wonder how funny their reactions will be when they realise that I'm the demon brat and you're the Kyuubi no Yoko?" Naruto whispered to his companion.

"Probably something involving mass panic and screaming about killing the 'demon brat' and his 'whore'." Akane snickered at the image in her mind.

"Well I see the academy ahead; shall we see what team we are on my dear?" Naruto grinned at the demoness.

"Why I believe we should." Akane replied with a matching grin as they walked towards the academy.

In Iruka's class

Iruka sighed as he watched his class interact with each other, he had no idea how three-quarter of the class were going to make it as a shinobi. Out of the entire class, he could only sort out a few that actually deserved and could make it as a shinobi.

'Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uchiha Sasuke… that's about all and even these few have some problems to sort out.' Iruka frowned slightly.

'Shikamaru is a genius but is lazy like all the males of his clan, Chouji is strong and talented but is too kind for his own good, Shino has to open up more, Kiba is too brash and headstrong and Sasuke… well I don't even know where to begin with him…' Iruka glanced over the rest of the class.

'Haruno Sakura, extreme fangirl syndrome and only passed the test barely thanks to her book smarts and her mother being on the council…' Iruka thought as he observed the pink-haired girl with an oversized forehead.

'Yamanaka Ino, falls into fangirl category as well though much better than Sakura, has the potential to surpass her father if only she trained harder…' Iruka thought as he looked at the blonde-haired girl.

'Hyuuga Hinata, not a fangirl… okay still a fangirl but of a different person, too shy and lacks confidence, also too kind for her own good.' Iruka mused as he looked at the Hyuuga heiress.

'I just hope their Jounin senseis can knock their bad habits out of them… oh well, time for an announcement.' Iruka sighed as he discreetly performed handseals under his desk.

"**SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS!"** Iruka shouted using the Demon Head Enlargement technique causing the class to scramble for their seats and quiet down immediately.

"Alright class today we have two extra participants in the team selections and before you complain, they have been approved by Hokage-sama himself so if you have a problem take it up with him." Iruka said causing the few students that looked ready to protest to settle back down with a grumble. "You two can come in now!"

The class looked at the door in silence as it slowly swung open and two students walked in, almost the entire class blushed at the two figures that walked in. The males were staring, some were drooling, at the red-haired beauty that walked in while the females were ogling, also some were drooling, at the handsome male.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Akane!" Iruka announced before bracing himself.

"**NANI?"** The entire class roared in shock and surprise, well everyone except Shino and Shikamaru with the former just raising an eyebrow and the latter just being too lazy to care.

"Iruka-sensei, what is Naruto-baka doing here? He failed the Genin exams remember?" Sakura screeched like the howler monkey she was descended from.

"Well he passed a secret test made by Hokage-sama himself-" Iruka was interrupted by Naruto himself.

"Mizuki was actually a traitor who used me to steal the Forbidden scroll of seals from the Hokage tower but I stopped him after I figured it out and the old man promoted me to Genin for that." Naruto explained in one breath.

"Naruto-baka stop lying! There's no way you could win against a Chunnin!" Sakura moved to punch him but Naruto merely yawned and sidestepped before grabbing her by the hair and throwing her across the room and into the back wall. Everyone gaped at him, not at his strength but for flinging his 'Sakura-chan' across the room and into a wall.

"What Naruto said is true… and can someone please get Sakura out of the wall." Iruka sighed and rubbed his temple, the day had just started and he already felt a headache forming.

"Yo Naruto, you didn't tell me you had a super-hot sister!" Kiba shouted as he eyed Akane.

"Akane-chan isn't my sister, she is my mate so stop eyeing her unless you want me to rip out your eyeballs and shove them up your ass!" Naruto growled at him.

"Oh shit sorry about that man." Kiba apologized immediately because he was from the Inuzuka clan and they knew not to take another person's mate, especially a friend's.

"M-mate?" A timid voice squeaked out causing the class to turn and look at the source, which turned out to be Hinata, who blushed from being the centre of attention.

"Yes my mate, as in my life companion, the person who I sleep with and eventually bear my children, do I need to explain further?" Naruto clarified.

'N-no N-Naruto-kun h-has a g-girlfriend a-and h-he already s-slept w-with h-her…' Hinata felt tears threaten her vision as she rose from her seat and ran out of the room crying.

"… anymore questions?" Naruto asked as if nothing had happened.

"Naruto-baka how dare you treat Hinata like that! She loved you since the academy started and you just dumped her aside!" Sakura screeched, having forgotten that Naruto had flung her across the room.

"… so?" Naruto replied uncaringly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO?" Sakura screeched even louder causing everyone to cover their ears in pain.

"First off Haruno, stop screeching like a fucking monkey or I swear I will rip out your vocal box and send you home to your stupid mother piece by piece." Naruto snarled as he glared at her and released a small amount of his killing intent at her; Sakura paled and gulped nervously but nodded her head.

"Good! Now I ask you why when I ask you for a date before, you never accept and hit me instead." Naruto looked at her intently.

"I-I love Sasuke-kun and I don't l-love you." Sakura stammered out, unsure if that would be the correct answer.

"Correct! So why should I accept her so called 'love' when I don't love her back? More importantly, why didn't she tell me before? I'm sure everyone noticed that I am an orphan and how the villagers ignore me, so why didn't she offer me her companionship when I needed it huh? **Tell me what kind of love is that?"** Naruto's voice turned demonic towards the end as he recalled all the times he was lonely and nobody was there to help him or comfort him.

"Calm down Naru-kun, we don't want to scare the cute little Genins." Akane whispered into his ear, Naruto took a deep breath and let his rage subside.

"Thanks Akane-chan, let's go take a seat shall we?" Naruto walked to the back of the class and sat in the empty seat beside Shikamaru and Akane just plopped down on his lap causing many of the males in the class to grumble about lucky bastards.

"Yo Naruto, what's with the change?" Shikamaru asked lazily as he lifted his head from the table slightly to turn and look at him.

"Felt like it." Naruto replied with a shrug.

"Oh…troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled as he went back to sleep while Naruto just ran his hands through Akane's hair as Iruka called out the different teams, he listened absentmindedly.

"Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Cha true love prevails over all!" "Hey no fair Iruka-sensei! Why does forehead girl get to be with Sasuke-kun?"

"SHUT UP! The teams were decided by Hokage-sama, so complain to him if you've got a problem. And the final member is Sai, your Jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto looked around the room and spotted an extremely pale-skinned boy wearing tight fitting clothes, he just couldn't help but comment.

"The brooding king of the emos, Banshee McFlatchest and a closet gay…Damn I pity the poor sap that has to teach you!" Naruto said with a grin causing Akane and the majority of the class to snicker.

"So says the failure of a ninja." Sasuke retorted with his signature smirk causing his fan club to swoon.

"Cha Sasuke-kun is right Naruto-baka!" Sakura stared at Sasuke with hearts for eyes.

"SHUT UP! Naruto stop antagonising them!" Iruka shouted.

"Whatever you say sensei." Naruto replied indifferently as he continued playing with Akane's hair, earning a grateful purr from said demoness.

"Team 8 will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. Your Jounin sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai, will someone find Hinata and tell her."

"Team 9 is still active from last year so team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino. Your Jounin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

"What? I get stuck with lazy boy and the fat kid!" Ino shouted.

"I AM NOT FAT JUST CHUBBY!"

"…troublesome."

"SHUT UP! Now team 11 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Akane only, your Jounin sensei is Mitarashi Anko." Iruka said but was interrupted again by Sasuke this time.

"Hey why does the dobe get special treatment but I, Uchiha Sasuke an elite, don't?" Sasuke demanded causing Naruto to snort in amusement.

"If the Uchiha clan is so great then where the fuck are they? Oh that's right, your brother killed them all single-handedly, elites my ass." Naruto smirked at the look of rage that crossed Sasuke's face.

"How dare you speak of my clan in that manner, I'll show you the power of the Uchiha clan!" Sasuke shouted as he ran through several handseals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire release: Grand Fireball technique!)" Sasuke shot a huge ball of fire right at Naruto before Iruka could stop him, Naruto just held up one hand.

"Hado #33: Soukatsui. (Hado #33: Blue fire, crash down.)" Naruto whispered as head-sized ball of blue fire shot from his palm and impacted against the larger fireball and cancelled it out. Everyone in the class gaped again, they had just seen Naruto use an unknown technique without any handseals and it managed to cancel out a Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

"Sasuke stand down this instance or I will send you to Hokage-sama for attacking a fellow Konoha shinobi!" Iruka shouted once he snapped out of his stupor causing Sasuke to sneer at him but sat back down. "Now there is an hour interval before your Jounin senseis arrive, so you can go get something to eat before reporting back to the academy."

"Sure thing sensei." Naruto grinned as he scooped up Akane bridal style and sank into a shadow portal; Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise as he saw this but decided to question Naruto later.

Hokage's office

The Jounin senseis were gathered around the Sandaime's crystal ball and had witnessed the entire scene take place, a few were muttering about the demon brat speaking bad about the Uchihas.

"Hokage-sama, it is clear that the demon brat is out to make trouble for Uchiha-sama! You should suspend his shinobi licence immediately!" A random Jounin shouted.

"He will do no such thing! If anyone deserves to have their shinobi licence revoked, it should be that Uchiha brat!" A voice shouted from the back, everyone turned around to see Anko leaning against the wall whilst biting on a Dango stick.

"Ah Anko, I see you made it." Hiruzen smiled kindly at her.

"Whatever old man, so those two were the ones you told me about?" Anko walked towards the crystal ball, which had paused at the scene of Naruto using an unknown attack.

"Yes, I trust you don't have any problems?" Hiruzen asked.

"None at all, now if you excuse me, I have to go greet my team!" Anko smirked as she vanished in a swirl of leaves, the rest of the Jounin except one filed out of the office.

"Kakashi don't you have a team as well?" Hiruzen looked at the tall, silver-haired masked Jounin, who looked at the clock on the wall.

"Yes but I still have three hours to go." Kakashi drawled lazily causing the old Hokage to sweat-drop at the reply; Kakashi looked at him seriously with his exposed eye. "Hokage-sama, why wasn't Uzumaki Naruto placed on my team even though I requested him?"

"There are two reasons for me doing so, the first being something occurred on the night of Mizuki's betrayal that completely changed Naruto as you would have noticed. And before you ask, I am not allowed to tell you what happened. The second reason is that both Naruto and Anko had lead difficult lives and I hoped that by placing them together, they will find something akin to comfort in each other." Hiruzen puffed on his pipe as he saw Kakashi think about it.

"While that is true… I wanted to train Minato-sensei's child but instead you stuck me with, and I quote, 'the brooding king of the emos, Banshee McFlatchest and a closet gay'." Kakashi shivered slightly at the last one.

"I understand how you feel Kakashi but the council has me overruled on the decision that you are to train the Uchiha and you saw what would happen if Naruto is on the same team as him." Hiruzen gestured to the frozen image on the crystal ball. "Besides… I want you to keep your eye on Sai; I believe that he is a member of Danzo's Root organisation."

"Root huh… what do you want me to do?" Kakashi asked as he leaned against the wall behind him with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Just report any… suspicious behaviour and keep an eye on the Uchiha as well, report to me if his conduct becomes too… aggressive." Hiruzen said as he took another puff.

"Understood Hokage-sama." Kakashi saluted before leaving via Shunshin.

Back in the class

Naruto observed the rowdy class from his seat but groaned as Akane shifted in his lap, he grabbed her by the waist to stop her from making any unnecessary movements.

"Stop moving Akane-chan." Naruto whispered into her ear.

"Fine…fun killer." Akane pouted but Naruto just chuckled and turned her around so she was facing him and started a full-blown make out session. The majority of the class watched with matching blushes as the couple continued not paying them any attention; a few had different thoughts though.

'How dare that dobe insult the might of the Uchihas, I have to find a way to pay him back… I know, I will take his girlfriend from him and fuck her right in front of him. Besides she is both beautiful and looks strong, a perfect candidate to revive the Uchiha clan with.' Sasuke plotted within his own head.

'Stupid Naruto-baka insulting Sasuke-kun and his greatness! **How dare he insult Sasuke-sama, we will beat him up cha!** Get back in your hole you stupid split personality!' Sakura argued with… herself.

'That stupid bitch must have influenced my Naruto-kun into sleeping with her, everyone knows that Naruto-kun belongs to me and I loved him way longer than that stupid red-haired slut.' Hinata growled angrily inside her mind as she watched the two continue their make-out session.

"… troublesome but could you two stop, the Jounin senseis are about to arrive." The pair turned to a lightly blushing Shikamaru.

"Why?" They asked in unison causing Shikamaru to blink.

"…never mind…troublesome people." Shikamaru sighed as he placed his head back down on the desk just as the Jounin senseis came in.

"Team 10 meet me at the barbeque restaurant in ten minutes." A Jounin with a beard and smoking a cigarette said before leaving the room.

"Team 8 meet me at training ground 16." A raven haired, red-eyed beauty said but before she could leave, a tan blur broke in through the window and a black banner unfurled. On the banner was written 'The sexy and single, Mitarashi Anko!' and the tan blur revealed itself to be Anko indeed, Kurenai just sighed at her friend's antics before leaving the room.

"I want my team to meet me at the local Dango shop in five minutes and if you're not there within that time frame, you will have to pay for my meal!" Anko laughed as she jumped out through another window and shattering it in the process.

"…she seems like a nice woman." Akane broke the silence causing everyone except Naruto to look at her as if she were mad.

"I think so too, now let's get to that Dango shop before I end up paying for her meal." Naruto said as the pair sunk into another shadow portal, several seconds passed before Sakura realised something.

"WHERE THE HELL IS OUR SENSEI!"

Dango shop

Anko appeared at the entrance of her favourite Dango shop and walked in; she looked at the clock on the wall and saw that she had arrived in a minute.

'Should take them about another minute or so to get here.' She mused before a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yo Anko-chan, what took you so long?" Anko turned around to see that Naruto and Akane were already seated at a table, happily munching on their food causing her to blink and stare.

"How the hell did you two get here before me?" Anko asked as she sat down beside opposite the two.

"Hmm…trade secret." Naruto smirked at the pout on Anko's face before she shrugged and grabbed a stick of Dango and bit into it.

"So the Jounin sensei handbook says that we have to get to know each other better, tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Anko explained and pointed at Akane to suggest that she start first.

"My name is Uzumaki Akane. My likes include foxes, Naru-kun, the colour red and watching my enemies suffer. My dislikes include the Uchihas, their Kekkei Genkai and assholes. Hobbies are training and fucking Naru-kun. Dreams for the future are to bear Naru-kun's children and kill a certain Uchiha." Akane growled the last part causing Anko to grin at her likes, blush at her hobbies and looked confuse at her dreams.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes include Akane-chan, Shinigami, foxes, the colour black, my sword and watching my enemies suffer. My dislikes are the similar to Akane-chan's plus the majority of the village. Hobbies are training and fucking Akane-chan. Dreams for the future are to help Akane-chan accomplish hers, get a big family and meet the Shinigami." Naruto winked at Anko as he told her that he wanted a big family causing her to blush slightly.

"Alright, my name is Mitarashi Anko. My likes include snakes, torturing people, blood, Dango, Sake and watching my enemies suffer. My dislikes include assholes, rapists, sexists and my ex-sensei. Hobbies are torturing prisoners and eating Dango. My dream is to kill my ex-sensei in the most painful and brutal way possible." Anko finished her introduction with a grin.

"…I think we are going to get along just fine." Naruto smirked as Akane nodded her head in agreement.

"I think so too, now I want you to meet me at training grounds 44 first thing tomorrow morning for a test." Anko told them as they left the shop and went their separate ways. Akane yawned as she walked with Naruto, who turned to her with a look of concern.

"You must be tired after today since you're still recovering your power, why don't you head back and rest first since I have some things to do." Naruto told the fox demoness, who gave him a look of gratitude as she vanished in a swirl of flames. Naruto whistled as he walked down the street before suddenly flinging three kunai behind him, he turned around to see Konohamaru emerging from behind a large piece of paper painted to look like a fence.

"Hehehe, very impressive to have seen through my cover… it seems the rumours about you are true…" Konohamaru said as he emerged from behind the paper.

'Great… him again…' Naruto sighed inwardly as he recalled what had happened that caused them to cross paths.

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

"_Yo old man, I'm here to submit mine and Akane-chan's shinobi registration forms!" Naruto entered the Hokage's office through the window._

"_Oh Naruto-kun right on time, just hand them over for me to check." Hiruzen chuckled as he took the two slips of paper from him and read through them. "At least your new attitude works better for your shinobi career, I swear you would have messed up your picture if you had your old attitude."_

"_I would have but I'm not the old me anymore." Naruto replied seriously as he leaned against the wall beside the Hokage's desk._

"_Right, everything seems to be in order except why does Akane have your surname?" Hiruzen asked as he read through the sheet of paper again._

"_Akane-chan doesn't have a surname so I gave her mine since we are mates." Naruto shrugged._

"_Won't that seem suspicious to your classmates?" Hiruzen pointed out, to which Naruto just snorted._

"_Like I give a damn what they think, just pass me the headbands and I'll be on my way." Naruto walked over to the Hokage's desk and accepted the two headbands that the Sandaime took out of a drawer. However, the door busted open before he could leave and a young boy wearing a helmet ran into the room wielding a shuriken._

"_Fight me old geezer!" The boy shouted but ended up tripping over his own scarf and falling on the floor causing Naruto to burst into laughter and the Sandaime to tilt his hat to cover his embarrassment._

"_Itai! Who set a trap!" The boy asked as he rubbed his helmeted head, at that moment a Jounin wearing shades ran into the room._

"_Are you alright? And there isn't a trap anywhere!" The Jounin shouted out before he noticed Naruto. 'The Kyuubi brat… how I despise him.'_

"_I know! You are the one who set the trap!" The boy exclaimed as he pointed at a laughing Naruto._

"_You tripped over your own scarf you moron!" Naruto hoisted him up by his shirt._

"_Hey! I demand that you let the honourable grandson of Hokage-sama go!" The Jounin shouted._

"_So this is the Konohamaru you told me about huh old man?" Naruto glanced between the Hokage and Konohamaru._

"_Now that you know, let me go!" Konohamaru struggled to break free but inwardly thought. 'Now that he knows who I am he won't dare to hurt me, his just like Ebisu and everyone else.'_

"_You think I care?" Naruto slapped Konohamaru upside the head causing the young boy to clutch the spot in pain. "He could be your freaking grandmother and it wouldn't make a damn difference to me!"_

"_How dare you strike the honourable grandson!" Ebisu shouted in outrage while the Sandaime sighed._

"_Whatever, see you around old man!" Naruto jumped out the window at the end of his sentence, Konohamaru stared at the window whilst thinking._

'_He's different than the rest…'_

_Flashback no Jutsu KAI!_

"Hey, I'll make you my boss!" Konohamaru's voice knocked him out of his recollection.

"Wha?" Naruto blinked as he tried to process what the hell the kid was talking about.

"And in exchange, you have to teach me how to defeat gramps!" Konohamaru shouted in excitement.

"Listen kid, I have more important things to do then train you." Naruto growled impatiently. 'Shit the signature has started to move closer towards the village.'

"Come on please?" Konohamaru begged on both knees.

"Ugh fine! Kage Bushin no Jutsu! Clone, I want you to teach him!" Naruto pointed at Konohamaru, who had stars for eyes at seeing the jutsu, before he took off across the rooftops.

'Damn where did that stupid signature go now…' Naruto paused on a tree branch just outside of Konoha.

"Shit!" Naruto leapt away from the tree as a huge white monster with a strange mask and a hole in its chest smashed into it, he back flipped in mid-air and landed on another tree branch. "So this is a hollow? Damn you're ugly."

The hollow just got back up and roared at him, black chakra circled around Naruto and enveloped him before dying down to reveal that he was wearing the outfit he had on the night of the Mizuki incident.

"Now let's see how much of a bad boy you really are." Naruto grinned as he drew his katana and twirled it around once before settling into a sword stance. The hollow roared and charged him on all fours; Naruto noted that it was surprisingly fast for a creature of its size. Naruto blocked a punch with his arms but the force of the blow sent him crashing into a tree trunk, he coughed as he climbed out of the debris.

"Note to self, don't try that again." Naruto groaned. The hollow roared and tried long swiping attacks with its claws; Naruto dodged or parried the attacks with his katana. Naruto growled and switched into a different stance as the hollow charged him.

"Kuroryuu no Tsume! (Black Dragon's Claw!)" Naruto flashed past the hollow and sheathed his blade as the hollow dropped dead in two separate pieces.

"I have to thank the Shinigami for all those techniques just from absorbing a soul shard." Naruto grinned but that slipped away as he suddenly realised that he was surrounded on all sides by five different hollows, he discreetly made a cross-shaped handseal.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" And five clones emerged from the smoke and engaged each hollow as Naruto leapt back several paces and held up both his hands and started channelling his reiatsu as he chanted.

"Sanzai suru, kemono no hone! Sentō, kōshō, kōtetsu no sharin. Ugokeba kaze, tomareba sora. Yariutsu neiro ga kōjō ni michiru! (Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!)" Naruto chanted as yellow reiatsu formed an orb in his hands.

"Hado #63: Raikōhō! (Thunder Roar Cannon!)" Naruto shouted as a massive blast of lightning shot out of his palms and into the group of hollows that were busy fighting his clones. The resulting explosion tore up the ground as the clones dispersed and Naruto watched as the Kido spell disintegrate the hollows.

"I have to practice using reiatsu some more, that spell really took some effort." Naruto said as he panted slightly from using such a high level Kido. He hopped down from the tree branch and started walking back to Konoha. "I better get some rest since I have to fight Anko-chan tomorrow morning…"

Next day at Training grounds 44 aka Forest of Death

Naruto yawned and stretched as he and Akane waited for their team's sensei to arrive, they didn't have to wait long as the tan blur known as Anko dropped down in front of them.

"I'm so glad my Genin knows what it means to be on time unlike a certain tardy Jounin I happen to know…" Anko mumbled the last part causing Kakashi to sneeze somewhere in Konoha.

"So what sort of test are we doing today?" Naruto asked.

"It's supposed to be sort of test that is testing your ability to work as a team but looking at you two, I say you have no problems doing that." Anko replied with a wink causing the pair to smirk. "So I'm just going to test your skills in a two on one spar that ends when I call it! So whenever you're ready."

Naruto vanished from the spot and appeared next to Anko, who blinked in surprise but quickly blocked the right hook that was aimed at her face. Akane dashed in and attempted a leg sweep but Anko jumped over it and threw kick at Naruto, who blocked it with his free hand. Akane sent a snap kick at Anko's chin but the snake mistress just tilted her head back slightly and grabbed her leg and threw her at Naruto.

Naruto grunted and skidded back slightly as he caught Akane in his arms and placed her back on her feet, he looked back at Anko who was smirking at them.

"You got to do better than that if you want to touch this lady!" Anko taunted. Naruto just grinned as he shot at Anko and threw a barrage of kicks and punches at her, which she either evaded or blocked. Akane joined the fray and timed her punches and kicks with Naruto's own so they alternated attacks, finally a fist from Naruto smashed into Anko's stomach causing her to gasp and stumble back slightly.

"Much better, now let's see some techniques!" Anko smirked as she ran through several handseals and slammed her palms into the ground causing a seal matrix to appear.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning technique!)" A significantly large cloud of smoke filled the clearing, Naruto and Akane tensed as the smoke cleared to reveal a giant black and purple snake. The snake hissed and shot forward like a bolt of lightning, Naruto and Akane barely jumped out of the way in time.

"Damn this snake is fast." Naruto commented as he flipped over another lightning fast strike, Akane jumped into the air over the snake and finished her handseals.

"Katon: Gōenkyū! (Fire release: Roaring Flame Sphere!)" Akane inhaled and shot out a meteor sized fireball that slammed into the snake, the snake was pushed further into the ground before the sphere exploded in a huge explosion. Naruto whistled at the crater that had formed thanks to Akane's technique while Anko just gaped.

"She…just… that… it was a freaking A-rank technique!" Anko exclaimed before blocking a blocking a mid-air spinning kick from Naruto, who shifted his weight and twisted his body into a dropping axe kick. Anko blocked it with her other hand but Naruto grinned as he whispered.

"Boom." Anko's eyes widened as she pushed away from the rapidly expanding clone but the explosion still managed to hit her, sending her skidding and rolling across the forest floor. Anko coughed to get the smoke from her lungs and looked up to see Naruto and Akane running through two separate sets of handseals, she didn't know what they were doing but it couldn't hurt to be safe so she started handseals for a defensive ninjutsu.

"Katon: Zukokku! (Fire release: Intelligent Hard Work!)" Akane spat out a small compressed fireball.

"Fūton: Atsugai! (Wind release: Pressure Damage!)" Naruto spat out a compressed sphere of wind chakra. Anko cursed as she tried to complete the handseals as fast as possible as she saw the wind and fire techniques combine into a raging firestorm that raced towards her.

"Doton: Doryūheki! (Earth release: Earth Style Wall!)" Anko slammed both palms onto the ground; a large stone wall erupted from the ground just in time to block the combination technique.

Naruto and Akane watched from a tree branch as their combined technique smashed into the stone wall, the fire storm split in half and travelled to either side of the wall.

"You think we overdid it with that?" Naruto asked Akane, who just shrugged in reply.

"Sen'eijashu! (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!)" A voice called out from behind them and the duo found their hands restrained to their bodies by snakes coiling around them. They turned around to see a grinning Anko leaning against a tree trunk with her hands extended towards them. "Looks like I've caught you."

"Bakudō #4: Hainawa! (Crawling Rope!)" Naruto's voice called out from behind her and Anko found herself entangled by an energy rope before Naruto walked up behind her.

"No…it looks like I've caught you." Naruto whispered directly into her ear, Anko shivered slightly as his hot breath tickled her ear and looked back at the two she captured only for them to erupt in smoke.

"Kage Bushins huh? Alright, you two passed the test so can you release the technique now?" Anko asked him.

"What if I don't want to?" Naruto replied teasingly as he hugged her from behind causing her to blush slightly as she could feel his rock-hard muscles.

"Don't you already have a girlfriend?" Anko gasped as Naruto kissed her neck.

"Akane-chan is my mate and she said that I am expected to have a harem…" Naruto trailed off suggestively as Anko looked for Akane and found her eating a bucket of popcorn as she sat on a tree branch.

"Oh did she now… and you thought I would be interested why?" Anko asked as she tried her best not to moan as Naruto caressed her body gently.

"Hmm let's see shall we? We both are hated for something we can't control, the villagers despise us and call us names, we both had our lives screwed over by a seal and most importantly, we both know what it feels like to be abandoned and lonely… need I say more?" Naruto's words caused Anko to tear up as she remembered how Orochimaru had abandoned her and how the villagers called her the 'snake bitch' and the loneliness she felt as nobody trusted her.

"No matter how hard we try, there will always be doubt in their hearts but I know how it feels like… the stares… the whispers behind your back… the disgust in their eyes…" Naruto released the binding spell but his words had taken effect already as Anko clenched her fists as tears rolled down her face.

"Why… why don't they accept me…? I tried so hard to prove my loyalty…" Anko whispered softly as Naruto gently stroked her hair in a calming motion.

"It's alright Anko-chan, who needs their approval? I accept you for who you are, I don't see you as Orochimaru's ex-student or the 'snake bitch' but as Mitarashi Anko, a beautiful and deadly kunoichi." Naruto said in a loving manner.

'Wow Naru-kun could really get a side career in acting… ooh he's going in for the kill!' Akane thought as she munched on her popcorn.

"And if that doesn't convince you… I can always remove this little seal from you…" Naruto rubbed the spot where her curse seal was causing Anko to gasp.

"Y-you can really do that?" Anko asked with hope in her eyes.

"Of course I can." Naruto replied.

"Please… remove it. I'll do anything… I'll be your slave, you can fuck me whenever you want but please…just remove it." Anko pleaded.

"All I want… is for you to accept my offer of being my next mate." Naruto tilted her head up and she looked into his slitted amethyst pupils.

"I accept Naruto-kun." Anko whispered causing Naruto to smile as he leaned down slightly and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Good now this might sting a bit." Naruto told her as he channelled his youki into his fangs and bit down onto her curse seal and started draining the soul shard of Orochimaru out of it. Naruto pulled his fangs out and spat into the grass and watched as the curse seal slowly fade and finally disappeared. "It's gone."

"Arigatou Naruto-kun…" Anko embraced him as tears of joy ran down her face. "I'm finally free of my burden… thank you so much…"

"Shh…it's alright Anko-chan. You have to report to the Hokage soon about the test… come on." Naruto smiled as Anko wiped away her tears with her sleeve. "That's my girl."

Hokage's office five minutes later

Sarutobi Hiruzen puffed on his pipe as he looked over the Jounin that have once again gathered inside his office, they had just returned from testing their team and Kakashi was surprisingly on time for once.

"Alright I want your reports on your team." The Sandaime ordered.

"Team 1 failed, they were practically useless." Genma reported.

"Team 2 failed, they spent the entire time arguing instead of finding me." Aoba said.

"Team 3 failed, they have no concept of teamwork at all." Hayate coughed. The Hokage listened as the Jounin senseis of teams 4 to 6 all reported failures and finally everyone tensed as Kakashi stepped forward.

"Team 7…passed, albeit reluctantly." Kakashi sighed.

"Mind elaborating on that?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well…where to begin? Sasuke is a revenge-driven, egoistic, arrogant Genin who expects everyone to bow to the might of the Uchiha clan. Sakura is his useless lapdog that has no skills whatsoever and only fawns over the Uchiha 24/7. They only passed because Sai gave Sakura some of his lunch after she was tied to the training post." Kakashi explained.

"Very well…please proceed Kurenai-san." Hiruzen told the genjutsu mistress.

"Team 8 passed, they could use a little work though." Kurenai replied.

"Team 10 passed, they may not get along outside of combat but when in battle they work just as well as their fathers." Asuma told his father.

"Team 11 passed with flying colours." Anko smirked at the curious looks on her friend's and the Hokage's faces.

"What did your team do to warrant such praise?" Hiruzen asked, he knew about it but he couldn't let them know that he knew about Naruto.

"First off, I rank their taijutsu at about high-Chunnin to low-Jounin rank and their teamwork is superb. Both showed they could perform B-rank ninjutsu while Akane did an A-rank technique; they also combined a wind and fire technique that created a huge firestorm. Naruto was able to capture me with an unknown binding technique that ended the test." Anko recounted causing several different reactions in the room.

'I would expect nothing less from the new Naruto and Kyuubi.' Hiruzen smiled slightly behind his hands that he used to cover his mouth.

'I'm glad that sensei's son is already so strong but I thought the academy records listed him as dead-last? How did he change so much over a few days? Oh well, that isn't for me to wonder… at least he got himself a hot girlfriend.' Kakashi released a perverted giggle inside his head.

"Ha, the snake bitch must have felt sorry for the demon brat so she made up that story, we all know that the demon brat was dead-last in the academy." A random Jounin voiced his opinion causing several killing intents to be aimed at him and Anko held a kunai that was pointed at his groin.

"You can insult me but the moment you insult my Genin is when you have crossed the line, so I recommend you think before you open your mouth lest you lose something 'important' next time." Anko hissed with narrowed eyes at the man, who nodded vigorously in fear of his privates.

'When did Ko-chan get so overprotective over some Genin, the resident jinchuriki no less…?' Kurenai mused as she saw her friend's strange behaviour.

'Hehehe, I knew placing Naruto and her together would have positive results.' The Hokage chuckled to himself.

"Thank you all for your reports, please report first thing tomorrow morning with your Genin squad to collect your first mission." Hiruzen dismissed the gathered Jounin.

With Naruto, Akane and Anko

"So how did the meeting go Anko-chan?" Naruto asked the snake mistress in the tree beside them causing her to pout and jump down in front of them.

"How did you know I was there?" Anko asked.

"Enhanced senses." Naruto tapped his nose with a smirk. "So how was it?"

"It was alright, some punk insulted you so I threatened him with a kunai to his 'goods' but everything else was alright." Anko chuckled at the memory causing Naruto and Akane to sweat-drop.

"So who else passed their tests?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi's team passed barely, Nai-chan's team and Asuma's team." Anko listed off.

"Aw I sort of hoped that the Uchiha would fail." Akane sighed. "Guess you can't always get what you want…"

"Cheer up Akane-chan, look at it this way, now the Uchiha has a higher rate of dying on his missions." Naruto smirked as a grin crept onto Akane's face.

"Oh speaking of missions, old man Hokage asked us to report in tomorrow morning for our first mission." Anko informed them.

"We're not going to do those lame-ass D-rank missions are we?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the thought of painting a fence or chasing after some stupid cat.

"Hey who do you think I am? Mitarashi Anko will never do D-ranks and neither will her awesome team!" Anko pumped her fist into the air causing Naruto to chuckle and Akane to giggle.

"Hey Anko-chan, how is the place you're staying at?" Naruto asked seriously causing Anko to flinch slightly but that was all Naruto needed to see. "Pack your stuff; you're coming to leave with Akane and me at the estate."

"Estate?" Anko echoed.

"Oh right I haven't told you yet…" Naruto sighed as he begin his long-ass narration of the events that had transpired the night of the Mizuki betrayal all the way till the moment they met her, including how he was no longer human and half-demon, half-Shinigami. "Now that you know all that, does it change your opinion about me?"

"…is what you said in the afternoon true?" Anko asked softly.

"Yes every word." Naruto replied before Anko pulled him into a kiss.

"Then nothing has changed between us, my loyalty is now to you not to this _village_." Anko spat out the word like it was poison.

"Thanks Anko-chan." Naruto smiled genuinely at the snake mistress, he may be a demon but even a demon needs love. "Now go pack your bags and meet me outside the Namikaze estate in half an hours' time."

Half an hour later 

Anko gaped at the interior of the Namikaze house; it looked more like a daimyo's royal palace then a house. Naruto had informed her that Akane was asleep already as he helped her place her bags in the master bedroom as well.

"Umm aren't you and Akane already using the room?" Anko pointed out.

"The room is big enough for us to share and so is the bed, so why should I let you sleep alone?" Naruto answered honestly, which caused Anko's already blossoming love for him to increase further. "And don't worry about anyone breaking in or anything of that sort since only people I have keyed into the seal are allowed to enter the premises."

"Wait…if there was a blood seal and you were no longer human… then how did you activate the seal as well as the one on the Yondaime's picture?" Anko asked as she realised it.

"Very astute of you Anko-chan, I simply used my youki to overload the seal matrix and caused it to reset to my new DNA signature. Something as simple as that is child's play to me." Naruto smirked as Anko shrugged. Naruto let Anko use the shower as he took off his clothes, leaving only his boxers and plopped down next to Akane.

Anko came out in a black nightgown and crawled into bed beside Naruto and snuggled into his right arm as Akane took his left, before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Another chapter done with, I tried to make it as long as possible while keeping it interesting and relevant. I hope this chapter answers some of the questions you guys had after reading the first chapter, and it also shows Anko joining the harem. While Naruto did manipulate Anko into it, he really does want her at his side since he knew she experience similar treatment from the idiotic villagers.**

**Bashing has commenced on Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata. It pained me greatly to write the part concerning Sasuke's thoughts on how to take revenge on Naruto, I felt like ripping my own heart out and stabbing it but I managed to go through with it. Sorry to those who wanted to know Naruto's zanpakutou's name and abilities but it won't be showcased so early.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed Naruto using Kido to fight and as you read, he will be using kenjutsu and ninjutsu as well. Hollows will be present in this fanfic as you read, don't worry he will be facing tougher opponents in future. Please drop me a review as the saying goes 'reviewing is caring'… okay I just made that up but please review anyway!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 2:Missions and Hollows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did then Naruto would have a kickass bloodline and shove it in Uke-chan's face!**

**Hey all my loyal fans and readers out there, its xNamikazeKyuubix here with the next instalment of Naruto: Demonic Shinigami! I'm glad that this story is just as well received as Naruto: Force Unleashed, thanks go out to everyone who reviewed my stories! The reviews were great and I will do my best to answer as many questions regarding the story as possible.**

**Azurealkaze: He does not outright hate the Sandaime because some part of the old Naruto is still in there and is grateful to him for being one of the few people that took care of him. However, Naruto does not outright trust the Sandaime anymore due to him keeping his heritage and Kyuubi a secret from him. No, nothing is preventing Naruto from leaving the village because he is just waiting for a good moment to do so. Yes Naruto did use Bakudō in the previous chapter and he used healing Kido on Iruka in the forest, hollows will be a part of the story but Madara-teme is still the main antagonist.**

**For other reviews, Naruto's soul form was shown last chapter when he went to fight the hollows. (Black chakra covering him and vanishing leaving him in a typical Shinigami uniform with a crimson captain's haori.) Naruto's Zanpakutou will be of my own creation and not an existing one and yes I enjoy bashing Hinata as well.**

**Thanks again for the lovely reviews and here is the current harem: Akane (Female Kyuubi), Shukaku, Anko, Yugito/Nibi and Tayuya. Will be revealing one extra girl per chapter hehehe!**

**So here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Missions and Hollows

Naruto woke up to the pleasant feeling of two sets of breasts being pressed into both of his arms, he looked to either side and found Anko and Akane still snuggling into his arms. He didn't want to wake them up yet so he performed a sealess Kawarimi (Substitution) with a pillow that had been carelessly discarded on the floor. Naruto yawned as he stretched his arms and back before walking into the bathroom, he paused mid-stride and looked at his own reflection in the mirror.

'Damn I sure look different since the fusing…' Naruto mused as his slitted amethyst pupils stared back at him instead of his original sky-blue pupils. He threw off his shirt and smiled since his body, which had been skinny and malnourished, had buffed up thanks to absorbing Akane's youki.

Naruto splashed some water onto his face and stepped into the shower, he sighed contently as the hot water splashed against his skin and trailed down his body.

'I never would have known the comfort of a hot shower if I had stayed in that rundown apartment, stupid landlord sabotaging the water heater… at least things have been looking up since the fusion.' Naruto thought before a small smile crept onto his face as his thoughts drifted to the two women on his bed. 'To have two beautiful women beside me, I must be the luckiest gu-demon alive… or half-alive at any rate.'

Naruto stepped out of the shower and towelled his black-streaked blonde hair dry before changing; he walked back into the bedroom to see Anko and Akane smothering the pillow between their cleavages.

'That has to be the luckiest pillow in the world.' Naruto thought with a snicker before creating a Kage Bushin and kissed both of his mates on the lips until they woke up. "Rise and shine ladies, we have to report in to the old man's office in half an hour!"

With some muted grumbling and cursing, both of them crawled out of bed reluctantly and took turns using the shower while Naruto went down to the kitchen.

"Hey… what's that smell?" Anko asked the demoness walking down the stairs beside her.

"Hmm? Oh that's just Naru-kun fixing breakfast, he picked up cooking surprisingly well." Akane replied as they both entered the kitchen to see Naruto setting three plates on the table and a stack of pancakes in the middle.

"Morning ladies, eat up quickly since we have an appointment." Naruto said as the trio sat down and ate their breakfast with a few snatches of conversation here and there. Naruto created several clones to deal with the dishes as Naruto grabbed both their shoulders and shadow walked them into the Hokage's office.

"Ah team 11, you're the first to arrive so you have first pick of the mission. You can walk the Inuzuka's dogs, mow a law, paint a fence, catch Tora-" The Sandaime was interrupted before he could go further.

"Old man, I swear if you give us any of those lame-ass chores you call D-ranks that I will kill the person who requested them and use their corpse for my kenjutsu practice." Naruto chucked darkly, which both Akane and Anko thought was a slight turn-on for them.

"…how about a C-rank instead?" Hiruzen asked since he didn't want to be held accountable for the deaths of civilians and the fact that he knew this team could handle it.

"Now you're talking." Naruto accepted the mission scroll and left with his two mates via shadow portal, leaving an indifferent Sandaime and a confused Iruka.

"Are you sure it was wise to give a rookie team a C-rank Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked.

"Iruka… Anko is a Jounin, Akane was the Kyuubi and Naruto is half-demon and half-Shinigami, are you seriously telling me they can't handle a C-rank?" Hiruzen replied causing Iruka to chuckle nervously and scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

With Naruto and company

"So what does the mission scroll say Naru-kun?" Akane asked as they gathered around the dining table since Naruto had shadow walked them back to the estate.

"Hmm…it says to eliminate a bandit camp that had been spotted along a popular merchant's trading route and have been harassing the traders." Naruto read aloud from the scroll.

"Ah bandit elimination, the most common C-rank mission also known as 'misplaced aggression mission'." Anko snickered at the curious looks on her team's faces.

"Misplaced aggression mission?" Naruto lifted an eyebrow.

"Yup, if a Jounin had a bad day or is in a foul mood, they would take this mission to… release their anger upon the unsuspecting bandits." Anko explained with a grin.

"Oh sounds fun!" Akane smirked as they went their separate ways to prepare the items needed for the mission.

Konoha's gate

Naruto stopped at the gate and looked around before realising that he was the first one to arrive, he shrugged and just settled for waiting. Not much later he spotted Akane and Anko walking towards the gate, he noticed that Akane had a katana sheathed at her waist as well.

"I didn't know you had a Zanpakutou as well?" Naruto commented as they came within hearing range.

"I do but never really had a chance to use it very often, you know due to being sealed up and all." Akane glanced down at her katana.

"I thought only the Shinigami and people with Shinigami's power could have a Zanpakutou?" Anko asked in confusion.

"Not entirely true, a Zanpakutou is a manifestation of you spiritual power so technically anyone who trains their reiatsu enough will be able to acquire one." Naruto explained.

"So if I train this 'reiatsu' thing, I can get a cool sword too?" Anko asked excitedly.

"I guess so, reiatsu is basically the spiritual half of chakra and is denser and more potent then it. This makes it harder to manipulate and control but the results are much more… efficient in comparison." Naruto scratched his chin in thought. "I'll see if there is any way you can tap into your reiatsu safely, if that works out then we'll work from there."

"Fair enough, now let's go kill us some bandits!" Anko vanished in a blur of speed, quickly followed by Naruto and Akane in the direction of the bandit camp.

An hour later

Naruto was crouched on a tree branch several metres of the ground as he observed the bandits milling about in the clearing they had set up camp in. He looked around and saw Anko and Akane crouched on their own branches, Anko looked over to him and used ninja sign language to tell him to proceed with the plan.

'Hehehe, as if charging in and killing everyone could be called a plan.' Naruto chuckled to himself as he leapt down into the middle of the camp with Anko and Akane beside him.

"What the fuck?" One bandit exclaimed in surprise at the three figures that suddenly landed in the middle of their camp.

"Who the fuck are they?" Another bandit asked.

"Who are we you say? Well that's simple we are…** your death!"** Naruto grinned as the three of them split up to deal with the bandits; he channelled youki into his hands causing his claws to lengthen. **"You filth are not even worthy to die by my blade, so you will have to settle for my hands instead!"**

Naruto dashed straight at a bandit and sent a youki enhanced punch straight at his head, completely punching it off his neck causing a fountain of blood to spray out. Naruto chuckled darkly as he licked the blood of his hand causing the bandits that had surrounded him to shiver involuntarily at the act.

"**Disgusting blood… now who's next?"** Naruto looked up and the bandits saw his slitted amethyst pupils glowing with demonic power. Naruto blocked a sword strike with his bare hand and yanked on the blade so forcefully that the bandit's arms tore off at the elbows. Naruto grinned as he picked up one of the man's severed hands and slapped him with it continuously.** "Why are you hitting yourself?"**

The rest of the bandits charged him together, hoping to overwhelm the psychopath in their midst but alas that was not to be. Naruto just grabbed the bandit's head and ripped it clean off before throwing it right at another bandit and impacted him right in the jewels. Naruto stumbled forward slightly as he noticed several blades sticking out of his body.

"**Oh… that tickles."** The bandits watched in fear as Naruto just pulled out the swords and the wounds close up right before their eyes. Naruto flicked the sword in the direction of a stunned bandit, the sword stabbed him right through the head and the momentum ripped it off and pinned it to the tree trunk behind him. The remaining bandits screamed in fear as they dropped their weapons and tried to escape. **"Oh none of that escaping shit for you!"**

**"Chiniku no kamen, banshō, habataki, hito no na o kansu mono yo! Sôka no kabe ni sôren o kizamu, taika no fuchi o enten ni te matsu!** (**Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens.) "** Naruto chanted as blue spiritual energy gathered around both his palms and he pointed each palm at the two separate groups of fleeing bandits with a grin.

"**Hadō #73: Sōren Sōkatsui! (Twin lotus blue fire, crash down!)"** Naruto roared as two beams of blue flames impacted into each bandit group, he watched with a grin as they slowly were incinerated by the blue flames. Naruto dusted off his hands and turned around to see a blood-soaked Anko and Akane approaching him."Seems like you two had fun as well."

"Damn straight! I haven't let lose like this for Kami knows how long!" Akane shouted happily.

"No better way to start the day than soaking in the blood of your enemies." Anko sighed contently. "Now let's go report back and get our mission payment."

Hokage's office

The trio of blood-soaked shinobi emerged out of a portal in the middle of the Hokage's office a few minutes after eliminating the bandits, the Sandaime looked up and blinked.

"Something tells me that asking you what happened is going to give me a headache so just take the payment and go clean up." Hiruzen sighed as he tried his best to ignore the blood that started pooling on the wooden floor.

"Right…I was wondering if we could have another mission." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Another mission? You just completed your first C-rank!" Hiruzen almost choked on his pipe at the request.

"It was kind of easy and we don't have anything to do for the remainder of the day…" Naruto trailed off in thought. "I could just fuck Akane…"

"I like the sound of that." Akane purred as she rubbed her cleavage against Naruto's arm. "I know! We can include Anko-chan and make it a threesome!"

"That's an idea." Naruto mused as Anko blushed at the images in her mind while the Sandaime had been blown back by a nosebleed at the conversation topic.

"Here, take this mission!" Hiruzen threw a mission scroll at them, which they took with a grin and left causing the old man to sigh in relief. 'If they stayed in here any longer I might have died of blood loss… speaking of blood…'

"SOMEONE GET IN HERE AND CLEAN THAT PUDDLE OF BLOOD ON THE FLOOR!"

Namikaze estate

The three had met up again after taking a quick shower and changing out of their blood-soaked clothes, they were clustered around the dining table again.

"So what's the mission now Naruto-kun?" Anko asked as she tied her hair back into its pineapple styled ponytail.

"Another C-rank, this time concerning mysterious deaths near the forest surrounding a village to the west of Konoha. The bodies that had been found looked like they had been… eaten…" Naruto stopped reading as he spun on his heel and started walking towards the door. "I will handle this mission myself."

"What? We are a team and-" Anko's protest was cut short.

"I know! However this is something I can fight thanks to having Shinigami powers, the culprit is a creature known as a hollow. I will go into a more in depth explanation when I return, for now you just have to know that only I am able to see these creatures." Naruto said before sinking into a shadow portal.

An hour later

Naruto had just finished his discussion with the village chief, who had explained to him about their situation regarding the deaths and Naruto had assured him that he would take care of it. Naruto walked through the forest with his Zanpakutou at his waist; he was using his enhanced senses to keep a lookout.

'Eating human souls directly… this hollow must either be really brave or extremely foolish…' Naruto thought before a deep rumbling laughter filled the forest.

"Hahaha, what's this now? A human with Shinigami powers, now that is a strange sight indeed!" The voice boomed.

"Only half right, I am a **demon with Shinigami powers."** Naruto growled as his voice took a demonic edge again.

"Oho a demon you say, well little demon let me introduce myself. My name is Tigero." A large humanoid shaped figure dropped down from a tree branch and landed gracefully despite being one storey tall. Naruto noticed that its mask had tiger like markings on it and the jaw section could unlatch and was filled with sharp teeth.

"**So you're the one responsible for the deaths of the people in the village?"** Naruto asked.

"I might be… what's it to you?" Tigero replied.

"**Well I've been paid to eliminate whatever is doing that so…"** Naruto allowed the hollow to figure the rest out himself.

"Ah I see, well let's see what a demonic Shinigami tastes like!" Tigero roared as he leapt at Naruto and attempted to swipe him with his sharp claws. Naruto sprang back from the tiger-like hollow but Tigero kept up the relentless assault as he leapt after Naruto whilst slashing away with his claws. Naruto flipped over a claw swipe and landed on Tigero's outstretched right arm before aiming a palm at his mask.

"**Hadō #31: Shakkahō! (Red Flame Cannon!)"** Naruto shot a ball of crimson spiritual energy straight at Tigero's mask, resulting in a fiery explosion that knocked the large hollow back slightly with his face smoking. **'I'm still not that well versed in Kido, without the incantation my spells aren't at max power but this guy is too fast…'**

"Is that the best you got boy?" Tigero roared as he rushed at Naruto out of the smoke, his mask slightly singed but otherwise fine. Naruto drew his Zanpakutou and deflected the first few attacks launched at him before he braced himself and snapped a kick that connected with Tigero's chest and knocked him away slightly.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu."** Naruto created six shadow clones and had them attack Tigero, who was surprised to see multiple copies of his enemy. Naruto grinned at the distraction as he began drawing on his spiritual energy into his palm.

"**Sanzai suru, kemono no hone! Sentō, kōshō, kōtetsu no sharin. Ugokeba kaze, tomareba sora. Yariutsu neiro ga kōjō ni michiru!** **(Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!)"** Naruto chanted as yellow spiritual energy enveloped his entire right fist in an orb of electricity.

"**Hadō #63: Raikōhō! (Thunder Roar Cannon!)"** Naruto shouted as a blast of concentrated blast of energy shot towards Tigero and impacted against his chest before exploding in a thunderous roar.

"… you're better than I expected boy…" Tigero coughed as he pulled himself out of the small crater only to see Naruto vanish in a blur of speed from the tree branch and reappear beside him. "How?"

"**Shunpo. (Flash Step.)"** Naruto whispered with a chuckle as he extended his index and middle fingers from a closed fist, forming a gun-like shape and pointing it at the back of Tigero's head.** "Bye bye!"**

"**Hadō #4: Byakurai. (White Lightning.)"** A concentrated beam of bluish-white lightning shot from his fingertips and through Tigero's head and mask, Naruto watched as the hollow collapse on the floor and disintegrate. "Well that was interesting…"

Hokage's office

"Naruto, I would appreciate it if you would actually enter my office using the door sometimes…" Hiruzen sighed as he looked up from his paperwork to see Naruto standing there.

"Meh I'll use it when I feel like it, on a more serious note…" Naruto placed the mission scroll on the Hokage's desk. "I want you to promise me that if any more missions like this one come up that you will give them to me."

"For what reason do you want to do these kinds of missions?" Hiruzen asked bewildered as he looked at the mission scroll again.

"The… creatures that are behind these disappearances are known as hollows… they can only be seen by people with Shinigami-like powers so I am the only one who can accomplish these missions." Naruto replied seriously.

"… fine, if any of such missions do appear again. I will hand them to you directly…on another topic, what techniques did you use against Anko and in your missions?" Hiruzen puffed on his pipe.

"Those can only be performed by Shinigami so there is no point in explaining about them, see ya." Naruto waved as he leapt out the window and vanished in a blur of speed.

Namikaze estate

"I'm back!" Naruto called out as he walked through the front door and was immediately tackled to the floor by a tan blur, which revealed itself to be Anko straddling his stomach.

"Start explaining mister!" Anko demanded.

"I will once you get off my stomach…" Naruto deadpanned as Anko pouted but jumped off and helped Naruto to get up. "Please get Akane-chan and meet me in the living room."

Naruto watched as Anko nodded and went off to find Akane, he sighed as he mentally prepared himself for a long explanation about hollows.

"Okay now that we're all here, hollows are a race of creatures which are born from human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to the afterlife after their death and stay in the human world for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased humans." Naruto explained slowly to make sure the two women understood. "Hollows are former Pluses, deceased human souls that lose their hearts to despair or remain in the real world for too long."

"The majority of ghosts peacefully move on to the afterlife after their deaths. Some, however, stay in the living world to fulfill certain goals, such as looking after a loved one, protecting a particular location, or pursuing a grudge from beyond the grave. However, with only limited abilities to interact with the living, and by definition tied to their goals, many ghosts find they are unable to cope when their loved ones move on or old enemies forget them. At this point, some will become dangerously obsessed with fulfilling those goals, even if the means to fulfil them renders the soul empty: for example, killing anyone who comes near a loved one, in order to keep them from hurting that person. In doing so, the ghost warps into a Hollow and, ironically, often makes the focus of their obsession into their first victim." Naruto repeated word for word from the memories he gained from the Shinigami's soul shard.

"That's a lot to take in… so technically anyone can become a Hollow?" Anko asked, to which Naruto nodded solemnly. "Damn that sucks…"

"They are dangerous and can only be seen by people with high spiritual powers, such as myself, that's why I don't want you two to accompany me on missions regarding Hollows." Naruto told them.

"I guess you're right… it's just that I'm the Kyuubi no Yoko yet…" Akane clenched her fists but Naruto just drew her into a hug.

"Well… look at it this way, we all have abilities that make us special so mine just happens to involve Hollows." Naruto comforted her but a pecking at the window drew his attention, he opened the window and a messenger bird landed on his hand. Naruto opened the small scroll that the bird had been carrying and read the note.

'_Naruto please report to my office immediately, we have a situation concerning those Hollows you told me about._

_Sandaime Hokage.'_

"Shit, sorry girls but the old man just sent me a message concerning Hollows." Naruto said as he sunk into a shadow portal.

"Be careful Naruto…" Akane whispered softly but Anko managed to catch.

'Heh only wanting him for his power? Doesn't look like it.' Anko smirked inwardly at the thought.

Hokage's office…again

"Yo old man, what's this about Hollows?" Naruto asked as he rose out of a shadow.

"Ah Naruto you're here, a team of Chunnins I sent out on a mission just returned with only two of the original four members alive. They claim to have been attacked by an invisible creature on their way back from the mission; I want you to investigate this it." Hiruzen stated to which Naruto nodded.

"Where did this happen?" Naruto asked.

"The team's report stated that the incident occurred near the Deserted Forest, they had been taking a break when one of their members was suddenly dragged away by an invisible foe." Hiruzen read from a piece of paper.

"I see… alright I'll check it out." Naruto sunk back into a shadow portal that formed below his feet.

Deserted Forest

Naruto emerged from a shadow of a tree carefully and surveyed his surroundings, he noted the furrow marks and damaged trees that indicated signs of a struggle. Naruto crouched down next to a deep furrow and noticed that it was deeper towards the south, signifying that the target had been dragged north.

'Must be a feral Hollow and pretty desperate to attack living humans that were grouped together.' Naruto deduced as he followed the trail. He briefly sensed a flare of Hollow energy signature but it vanished as soon as it appeared, he frowned at the weird phenomenon. Naruto suddenly rolled to the right as a tentacle smash into the ground where he had been previously, he came up in a crouch and looked up.

A Hollow with a squid-like mask was crouched on a tree branch and staring down at him with its yellow slit-like eyes, it had a humanoid upper torso but four tentacles for legs and two more for arms.

"Man you're one ugly sucker." Naruto smirked but his mind was working out why he hadn't sensed the Hollow earlier. 'I should be able to sense its presence but all I'm reading is a void…That's it! This Hollow's ability is to mask its spiritual signature, so that's why I sensed a flare before it disappeared.'

The squid-like Hollow roared and retracted its tentacle before lashing out with it in a vertical swipe that Naruto easily side-stepped before jumping over a horizontal tentacle swipe. Naruto flash-stepped beside the Hollow but quickly backpedalled when the Hollow blew out a dark purple mist from its mask's mouth slit.

"Talk about breath problems…" Naruto muttered as he ran through a few handseals and took a deep breath.

"Fūton: Daitoppa! (Wind release: Great Breakthrough!)" Naruto exhaled a huge blast of wind that efficiently dispersed the poison mist that had been creeping up on him and further slammed the Hollow into the tree trunk behind it. The wood shattered under the impact as the Hollow continued its trajectory and smashed into the sandy ground, Naruto didn't waste the chance as he ran through more handseals.

"Fūton: Atsugai! (Wind release: Pressure Damage!)" Naruto shot out a condensed sphere of wind chakra that impacted onto the ground and erupted into a fierce dome of hurricane-speed winds. Naruto stared into the smoke before flash-stepping to the side as a tentacle shot straight through the spot he had previously occupied. Naruto frowned as he saw that the Hollow only had minor scrapes and bruises.

'An attack of that calibre should have at least wounded him unless… it seems that Hollows can only be hurt by Zanpakutous and Kido only…' Naruto mused as he created two Kage Bushins and sent them to flank the Hollow, the Hollow swiped at a clone with its tentacle and connected but the clone just dispersed in a poof of smoke. While the remaining clone distracted the squid-like Hollow, Naruto held up his right palm facing the Hollow.

"Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen, banshō, habataki, hito no na o kansu mono yo! Shōnetsu to sōran, umihedate sakamaki minami e to ho o susume yo! (Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!)" Naruto chanted as red spiritual energy gathered into an orb of crimson energy.

"Hadō #31: Shakkahō! (Red Fire Cannon!)" Naruto released the spell in a wide beam of crimson energy that smashed directly into the Hollow, it screamed out in pain as its body started burning and eventually only a pile of ash remained.

'Damn…I hope there aren't any more Hollow appearances today, expending this much reiatsu is tiring me out…' Naruto panted slightly as he walked back to the village to report his success in eliminating the Hollow.

Fifteen minutes later

The Sandaime waved off team 7 that had just succeeded in accomplishing their first D-rank mission… capturing Tora the cat. He chuckled inwardly as he remembered how torn up they looked as they entered the office, a cough interrupted his thoughts.

"I have dealt with the Hollow at the Deserted Forest." Naruto crossed his arms as he stared at the Hokage.

"Very good Naruto-kun, take this as payment for a successful C-rank completion." Hiruzen tossed him a bag of coins, which he caught.

"If that's all, I'm heading back now." Naruto leapt out the office window causing the Hokage to sigh.

"Someday Naruto…I don't know when but someday I will find a way to force you to use my office door!" Hiruzen vowed.

Namikaze estate

Naruto walked through the front door and collapsed face first into the couch in the living room with a tired sigh causing Akane, who had been training, to walk over.

"It's rare to see you this… tired." Akane gestured to his prone form as Naruto rolled over so he was facing skywards.

"It's because expending reiatsu is different than using chakra, I have an unlimited supply of youki so I can't get exhausted but reiatsu is another thing completely. Plus I discovered that the fucking Hollows can only be hurt by a Zanpakutou or Kido spells… meaning ninjutsu is ineffective against them." Naruto groaned.

"Speaking of reiatsu, Anko has been wondering when you were going to test out her reiatsu training with her." Akane told him.

"I'll get on it when I don't feel like I have an Akimichi sitting on my back…where is Anko-chan anyway?" Naruto asked causing Akane to shrug.

"Not sure, just told me that she has to go meet Kurenai-san at the Dango bar for some reason." Akane replied before helping Naruto upright. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Naruto made his way to the bedroom with Akane's help and fell back onto the comfortable mattress with a content sigh, Akane giggled and tucked him in before leaving the room.

Akane grabbed her Zanpakutou and placed it on her lap before she started meditating.

Akane's Zanpakutou's inner world

Akane opened her eyes to find herself in a throne room with a flame motif, a woman dressed like a queen with flowing fire for hair sat on the throne.

"Hello Akane, long time no see… do you still remember my name?" Her Zanpakutou spirit asked.

"Of course…" Akane smirked.

"Good, I would have been most… upset had you forgotten it." The spirit replied. "For what reason have you come in here?"

"I want to be able to help Naru-kun fight against these…Hollows." Akane said with determination.

"So basically… you don't want to feel useless?" The spirit replied.

"…yes." Akane whispered softly but her Zanpakutou heard it none the less.

"I don't see how I can help you there except lend you my aid when possible." The spirit crossed her arms.

"That is all I ask." Akane replied before fading away.

With Anko

"So Nai-chan, how's your team been doing so far?" Anko asked the genjutsu mistress as she bit into another piece of Dango.

"Pretty decent so far. Kiba is too reckless and often charges into a situation before thinking, Shino has to open up more to us while Hinata…" Kurenai sighed.

"Hinata what?" Anko lifted an eyebrow curiously.

"Well she is still as shy as always and stutters a lot but has been showing strange behaviour… especially when Kiba mentions that new girl on your team." Kurenai replied worriedly.

"Uzumaki Akane?" Anko offered, to which Kurenai nodded.

"Hinata seems to often mumble to herself when Akane is mentioned, I once heard the word 'bitch' and also 'stealing what's mine' in her random mumblings." Kurenai looked into her empty cup.

"Duh, she's obviously jealous that Akane got to Naruto first." Anko rolled her eyes.

"I know, she has had a crush on him since they were kids. I can't believe he never noticed it!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"He wasn't exactly very bright before the Mizuki incident took place." Anko snickered.

"I guess… since you're his sensei, could you ask him to give Hinata a chance?" Kurenai asked hopefully.

"Not a chance in hell!" Anko replied furiously. "You heard his explanation in the classroom, she didn't bother to help him out when he needed it so too bad for her!"

Kurenai stared after her friend in mild shock as she stormed out of the bar, all the while wondering why her friend had reacted in such a manner.

'How dare she tell me to ask Naruto-kun to give that creepy pale-eyed stalked a chance?' Anko ranted inside her head as she walked down the street.

"Yo Anko." A lazy voice drawled causing her to look around until her eyes rested upon Kakashi, who was reading his stupid book as usual.

"What do you want Kakashi?" Anko asked irritably.

"Wow didn't someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Kakashi replied with his signature eye-smile.

"Stop wasting my time and spit it out!" Anko scowled.

"Geez fine, I want you to hand this scroll to Naruto. Just tell him it's from me." Kakashi handed her an ordinary sealing scroll.

"What's inside it?" Anko eyed the scroll suspiciously.

"Nothing bad, just a jutsu that I believe he should learn. Ja ne!" Kakashi waved as he walked away.

Anko blinked and looked at the scroll for a total of three seconds before shrugging and resuming her walk back to the Namikaze estate. Making sure that nobody was nearby first, Anko entered the estate and through the front door to find Akane going through some sword katas by herself.

"Hey Akane, have you seen Naruto-kun?" Anko asked the redhead, who paused for a while and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"He just returned around fifteen minutes ago but he was dead tired so I told him to get some sleep, he's currently sleeping in our bedroom." Akane replied.

"Oh I see…" Anko said.

"So what were you looking for him for, if it's for your reiatsu training he already told me he would get right on it the moment he isn't so tired." Akane informed Anko of what Naruto had told her.

"No that's not it; Kakashi gave me this scroll to hand to him. He said it was a jutsu scroll contained a jutsu that Naruto-kun would be interested in learning." Anko took the scroll out of her coat pocket and handed it over, Akane inspected the scroll thoroughly before shrugging.

"Seems like a normal sealing scroll to me besides I don't believe Kakashi has a grudge against Naru-kun." Akane returned the scroll to her.

"So what do I do with it?" Anko asked.

"You can either hold on to it until Naru-kun awakes or just leave it at the bedside table." Akane suggested.

"I think I'll just leave it on the table." Anko decided and went up to the bedroom as Akane returned to her kenjutsu practice.

Unknown location

"Pein, has everyone been briefed?" A man wearing an orange mask with a spiral design and one eyehole asked a man with orange spiky hair, multiple piercings on his face and ears and purplish-grey ripple designed eyes.

"Yes Madara, everyone has been told of our organisation's purpose." Pein replied.

"Good, then inform everyone that it's almost time for Akatsuki to move." Madara told him and Pein nodded before leaving the room.

'All according to plan…' Madara reached a hand under his orange mask and rubbed a hand along a smooth, white porcelain surface that covered a quarter of his lower jaw. 'Soon I will be complete…'

* * *

**Well that's another chapter done with, sorry for the relatively short length as this is more of a filler chapter to show that while Naruto can perform Shinigami-related skills, he still doesn't have full control over them like the Shinigami king. I showed some scenes involving Akane and Anko as I tried to show some of the other characters as well instead of purely Naruto only. Akane has a zanpakutou of her own and it will be of my own creation as well so look out for it.**

**A little hint at the last part concerning Madara, you get a virtual cookie if you figured out what Madara is though it isn't very hard to guess if you are a Bleach fan as well. I promise the next chapter is going to be longer because it will contain the Wave Arc, I'm so glad I can finally introduce one of my favourite Naruto characters, Momochi Zabuza!**

**Please review or I will send Orochimaru to kidnap you while you're asleep!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 3:Demons of Mist and Shadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the elements from Bleach… I do own this story!**

**Hey each and every one of my adoring fans out there, its xNamikazeKyuubix back with another chapter of Naruto: Demonic Shinigami! I'm glad to see people reviewing this story as well as Naruto: Force Unleashed, everyone who guessed that Madara is an arrancar is right. However he is not an Espada, the Espada have yet to be formed since this is before the Bleach storyline even started. I won't say any more lest I risk spoiling the rest of the story for you guys.**

**Harem is now consisting of: Akane, Anko, Shukaku, Yugito/Nibi, Tayuya and Koyuki. I am unsure if I should keep this as the final harem or not, if I add any more it may become too unmanageable but I also want to see a few other girls with Naruto as well… some choices are so hard to make!**

**So here is the next chapter for your enjoyment!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Demons of Mist and Shadow

A month had passed since Naruto and his team had begun taking missions from the village, all of course C-rank and above since they refused to do anything below that. Naruto had also dealt with seven more Hollow sightings over the month; none of them were really serious since he didn't even have to use his Zanpakutou yet. Naruto had begun his research regarding training reiatsu as a human as he had promised Anko; needless to say he has yet to find a safe way.

Now we see Team 11 standing at ease in the middle of the Hokage's office, they had just returned from a B-ranked mission where they had to eliminate a group of missing-nins from various villages. Apparently they had joined forces and taken over a small village along the outskirts of Hi no Kuni, the people of the village have been suffering under their rule. Naruto had easily dispatched two missing-nins from Iwagakure (Hidden Rock) while Akane and Anko dispatched a missing-nin from Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall) and Sunagakure (Hidden Sand) respectively.

"So is that everything you have to report from the mission?" The Sandaime Hokage asked as he took another puff off his pipe.

"Well… the beds in their hotel are really comfortable if you catch my drift." Naruto smirked along with Akane and Anko causing Hiruzen to let out a perverted giggle as he discreetly wiped away the trail of blood from his nose.

"Very well Naruto-kun, so here is the pay for a successful B-ranked mission completed." Hiruzen picked the worst time to say that as Team 7 just entered the office with a furious looking Sasuke, heart-eyed Sakura, blank-faced Sai and apologetic looking Kakashi.

"I demand to know why the dobe has been allowed to attempt a B-ranked mission when I, an Uchiha, have to be stuck doing these stupid chores!" Sasuke demanded in an arrogant tone.

"Sasuke-kun is right, why does the Naruto-baka get to do a higher ranked mission than us!" Sakura screeched in support of her crush but before the Sandaime could reply, Iruka, who was in the room at the time, responded first.

"You idiot! You're just a rookie Genin that had recently graduated from the academy; everyone starts off with the simple duties and works their way up!" Iruka yelled at the two Genin as Naruto's group watch on in amusement.

"Then why does the dobe get to go on-" Sasuke's reply was interrupted by a slap to the back of his head courtesy of Kakashi.

"Sasuke might I remind you who exactly you are talking to?" Kakashi reprimanded his student before rubbing his head sheepishly and looking back at the Hokage. "Sorry about my cute little Genin Hokage-sama."

"That's quite alright Kakashi just make sure it doesn't happen again, as to answer your question young Sasuke… Team 11 have proven themselves to be capable of higher-ranked missions, something your team has yet to show."

Sasuke looked like he was about to retort when Naruto coughed to gain everyone's attention, "I believe I know the perfect solution to our little problem."

"Oh do you now Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked the demon-Shinigami hybrid with amusement.

"How about both our teams go on a joint C-ranked mission, that way their team can gain the experience needed without much risk." Naruto suggested causing the Hokage to look thoughtful and Iruka to smile slightly.

'It seems that your transformation really helped you to mature Naruto…' Iruka thought with happiness.

"That's an excellent suggestion Naruto-kun, I approve of your proposal for a joint C-ranked mission between Team 7 and Team 11." Hiruzen finally announced causing Kakashi and his team, except Sai, to look surprised.

'Naruto-baka actually helped us out?' **'Don't listen to him; he is obviously using this to make us love him!'** 'That's right! No way am I falling for that trick, Sasuke-kun is the only one for me!' Sakura looked back at Sasuke with an adoring face.

'The dobe actually backed me up?' Sasuke thought in surprise.

'Naruto actually helping Sasuke… he must have something planned… meh I can't be bothered.' Kakashi shrugged lazily as the Hokage rummaged through the available C-ranks before finding an acceptable one.

"Your C-rank mission is a protection mission of a certain individual, Tazuna-san you may come in now." The Sandaime called out as the door to the office swung open and the occupants were immediately hit by a strong stench of alcohol.

"What's this?" A voice slurred. Standing in the doorway was a man with grey hair, moustache and beard and despite his relatively old age, they could see that he had a muscular frame. There was a sake bottle in his hand, which explained where the alcohol smell was coming from.

"This is my protection?" Tazuna said in a clearer tone this time. "They look like a bunch of brats, especially the pink one with the large forehead and the brooder with the duck-ass hairstyle."

"What's the point of killing the person we are trying to protect ne?" Kakashi eye-smiled as he held back both Genins as they tried to struggle free to attack the man.

"I am the super expert bridge builder, Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete my bridge." Tazuna stated.

"Despite their age Tazuna-san, I'm sure my Genin can handle this mission. And even if something they can't handle comes along, the rest of us are more than enough to handle it." Kakashi told the bridge builder as the two insulted Genins calmed down and settled for glaring at the man.

"I guess you're right… so when are we able to set out for my country?" Tazuna asked.

"Meet us back at the gate in an hours' time." Kakashi replied before leaving the room with his team and Tazuna, leaving Team 11 in the room along with the Sandaime and Iruka.

"Aren't you and your team going to prepare for the mission Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen looked curiously at the former jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

"Nah, we're already prepared for it." Naruto produced a storage scroll from a storage seal on his arm. "This scroll contains the necessary materials and rations needed for a typical week long C-ranked mission, and also money to buy more if the mission duration extends beyond that time frame."

"Oh very smart of you Naruto-kun but why are you still in here?" Hiruzen asked.

"Just wanted to tell you that we may run into Hollows on this mission so I was wondering…?" Naruto trailed off.

"Fine… you have tactical command of the mission once a Hollow shows up." Hiruzen sighed as the demonic Shinigami smirked as he left with his team via shadow portal.

An hour later at Konoha's gate

Tazuna was standing at the gate along with Team 11 and were waiting for Team 7 to arrive; they didn't have to wait long as the Genins of the team arrived a minute later.

"Yo." A lazy voice greeted as the group turned to the right simultaneously to see Kakashi leaning against a tree trunk, his face buried in his porn as usual.

"YOU Aren't late?" Sakura finished off in a softer voice in confusion before she pointed accusingly at him. "Who are you imposter and what have you done with Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as everyone looked at him with a deadpanned expression, which he promptly ignored. "Right, let's get moving."

The first few minutes of the trip was serenely calm, with Naruto walking slightly ahead with Anko and Akane attached to his arms, Tazuna wondering how the brat scored two hot chicks, Kakashi giggling perversely either from the book or Naruto, Sasuke brooding and Sai being his emotionless self. That is until their resident pink-haired harpy, who had been hounding the self-proclaimed emo king, decided to ruin it with her voice.

"Um… Tazuna-san?" Sakura began hesitantly, prompting the bridge builder to turn and look at her over his shoulder.

"What is it girl?" Tazuna replied but was inwardly thinking. 'I think it's a girl… maybe.'

"You're from Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) right?" Sakura asked.

"That's right, what about it?" Tazuna answered but the pink-haired… girl had already turned to face her teacher.

"Umm… Kakashi-sensei? Do they have shinobi in that country too?" Sakura asked.

"No, not in Nami no Kuni but in most other countries… the culture and customs may be different but hidden villages exist and so do ninjas." Kakashi looked at her lazily with his eye but was mentally sighing as his student was taking time away from reading his precious.

"To the many countries of the continent, the existence of a shinobi village means military power. This is how they hold and maintain advantages over each other but it's not that the villages rule the countries; they merely stand equally with the countries government. A small island country like Nami no Kuni doesn't receive much interference from the larger countries and does not need a shinobi village. Within the many shinobi villages, Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna and Iwa are the largest and most powerful, commonly referred to as 'The Five Great Shinobi Villages'. And these are the only villages whose leader receives the name 'Kage (Shadow)'." Kakashi had launched into an explanation that everyone was listening too. "The five 'Kages' are the Hokage (Fire Shadow), Mizukage (Water Shadow), Raikage (Lightning Shadow), Kazekage (Wind Shadow) and Tsuchikage (Stone Shadow), they reign over the thousands of ninja in the world."

"Wow! Hokage-sama is the best!" Sakura squealed but her inner-self disagreed. **'That lame geezer is that incredible? Sounds fishy… I bet Sasuke-kun could kick his ass!'**

"However, you guys don't have to worry. There won't be any ninja combat on a C-ranked mission." Kakashi ruffled Sakura's hair reassuringly.

"Then, we won't come into contact with any foreign ninjas?" Sakura asked with a mental sigh of relief.

"Hahaha, of course not." Kakashi chuckled in reply but missed the slight flinch and nervous look Tazuna had but Naruto spotted it and frowned slightly. The group walked on in relative silence with a few whispers of conversation until they approached a puddle in the middle of the road, Naruto, Kakashi, Anko and Akane instantly recognised it as a genjutsu.

Anko and Akane smirked when they saw that a devious grin had stretched itself across the whiskered blondes face while Kakashi lifted an eyebrow but decided to just watch the show. Naruto slowly began to gather reiatsu into his left palm and it formed a small blue orb that was barely visible.

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui. (Blue Fire, Crash Down.)" Naruto whispered as a blue beam of fire blasted into the 'puddle' as he walked past causing two figures to emerge from it screaming as they rolled on the ground trying to extinguish the flames.

"You bastard!" One of them shouted after the pair had righted themselves after successfully extinguishing the blue flames that had burned their clothes.

"Ah Gozu and Meizu the Oni Kyōdai (Demon Brothers), missing-nins from Kirigakure no Sato." Anko said as she recognised the pair.

"Our reputation seems to precede us Meizu." Gozu chuckled.

"That is has Gozu but if you know of us then you must know of our combat speciality." Meizu smirked under his mask as he jingled the shuriken chain linked to each of their gauntlets. Before anyone could move, Naruto had disappeared from the spot and emerged behind the duo and sheathed his katana.

"Kuroryuu no Tsume. (Black Dragon's Claw)" Naruto whispered as a resounding click sounded through the area and the chain was sliced in two. Sasuke fumed that the 'dobe' had been able to spot the genjutsu when he didn't, Sakura fumed because Sasuke was upset, Kakashi had a smile under his mask at his sensei's son's abilities and Tazuna had a gobsmacked expression. Akane had quickly taken the opportunity to deliver lightning fast blows to two missing-nins' necks, which knocked both of them out.

"Well done team!" Anko declared proudly with a smirk as Naruto helped Akane tie the demon brothers to a tree.

"I wish I could say the same for you guys, only Sai managed to figure out that the puddle was a genjutsu. You just had to use some common sense; there shouldn't be a puddle when the weather has been sunny." Kakashi berated his team causing Sasuke to sneer and turn away and Sakura went to try and comfort the emo king. "Good job in taking their advantage out Naruto but I had hoped to figure out who their target was."

"Kakashi…" Naruto shook his head sadly and pointed at a grinning Anko, who was licking a kunai as she approached the two still unconscious and tied up shinobi.

"Oh right…" Kakashi deadpanned as he remembered that Anko was part of the Torture and Interrogation Department. Anko grinned as she cut one of them free and dragged him off into the forest; Kakashi pitied the poor Chunnin as he heard cries of pain coming from their direction.

"All done, they were working with Momochi Zabuza to kill the old drunk." Anko jerked her thumb in the direction of a nervously sweating Tazuna.

"Interesting… do you have anything to add to that Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked the bridge builder.

"Alright the truth is that I lied about the mission but I had no choice! Wave had been taken over by a corporate tyrant known as Gatou, he controls all the shipping lanes around Nami no Kuni now. His thugs run rampant over our entire country doing whatever they please and our economy has suffered greatly. The bridge I am building is our only way to break free from his tyranny and the only protection mission we could afford was a C-rank." Tazuna explained.

"Well that's sad and all but if it was known that there would be ninjas after you this would have been a B-rank and a proper squad of ninjas would have been sent. As of now, we are operating outside or our duties." Kakashi told him.

"We're not ready for this kind of mission. Let's quit so Hokage-sama can send a proper team to accomplish the mission!" Sakura added since she was terrified at the prospect of fighting enemy ninjas.

"Are you stupid or just a moron?" Naruto's voice interrupted their small chat.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BAKA!" Sakura screeched with a tick mark on her abnormally large forehead causing everyone to cover their ears in pain.

"Our team had just returned from a B-ranked mission when your team entered the office or have you forgotten?" Naruto replied once the ringing had left his ears.

"B-but-"

"You can go back if you want but our team is going to continue the mission regardless of how much they paid because Gatou is a scum that deserves to die." Naruto growled slightly causing Tazuna to look at him gratefully.

"I agree with the dobe, an Uchiha such as myself will not back down from a mission." Sasuke grunted with a voice filled with arrogance causing everyone except Sakura to roll their eyes.

"Whatever you say teme (bastard), we should get going while the coward can stay with the two prisoners until leaf shinobi come to get them." Naruto directed his gaze at Sakura.

'N-no I'm not a coward; I will show Sasuke-kun my strength!' Sakura thought to herself before shaking her head and informing the group that she will continue with the mission as well.

"So isn't this Gatou one of the world's wealthiest people and owns Gatou Company?" Kakashi asked offhandedly as they walked.

"Yes… officially he runs a large shipping company but secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items while using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and countries. He is a very nasty man. It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on Nami no Kuni. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. Gatou now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country; the only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge." Tazuna replied with a sigh.

"I see… since you're the one building the bridge, you're in his way." Sakura deduced with her oh so large brain causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"Gee you think?" Naruto responded sarcastically.

A few minutes later, the two shinobi teams found themselves on a wooden boat being rowed along by a fisherman friend of Tazuna's.

"Wow this mist is seriously thick, I can barely see ahead of us." Akane commented but added inwardly. 'Unless I channel youki to my pupils to enhance my eyesight.'

"We should be able to see the bridge soon, Nami no Kuni is at the base of the bridge." The fisherman stated as the group was just able to make out a blurred image past the mist.

"That's a big bridge…" Naruto whistled in awe at the sheer magnitude of the stone bridge that had just came into view.

"WOW! IT'S HUGE!" Sakura screamed.

"Hey be quiet! Why do you think we're hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou's thugs find us." The fisherman whispered harshly causing Sakura to slap her hands over her mouth in embarrassment.

"Hey this is the end of the line for me; I wish you good luck in your efforts Tazuna and shinobi-sans." The fisherman said as they alighted before rowing back the way they came.

"Hey you guys actually got me back to my country safely." Tazuna sighed in relief as they continued walking though Kakashi and Naruto were thinking about something.

'If we get attacked again it will surely be a Jounin ranked ninja and not a Chunnin ranked one…' Kakashi thought gloomily since that meant he wouldn't be able to read his Icha Icha.

'My enhanced sense of smell can pick up two distinct scents, one smells like iron and blood while the other… smells like ice and snow.' Naruto thought as he took discreet sniffs of the air that was only noticed by Akane and Anko.

Naruto suddenly flung a kunai straight into some bushes off to the side of the road; everyone tensed as he walked over slowly and revealed that it was just a white-coloured rabbit.

"NARUTO-BAKA! STOP SCARING US! AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THE POOR RABBIT!" Sakura screeched as she held the shocked rabbit to her underdeveloped chest.

'That was a snow rabbit, its fur changes colour depending on the amount of sunlight, white is for during the winter… so that means this is a rabbit that had been bred indoors for the purpose of Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Switch technique). So the enemy is already here…' Kakashi glanced around wearily as Naruto, Akane and Anko seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

"Everybody get down NOW!" Kakashi shouted as he pushed Sakura and Sai to the ground while Sasuke pushed Tazuna down. Naruto merely drew his katana in a flash and deflected the huge cleaver-like sword into another tree trunk, where a figure landed on the sword's handle. The figure was a muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows; the lower half of his face was covered with white bandages like a mask. He was bare-chested except for a simple sword holster over his chest; he wore pinstriped pants and matching mimetic wrist warmers and leg warmers.

"Momochi Zabuza, the Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Hidden Mist)." Naruto felt a grin stretch across his face at the prospect of fighting such a well-known master of kenjutsu to test himself.

"Ah I'm flattered that you know me but I'm afraid the only people I know from your little group would be Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi of the Sharingan)." Zabuza chuckled but he was thinking differently. 'This kid was able to deflect my blade with just a katana, he must either be freakishly strong or an expert swordsman… or both.'

"Ah where are my manners, Uzumaki Naruto at your service." Naruto bowed dramatically before turning to Akane. "Sorry Akane-chan but I call dibs on this guy; I've been itching to fight a swordsman of Zabuza's calibre for a while now."

"Fine…" Akane pouted before smirking at him. "You owe me for this."

"Sure I'll make it up to you tonight." Naruto kissed her on the lips before drawing his katana again and pointing the tip at Zabuza. "Yo mister demon of the mist, let's find out right now who's the better demonic swordsman!"

"I wanted to fight Kakashi but my gut instincts tell me that you will be much more interesting to fight but your flimsy katana won't be able to defeat my Kubikiribōchō (Decapitating Carving Knife)." Zabuza smirked under his bandages.

"I wouldn't go and underestimate the strength of my sword if I were you." Naruto smirked as well.

"Good point." Zabuza admitted before kicking off the tree trunk and grabbing his sword free of it at the same time before landing on the lake's surface.

"Are you sure it's wise to let Naruto fight Zabuza on his own?" Kakashi asked Anko, who was chewing on a Dango skewer uncaringly.

"Meh Naruto-kun can handle himself in a fight with that chump." Anko replied with a shrug and grin.

'What did he mean by Sharingan no Kakashi?' Sasuke thought as he glanced at his sensei in confusion but his unasked question was answered the next second.

"Would you or your student mind if I use this to observe the fight?" Kakashi lifted his slanted headband slightly.

"Go ahead, it's not like you will be able to copy any of my student's moves." Anko grinned at the surprised look on Kakashi's face but he just shook it off and lifted his headband up, revealing a scar running over the skin around his eye along with a Sharingan eye.

'Even he has a Sharingan and he's not even an Uchiha like me!' Sasuke clenched his fists in anger that he had yet to activate his clan's famous eye bloodline.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu. (Ninja Art: Hidden Mist technique)" Zabuza whispered as he begin emitting a large amount of chakra from his body which started to create a dense mist around the entire area, effectively cutting off everyone's eyesight.

"So it begins." Naruto grinned as he shifted into a sword stance as the mist steadily grew thicker and thicker before the air became thick with Zabuza's killing intent.

"**Eight choices. Liver, lungs, spine, clevical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys and heart. Which one should I go after?"** Zabuza used a technique to amplify his voice, which coupled with his impressive killing intent caused Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna to start sweating in fear.

'W-what an incredibly dangerous KI. It feels like I'll be killed if I make a single move, that's how heavy the air is right now. Experiencing this for a while is enough to drive a person crazy. The intensity of an opponent like him… it feels like my life is being squeezed. I can't take it… I'd almost rather die now and get it over with.' Sasuke trembled as he slowly lifted his kunai to his neck.

"Wow and I thought only the Haruno was a coward but apparently your whole team are cowards eh Kakashi?" Naruto chuckled as he pointed his katana at Sasuke. "Looks like you really are an emo ne? Don't worry Uchiha, while I may not like you in the least, I won't let you die." '…yet.'

Naruto's words seemed to have shaken Sasuke out of his suicidal thoughts and Kakashi shot him a grateful look but Naruto had already returned to finding Zabuza.

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza shouted as he suddenly appeared in the middle of the Genins of Team 7 and Tazuna and was about to swing his zanbatou when Naruto's form appeared in front of him and slashed through his body.

"Mizu Bushin (Water Clone)…" Naruto whispered as the body in front of him burst into water before he switched his katana to his left hand and blocked a side swing of Zabuza's blade.

"Not bad gaki (Brat)." Zabuza grunted as he shifted his weight and kicked out with his left leg but Naruto caught it with his free hand before it could connect.

"Not so bad yourself… No-brows." Naruto chuckled as Zabuza grew a tick mark on his head while everyone else snickered at the nickname that Naruto gave the missing-nin.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Zabuza roared as he pulled his leg back and jumped back a few paces.

"You heard me… No-brows." Naruto switched the katana back to his right hand and beckoned for Zabuza to attack him with his left.

"That's it gaki, you're dead!" Zabuza dashed straight at Naruto with a series of slashes that Naruto managed to avoid or deflect with his katana easily. Naruto grinned as this was exactly the kind of sword battle he had been looking for; he blocked a right swing and slammed a palm into Zabuza's chest.

Zabuza stumbled back a few steps and coughed but recovered in time to use Kubikiribōchō to block a vicious combination of attacks from the blonde he was fighting. Zabuza parried a strike before bringing his huge blade above his head and slammed it down onto Naruto, who managed to block the blow but grunted at the amount of strength it took. Zabuza grinned underneath his bandages as he drew his leg back and kicked Naruto straight in the stomach since both his arms were occupied with blocking his blade.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he vanished in a column of smoke causing Zabuza to pitch forward slightly due to the lack of resistance under his sword suddenly. Zabuza quickly pulled his sword back and looked around for his opponent when a dark chuckle escaped from the surroundings.

"**Eight choices. Liver, lungs, spine, clevical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys and heart. Which one should I go after?" **Naruto imitated Zabuza with his demonic voice whilst releasing his own killing intent. **"Does that sound familiar Zabu-chan?"**

Zabuza gritted his teeth as he tried to pinpoint the so-called Genin that could match his strength and his eyes widened as he snapped his head up to see a descending Naruto.

"**Kuroryuu no kōka! (Black Dragon's Descent!)"** Naruto used the momentum of his fall to power his attack and unsheathed his katana at the last moment, impacting directly against the flat of Kubikiribōchō. Zabuza was thrown backwards by the force of the blow; he stabbed his blade into the ground to prevent himself from flying any further and pulled himself upright.

"That's a pretty good attack kid, now try mine! Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri! (Water release: Rising Water Slicer!)" Zabuza channelled his water affinity into his blade before pulling it out of the ground in an arc in Naruto's direction. A fast jet of water shot straight through the ground directly at Naruto, the jet was so strong that it literally split the ground it travelled along. Naruto quickly leapt directly up into the air but it appeared to be part of Zabuza's plan as he had finished forming several handseals.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu! (Water release: Water Dragon Projectile technique!)" Zabuza shouted as the water in the nearby lake started forming into a giant water dragon that roared once before shooting straight at Naruto. Naruto cursed as he didn't have enough time to counter with a high enough spell since it needed incantation so he sighed.

'Looks like I have to reveal you sooner than I thought…' Naruto mused as he held his katana straight in front of him and started concentrating on his reiatsu.

"**Kurayami kara nukedasu, Kagekōtei. (Emerge from darkness, Shadow Emperor.)"** Naruto whispered as his katana turned completely black in colour before he stabbed himself with it, earning gasps from everyone in the area. However, instead of piercing him like it should, the black katana seemed to sink into his body.

Zabuza was startled when he saw the kid stab himself after whispering something but relaxed when he noticed that his water dragon had impacted into the kid. Water sprayed across the sky and rained back down to the earth but no sign of Naruto could be seen, everyone looked frantically around for the demonic Shinigami.

"**What's the matter? Did you lose something?" **A demonic voice asked with amusement as everyone's head snapped over to the voice and gasped when they saw a Naruto, who looked much more… different than normal. Naruto was now completely shrouded in shadows so that only his outline remained along with a pair of glowing amethyst eyes.

"What the fuck?" Zabuza eloquently expressed what was on everyone's mind.

"**I see you noticed my new look."** Naruto grinned but you couldn't see it causing everyone to give him a deadpanned look. **"Technically you are my enemy so why should I be revealing anything to you? Let's just say this is a special ability of my sword, now let's get wild!"**

Naruto dashed towards Zabuza with his hands held outward and two shadow katanas materialised within his grasp and he swung them both at Zabuza, who caught both blows with his larger sword. Naruto smirked as several sharp tendrils erupted from his shadow on the ground and attempted to impale Zabuza but he managed to leap back in time.

'What the hell is this kid?' Zabuza thought mentally as he swung his huge butcher-knife again and again, repeatedly hacking apart the shadow tendrils that chased after him but they just kept re-growing. Naruto vanished in a blur of speed and appeared in front of a panting Zabuza and punched him into a tree with a large shadow fist.

"What the hell are you?" Zabuza coughed out blood that stained his facial bandages red as he lay injured against the base of the tree.

"**Me? I'm your death."** Naruto formed a shadow spear in his hand and was about to plunge it into Zabuza's heart when two senbon came flying out of the tree and piercing Zabuza in the neck, he stiffened for a moment before slumping down.

"Sorry that would be me." A surprisingly soft voice said as a hunter-nin with a Kirigakure symbol on his mask emerged from the forest. "I thank you for your assistance shinobi-san; I have been tracking him down for quite a while."

"You are a Kirigakure hunter-nin." Naruto stated simply as he released his Shikai (Initial Release) and bent down to check Zabuza for a pulse. 'No pulse… must mean he's dead.'

"Most impressive, you are correct." The masked ninja nodded in Naruto's direction.

"Hunter-nin?" Sakura voiced aloud, having found her voice again.

"Yes my duty is to hunt down missing-nins; I'm a member of the Kirigakure hunter-nin forces." The masked ninja replied before vanishing in a swirl of leaves and landed beside Naruto next to Zabuza's dead body.

"In this world, there exists people younger than you but stronger than me." Kakashi said wisely to Sakura, who looked confused at the young hunter-nin.

"Your battle is now over. And now if you will excuse me, I have to dispose of this body since it has many secrets that I cannot let fall into enemy hands. Farewell." The hunter-nin placed Zabuza's arm over his shoulder and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

'There was something fishy about that hunter-nin… she was the one that smelled like ice and snow but why only come out after the battle is almost done?' Naruto mused to himself before realising everyone was looking at him. "What?"

"What do you mean what? How come you never told me your sword could pull some cool ass shit like that?" Anko poked his chest repeatedly.

"Umm… it slipped my mind?" Naruto offered lamely causing Kakashi to give him a thumbs up and Anko and Akane to facefault at the lame excuse.

"Dobe I demand you give me your sword, a weapon like that belongs in the hands of an Uchiha!" Sasuke arrogantly demanded as he held his hand out to Naruto.

"Sasu-" Kakashi was about to reprimand his student when Naruto held a hand out to stop him.

"You want my sword? Well come and get it then." Naruto said with an emotionless face causing Sasuke to smirk as he stepped forward and tried to take the katana sheathed at Naruto's waist. Before he could even touch the handle, a spike of shadow shot out of the handle and impaled Sasuke's palm causing him to let lose a girly scream.

"SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO-BAKA WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN?" Sakura screeched as she tended to the wound on the Uchiha's hand while Kakashi merely sighed.

"Are you fucking blind Haruno? It was the idiot who thought he could take my weapon; it is no fault of mine that my weapon rejected him." Naruto snorted as he walked past the dazed bridge builder. "Come on Tazuna-san, you have to lead the way to your house."

"R-right!" Tazuna stammered as he took the lead and the rest of the group followed.

Five minutes later

Tsunami heard the rhythmic knocking on the front door and placed the last dish away before wiping her hands on a cloth, she unlocked the door and opened it to be greeted to the sight of her father and several strangers.

"Tou-san!" Tsunami cried out in joy and embraced her father before smacking him upside the head with a frying pan she pulled out of… somewhere. "How many times have I told you to inform me before you leave?"

"Ehehe, sorry… but look! I managed to hire some ninjas and they continued the mission despite me lying to them!" Tazuna announced only to get smacked with the frying pan again.

"That's not something to be proud of!" Tsunami lectured her father before turning towards the group of ninjas, who had sweat-dropped at the scene. "Sorry about my dad, my name is Tsunami and please do come in."

Everyone had settled down in the living room soon after, Tsunami was busy in the kitchen cooking dinner so they were free to converse.

"Kakashi-sensei who was that masked kid?" Sakura asked.

"That's the mask worn by the Kirigakure special hunter-nin forces. They are also known as body erasers, their duty is to completely dispose of the body without a trace. Ninja bodies have many of their village's secrets hidden within them, information on different chakra types to herbs and other different things. For example if I died, the secrets of the Sharingan could be revealed and if you don't be careful then there is always the chance that the enemy could gain something." Kakashi explained.

"A ninja's body can reveal important information so by killing and disposing of missing-nins who have abandoned their village, the hunter-nins protect the information from getting out… they are the specialists that guard the village secrets." Naruto added but looked like he was thinking about something else.

"That's right, no sound. No smell… that is a ninja's end." Kakashi finished solemnly.

"So that Zabuza guy has been chopped up and disposed of? Scary!" Sakura shivered as the image of a pile of body parts appeared in her mind.

Elsewhere

Somewhere else in the forest, the masked hunter-nin was kneeling beside the still body of Zabuza; Kubikiribōchō was stabbed into the ground beside his head.

"First I'll cut the bandages around his face, drain some blood and…" The masked ninja reached for a pair of scissors and was about to snip the bandages of when Zabuza jerked upright and caught her hand.

"That's alright… I'll do it myself." Zabuza gasped out.

"Oh… you've come back to life already?" The masked ninja seemed surprised.

"Damn… you sure are rough." Zabuza commented as he pulled the senbon out of his neck forcefully, each tug accompanied by a squirt of blood.

"You shouldn't be so rough in pulling them out like that; you could actually die in that case." The masked ninja told him.

"How long are you going to keep wearing that ridiculous mask?" Zabuza grunted as he seemingly ignored the advice.

"It reminds me of the old days… plus it was useful for this act." The masked ninja slowly removed the porcelain mask to reveal a beautiful female face behind it. "If I had left you there then you would have definitely died."

"No kidding… that kid was really something else." Zabuza bandaged his neck to prevent any more blood from seeping from the two puncture wounds.

"Hai, what should we do the next time we encounter them?" She asked. "You won't be back to full mobility for a week at least but you should be recovered sufficiently in a few days to move about."

"Efficient as always Haku." Zabuza eyed the girl beside him.

"That's how you trained me Zabuza-sama." Haku giggled in response as she helped him back to the hideout.

Back in Tazuna's home

"Hey Anko-chan…" Naruto called out the snake mistress' name.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Anko turned to face her 'student'.

"Don't hunter-nin normally dispose of the target's body directly on the spot?" Naruto asked.

"Yes they do… you don't mean!" Anko exclaimed suddenly with her eyes wide as Akane caught on to their train of thought as well.

"I see you came to the same conclusion as me Naruto." Kakashi eye-smiled causing the remaining Genin, except Sai, to look back and forth between Kakashi and Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked after her patience (The little amount she had) had worn out.

"What Naruto meant was… Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi replied as Sasuke looked surprise while Sakura and Tazuna were completely shocked.

"W-what do you m-mean Kakashi-sensei, Naruto checked the body for a pulse and confirmed it was dead." Sakura stammered.

"That hunter-nin used senbon, a weapon that unless it hits a vital organ, it has a low possibility of killing your opponent. It's even an item used by doctors in acupuncture therapy. Hunter-nins are required to know all about the human body so putting a person into a momentary state of death is probably easy for them. First the hunter-nin carried away the body of the much heavier Zabuza rather than destroy it on the spot. Second, he used a weapon that has a low probability of killing. These two facts indicate that his motive was not to kill Zabuza but to save him." Kakashi listed out his reasoning.

"Aren't you putting a little too much thought into this?" Tazuna asked, hoping that it was just the ninja's paranoia.

"No, all these evidence state that Zabuza is definitely still alive and kicking. He will probably be healed by the end of the week and be back… probably with reinforcements." Naruto sighed inwardly as he saw that Sakura looked ready to shit her pants. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a nap, the day has been pretty exhausting for me."

Naruto walked up the stairs to the second floor of Tazuna's house where the bedrooms were, Akane made to follow him but was blocked by Sasuke's hand.

"Why are you following the dobe when you could have an Uchiha?" Sasuke smirked his trademark… smirk causing several reactions through the room. Sakura looked ready to explode, Kakashi face-palmed, Anko smirked as she knew what was coming while Akane merely stared at him.

"And exactly in what way are you better than Naru-kun?" Akane lifted an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"I'm an Uchiha, we are the elites of the village and everyone else pales in comparison to us." Sasuke declared arrogantly.

"Then Mister Elite Uchiha, why didn't you detect the genjutsu puddle or why did you try killing yourself when Zabuza appeared?" Akane asked rhetorically causing Sasuke to grit his teeth and clench his fists.

"That won't happen again when I activate my Sharingan." He boasted causing Akane to lift him by his shirt's collar and slam him against the wall and she punched Sakura dead in the forehead when she tried to save her 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Listen well _Uchiha_ because I am only going to say this once. You are nothing but an insect compared to either me or Naru-kun, you are a coward who expects everything to be served to him on a silver platter just because of your name but you know what?" Akane grinned and revealed her elongated canines. "I hate Uchihas and I hate the Sharingan."

With that said, Akane slammed him against the wall once more and then tossed him on top of his number one fangirl before climbing up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Kakashi asked Anko, who merely shrugged.

"Something about her past, ask her if you want to know. I think I will be heading upstairs as well." Anko replied as she stood up and made her way up the stairs as well, leaving Kakashi with a blank-faced Sai, fuming Sasuke and unconscious Sakura.

"You guys are going to need some serious training…" Kakashi sighed as he inwardly cried anime tears as he looked up at the ceiling. 'Kami-sama why do you hate me?'

Naruto was sitting on the edge of his assigned bed when he felt a pair of arms encircle him from behind; he smiled slightly as he recognised the owner's smell.

"Hey Akane-chan…" Naruto greeted the demoness and leaned back into her embrace. "Something bothering you?"

"The Uchiha tried to get me to be his mate, arrogant fool." Akane replied but pushed Naruto back down onto the bed as he growled and attempted to rise. "Don't worry; I put him in his place already."

"I'm beginning to think I should have just let the little arrogant bastard kill himself." Naruto said as he shifted his position so Akane's head was on his lap and ran his hands through her blood-red hair.

"I think so too." Akane giggled as Anko entered the room as well and laid her head against Naruto's shoulder.

"What were you two discussing?" Anko asked curiously.

"Nothing important, just wondering if I should have let the arrogant fool commit suicide." Naruto shrugged slightly as he didn't want to disturb Anko's resting spot.

"Hmm, but it isn't as satisfactory if the little bastard takes his own life." Anko mused as Naruto used one hand to rub his chin thoughtfully.

"I guess you're right…" Naruto admitted.

"Hey Naru-kun… was that your Shikai?" Akane asked seriously after a small moment of silence.

"Yeah… it was." Naruto replied after a slight hesitation.

"Wow hold up… what's a Shikai?" Anko asked in confusion.

"You know that this is my Zanpakutou right?" Naruto lifted up his sheathed katana and getting a nod from Anko. "Well each Zanpakutou has two separate… special abilities, the first is known as Shikai or Initital Release. Shikai differs for everyone and no two people can have the same Zanpakutou, it effectively increases your combat ability by at least double or triple depending on how strong your Shikai is."

"That's a lot of power." Anko whistled in awe.

"Yes it is but there is still the second stage, which is simply known as Bankai or Final Release. Bankai allows you to access more special abilities, usually an improved version of your Shikai but sometimes they can be completely different. Bankai boosts your power level by at least five to ten times again depending on your Zanpakutou." Naruto explained.

"W-wow… so have you achieved this Bankai thing yet?" Anko asked.

"Unfortunately no… but I'm close." Naruto stared at his katana before looking at Akane. "I know you have a Zanpakutou as well, so do you have Bankai Akane-chan?"

"Well I do but… I haven't used it in several centuries already." Akane's hand strayed to her own Zanpakutou which hung at her waist.

"I see… Kagekōtei is the strongest shadow Zanpakutou." Naruto smirked as he felt his Zanpakutou hum in agreement. "Well we should probably go down for dinner."

Naruto and his team walked down just as a small boy walked up past them, Naruto gave Kakashi a curious look as there was a fuming Sakura in the room.

"That's Tazuna's grandson Inari, he apparently lost someone important to Gatou and thinks that we are going to die as well so he told Sakura that and she blew up at him." Kakashi recounted what happened causing Naruto to nod in understanding. The shinobi teams sat down at the dinner table as Tsunami began setting the dishes on the table; they quietly dug in to their meal with murmurs of gratitude.

"Tsunami-chan let me help you with the dishes." Naruto offered as everyone left the table after they had finished.

"T-that's quite alright Naruto-san, there's no need for you to help." Tsunami blushed a little at the handsome young man calling her name with the affectionate suffix.

"Nonsense, think of it as my way of saying thanks for the lovely meal." Naruto gave her his foxy grin, which just caused her to blush further but conceded to his help in the end. So Naruto chatted with her about Inari as he helped her wash the dishes, he learnt all about Kaiza and how he was killed by Gatou. "I see so that's what happened…"

"Yes, unfortunately Inari has never been the same since Kaiza's death…" Tsunami sighed as she wiped the last plate clean and gave Naruto a small smile. "Well Naruto-kun thank you for your help."

"It is my pleasure to offer my services to such a beautiful young lady such as yourself Tsunami-chan." Naruto grinned as he kissed her hand before leaving the kitchen, leaving a blushing Tsunami behind.

"Gaki isn't two girls enough for you?" Naruto turned around to see a grinning Tazuna leaning against the wall.

"Hmm let me think… nope!" Naruto smirked at his reply as Tazuna chuckled.

"Kid… I would like to thank you for protecting me and still continuing the mission even though you didn't have too." Tazuna said seriously but Naruto just waved it off.

"Think nothing of it." Naruto replied before heading back to his room. Naruto opened the door to see a naked Akane sitting on their bed and blinked.

"Didn't you say you would repay me tonight Naru-kun?" Akane cooed as she sauntered up to him and pressed her bare body against his clothed one.

"That I did…" Naruto smirked as he kissed her passionately on the lips as he began removing all of his clothing; he was so engrossed that he forgot to apply a Silencing Seal to the room. As a result, not many people managed to get much sleep that night especially one mother whose room was right beside the couple's.

Zabuza's hideout

Haku sat on a chair overlooking Zabuza's condition when she heard the door creak open, she turned around to see Gatou and two of his lackeys with him.

"So even the mighty Zabuza has come back defeated, it looks like the Kiri ninjas are really pathetic." Gatou taunted as he walked in. "You can't even avenge your own men and you call yourself a demon? Don't make me laugh!"

"…" Zabuza chose not to reply to the midget tyrant.

"Hey you, reply when I'm talking to you!" Gatou reached out to grab Zabuza's bandages but yelped when he felt someone grab his arm forcefully.

"Don't you dare touch Zabuza-sama with your filthy hands." Haku glared at him causing both of Gatou's samurai guards to draw their blades but they found their swords at their own necks in an instant. Haku had instantly moved from sitting in the chair to snatching both their weapons and positioned them at their owners' throats. "You shouldn't do that when I'm angry…"

"One more chance! If you fail one more time then you won't be getting paid!" Gatou shouted before leaving with both his bodyguards.

"Haku… you didn't have to do that…" Zabuza murmured as he revealed that he had a kunai in his hand the entire time.

"I know… but it's too early to kill Gatou because they will be after us again if we cause a commotion here. We must be patient." Haku smiled at him causing Zabuza to feel the strange urge to ruffle her hair like a proud father would but he quickly shook off the thought.

"Yeah… you're right…" Zabuza drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Okay guys that's it for this chapter, I know I stated that this would be the entire wave arc but I changed my mind seeing how long this was already! As you have read, Naruto's Shikai has finally made an appearance in this chapter and it is the strongest shadow Zanpakutou.**

**I am stuck on whether to have Tsunami join his harem and what to do with Haku so please review to let me know what you think about the chapter, his Zanpakutou and the pairings. Stick around for more awesome chapters and mind-blowing epicness, this is xNamikazeKyuubix signing out.**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 4:Requiem of shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the elements of Bleach that I have used in the story… Man I wish I did though!**

**Hey everyone, its xNamikazeKyuubix here with the next chapter of Naruto: Demonic Shinigami and I hope you guys are psyched up about it! Before anything else, may I please have a moment of your time to dedicate a prayer for the people living in Japan as they have just suffered several major disasters. And I urge that if you are able to donate any money that you do so, not for me but for the people that had been affected by the earthquake.**

**Also what's been going on with the website? When I pressed the 'edit' button for my stories it just came up with an error report, it's been like that since a Saturday night and it's Sunday afternoon here now and I still can't update... so don't blame me for the slow updates!**

**Now that the depressing part is over, let us move on to more optimistic news! Well based on the reviews I have received, I have decided to add Haku to the harem but Tsunami would/could just be a fling. Now before you fly off the hook or whatever hear me out, the reviews make a good point that Tsunami isn't able to fight and would probably just be a liability to Naruto PLUS Naruto is a demon and isn't likely to take a mate without power.**

**Harem is now: Akane, Anko, Shukaku, Yugito/Nibi, Tayuya, Haku and a special girl I will be revealing this chapter. I took out Koyuki for similar reasons to Tsunami; she stays in Snow as their Daimyo so a relationship is out of the question. I am considering adding Mei into the harem… just note that the harem is not finalised yet and is still being contemplated upon.**

**Thank you for all your lovely comments regarding my Zanpakutou for Naruto and also read many reviews concerning Zanpakutous for other characters in my story. All I will say is that some characters I already planned to give Zanpakutous to while others not at all but a few I am still undecided. Now enjoy the next chapter!**

**P.s For those who wanted Kagekōtei's skills, I am posting it at the bottom of the chapter so find it there!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Requiem of shadows 

Sunlight streamed through the gap between the curtains covering the window and onto the sleeping whiskered-face of Naruto, who groaned as he opened his eyes and squinted at the window.

'Fucking sun, I swear one day I will find a way to cover it in shadows…' Naruto swore in his thoughts and tried to get up but felt a weight on his chest; he looked down and saw Akane on his chest before remembering the night's events. 'Oh right, hehehe…'

"Akane-chan wake up…" Naruto shook the slumbering demoness slightly by the shoulder but just received a mumbled response that he couldn't make out. "Time to wake up Akane-chan."

"Five more minutes…" Akane muttered and snuggled closer to Naruto causing him to chuckle slightly.

"As much as I love doing nothing but lying in bed with you, we have to get down to the table for breakfast." Naruto whispered into her ear, earning a pleasant shiver from the redhead.

"Fine." Akane sighed as she rolled of his body causing the sheets to fall to the floor, revealing that they were both naked underneath it. Naruto gave her a quick kiss on the lips as he passed her on his way to the shower, he took a quick bath before donning a fresh set of clothes and exiting so Akane could have her turn.

Naruto and Akane came down the stairs and entered the kitchen to find that everyone was sited at the table already; everyone turned to look at them and went through different reactions. Sai stared at them blankly, Sakura blushed and glanced between them and Sasuke, Sasuke sneered before shivering at the glances, Kakashi eye-smiled with a perverted giggle, Inari looked at them confused before turning away, Tazuna glanced at them, Tsunami blushed and suffered a nosebleed.

"Had fun last night you two?" Kakashi asked with an unseen grin underneath his mask.

"Definitely better than any you ever had." Akane smirked in response.

"Why wasn't I invited… it could have been a threesome!" Anko exclaimed with a pout causing even more reactions to pass throughout the room. Sai and Inari still looked uncaring, Sasuke flushed slightly, Sakura looked ready to faint, Kakashi had dropped his porn with a wide eye and bloody nose, Tazuna spat out his tea onto Sakura's face and Tsunami shot back from a nosebleed.

"Sorry Anko-chan, last night was for Akane-chan only." Naruto chuckled and the duo sat down with the rest of them and tucked into their breakfast as Sakura used a napkin to wipe off the tea on her forehead.

"Alright team; now that we know we are going against Zabuza again I guess it's time for more training." Kakashi drawled lazily as he addressed his team after breakfast, with Team 11 standing nearby.

"Ano Kakashi-sensei, what kind of training will we be doing?" Sakura asked in curiosity while Sasuke was just glad to be learning something new so he can go obsess over his brother some more.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise so follow me; we're going out into the woods." Kakashi eye-smiled as he led his team out of the house with a curious Team 11 in tow.

"What do you think Kakashi is going to teach them?" Naruto asked as he walked with Akane and Anko on either side of him.

"Well Kakashi is a formidable Jounin…" Anko mused as they finally stopped in a small clearing where Kakashi turned around and looked at his team.

"The training will be…" Kakashi paused as almost everyone leaned in slightly in anticipation. "Climbing trees!"

Team 11 all face-vaulted while Team 7 merely looked at their teacher in confusion, Team 11 recovered in an instant and sighed simultaneously.

"I know you said he was lazy and all but seriously this is just... wow." Naruto deadpanned at Anko.

"I know…" Anko sweat dropped.

"His laziness knows no bounds…" Akane shook her head in exasperation.

"Kakashi-sensei… we already know how to climb trees." Sakura finally pointed out but Kakashi just eye-smiled at her.

"I wasn't finished… you are going to climb trees… without your hands." Kakashi chuckled inwardly at the flabbergasted looks that two of his Genin were sending him.

"Isn't that impossible sensei?" Sakura asked.

"There is no such thing as impossible in a ninja's dictionary Sakura, now does everyone here know what is Chakra?" Kakashi nodded satisfactory as his team answered in the affirmative. "Good, now watch closely."

Team 7 watched with mouths agape as their sensei walked up to a tree before placing a foot on the tree trunk and continued walking straight up the tree, as if it was the ground itself, until he hung upside down on a branch.

"Show-off…" Anko muttered as she watched.

"This is known as the tree climbing exercise and the point of it is to teach you better chakra control since the bottom of your feet is the hardest place to channel your chakra." Kakashi explained before walking back down the tree and onto the ground.

"What is the point of this exercise; I already can use my chakra to perform jutsus." Sasuke said arrogantly earning a squeal from Sakura and sighs from everyone else, yes even Sai.

"Chakra control is as important as knowing how to perform jutsus because without proper chakra control, you wouldn't be able to perform higher ranked techniques as they would drain too much chakra. Plus this would enable you to fight on vertical surfaces and on water, which is a practical skill during fights." Kakashi pointed out, to which their residential emo just 'Hned' in response. Kakashi threw three kunai and one landed in front of each of his Genin. "Use those to mark how high you have gotten and since you are new to this I suggest a running start, also take note that too little chakra and you slip off but too much and you get blasted off."

"What's the matter dobe, your team so stupid that they can't even comprehend what our sensei explained?" Sasuke smirked his typical Uchiha clan smirk.

"Comprehend, such a big word Uke-chan. Be careful or you might accidently overload your brain. Plus our team already mastered the tree climbing exercise, as well as the water walking exercise and the kunai balancing exercise." Naruto demonstrated by walking up a nearby tree trunk whilst balancing a kunai on his nose causing Sasuke to grit his teeth and turn away.

"DON'T CALL SASUKE-KUN GAY NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura screeched with her banshee frequency voice causing everyone in the immediate vicinity to cover their ears lest they lose their hearing.

"Geez bitch are you sure that one of your ancestors wasn't a banshee?" Akane snarled as she uncovered her ears.

"Sakura get to climbing." Kakashi glared at her causing the pink-haired girl to cower for a moment before grabbing the kunai and running off to a tree. "Sorry for my students' behaviour, they still have yet to learn their place."

"Don't worry about it Kakashi, I just can't wait for a chance to knock the arrogant look right off that prick's face." Naruto grinned at the thought.

"I'll be waiting eagerly for that day Naruto." Kakashi sighed before looking at Anko with his uncovered eye. "Anko since your team has no need for training, I suggest that you guys go guard Tazuna at the bridge."

"Sure thing Cyclops." Anko chirped causing Kakashi to groan at the common nickname as she and Team 11 left the clearing.

At the bridge

Tazuna was surprised when Team 11 had appeared at the bridge since he thought they were training but shrugged as he already knew how powerful the male of the team was and was glad that it was Naruto that was guarding him.

"Hey Tazuna!" A voice suddenly called out.

"Hmm… what is it Giichi?" Tazuna asked a man wearing a sweatband around his forehead.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking recently and decided… can I stop working on the bridge?" Giichi replied with a sigh.

"WHY IS THAT? NOT YOU TOO!" Tazuna shouted in shock.

"Tazuna I'm sorry but we've been close to finishing for the past week… I really want to help you finish the bridge but I fear that if we continue Gatou will come after us. And if you get killed, then what's the point?" Giichi said before looking Tazuna right in the eyes. "Why don't we quit building the bridge?"

Team 11 remained silent as they witnessed the exchange between Tazuna and his worker, choosing not to interfere since this was not part of their mission.

"I can't do that because this bridge is our bridge, this is the bridge we started building together… believing it would bring resources into our poor country." Tazuna replied firmly.

"But if we lose our lives!" Giichi tried to counter but felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned around to see that Naruto was behind him.

"Go ahead… take the coward's way out. I heard from Tsunami about Kaiza and how he risked his life over and over again just for the betterment of this country." Naruto's voice held a cold tone to it.

"Don't you dare speak about Kaiza as if you knew him! He was a hero to our village-"

"And yet you spit on his sacrifice! This bridge is the only thing that can save your country from Gatou, isn't that what Kaiza wanted? Kaiza willingly put his life on the line multiple times but you can't even do it once… your country is suffering and you only care about yourself… people like you disgust me." Naruto growled causing Giichi to look down and clench his fists in shame.

"You're right… how can I face my family and friends if I can't even… TAZUNA! I'm continuing to work on the bridge!" Giichi shouted before running back to the other workers with a renewed vigour.

"Kid…I don't know how to thank you; you protected me from Gatou and prevented a loss of a worker." Tazuna said.

"I know it isn't part of my job but I can't stand by and do nothing, and you can thank me by calling me by my name instead of kid." Naruto replied.

"Alright…Naruto." Tazuna chuckled as he went back to work as well.

"What prompted you to help out?" Anko asked curiously when Naruto walked back over to his team.

"This village… it reminds me of…me in certain ways. I was weak before the Mizuki incident just like the village is now but if I can turn out the way I am now, I'm sure this village will be able to as well." Naruto gave her a small smile.

Several hours later at Tazuna's home

Team 11 was sited at the dining table with Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami since work on the bridge was done for the day when Team 7 trudged in through the door followed by an amused Kakashi.

"So how did the training go Kakashi?" Anko asked as Team 7 went to take a shower first.

"Sakura was able to make it to the top on her first try but that's because she has a pathetically small amount of chakra. Sasuke still hasn't reached the top yet but is making progress while Sai made it to the top on his first try as well, he must have done this exercise before." Kakashi stated with a frown as he remembered that the Sandaime had told him to watch that boy.

"Bet the teme was pissed off about that huh?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Unfortunately yes, when Sakura approached him to give him some tips he replied and I quote. 'I am an Uchiha; I do not need a lowly peasant's help.' I would be lucky just to get them to get along; teamwork is completely out of the question." Kakashi shook his head sadly with a sigh.

"Then why the fuck did you pass them?" Akane asked.

"You want to know the truth? I didn't want to pass them but the elders and civilian council threatened me with insubordination if I didn't comply with their wishes and pass the Uchiha." Kakashi said bitterly.

"Well what's done is done, no point brooding over it or you might turn into Sasuke." Naruto said causing everyone to snicker before Team 7's Genins came down and everyone started to eat their lunch. Sasuke finished his bowl of rice in record time but instantly felt sick and threw up afterwards, Sakura shrieked and went to help him but he knocked her hand aside.

"Sasuke you shouldn't eat so much at that speed…" Kakashi sighed.

"I have to keep up my strength so I can get back to training." Sasuke replied simply.

"Why do you even try so hard?" Inari suddenly asked.

"What are you talking about brat?" Sasuke demanded.

"I said why do you bother training so hard, Gatou is just going to kill you all. Nobody can stop him." Inari repeated in a dead tone.

"I am an Uchiha; a lowly person such as Gatou would easily fall to my power." Sasuke declared arrogantly as Team 11 and Kakashi rolled their eyes.

"You don't know how powerful Gatou is, you don't know anything about our suffering!" Inari yelled.

"Don't know anything about suffering? I've had my entire clan killed by my elder brother and he used a jutsu to make me watch him kill the clan over and over again for seventy-two hours, don't tell me I don't know anything about suffering!" Sasuke moved to punch Inari but Naruto appeared in front of Inari and caught his fist.

"Give him a break, he's just a kid and he isn't a ninja either so he doesn't know anything." Naruto squeezed Sasuke's fist harder causing him to grimace.

"Whatever dobe, you don't even know how it is to suffer." Sasuke sneered as Naruto looked down causing his bangs to cover his eyes and his shoulders started shaking, it took a while before everyone realised he was laughing.

"That's a good one teme; let me tell you a little story ne? There was a little orphaned boy in Konoha, everywhere he went the villagers glared at him and called him names behind his back. This boy would be denied service in almost every shop he visited so he couldn't even get the basic necessities to live. This boy was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of four to live on the streets; he scavenged through the trash just to find something to eat!" Naruto glared at Sasuke with slitted amethyst pupils.

"That wasn't all, the villagers gathered on his birthday every year to hunt him down and beat him until he was near death! The boy went to attend the ninja academy because he believed that if he was a ninja then everyone would acknowledge him; instead all but one of the instructors sabotaged his grades and training! Guess who that boy was, **IT WAS ME!" **Naruto snarled at Sasuke, who had started shaking under the killing intent being released by Naruto.

"**At least you knew what it was like to have a loving family, I would have killed just to spend a day knowing what it was like! So don't you dare claim that I don't know suffering Uchiha because I bet you wouldn't even survive a week in my childhood!"** Naruto spat in his face before dumping him on the ground unceremoniously and heading out the door.

"Oh dear Kami, was everything he said true?" Tsunami whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Unfortunately it isn't… Naruto's childhood was even worse than that, he just sugar-coated it for you guys." Kakashi replied sadly.

"How could your villagers do such things to a mere child?" Tazuna asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Don't ask me for I have no idea… Anko is he going to be alright?" Kakashi asked the snake mistress.

"Yeah, he's just going to blow off some steam." Anko told him as Sasuke finally picked himself up from the floor and made his way to his room silently with his loyal lapdog Sakura in tow. Akane remained silent but if you looked into her eyes, you would be able to see the worry inside them.

'H-he had it way harder than I did… but he continues on… how does he do it?' Inari thought to himself as he stared at the door.

With Naruto in the forest

Naruto had spent half an hour simply destroying the trees and landscape of the area around him with various Hadō spells and his Zanpakutou but didn't activate his Shikai. He finally stopped and slumped against a tree trunk with Kagekōtei in his lap.

'Fuck I almost lost myself to a demonic rage back there…' Naruto cursed mentally.

'**Relax Naruto-kun, it was perfectly reasonable that you reacted in that fashion.'** Kagekōtei's voice drifted through their mental link.

'Hold on, it's easier to communicate when we're face to face.' Naruto closed his eyes in meditation and found himself being pulled into his soulscape.

Naruto's soulscape

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar black themed royal-looking bedroom, he felt a pair of slender arms encircle him from behind and a smooth cheek nuzzle his own.

"I missed you Naru-kun." A regal yet feminine voice whispered into his ear causing Naruto to chuckle and broke free of the mysterious lady's grasp and turn around. The woman in front of him looked to be in her twenties with flowing black hair that fell down her back and over her face in two bangs. She wore a midnight-blue kimono that did nothing to hide her curvaceous figure and she looked at him with onyx pupils that sparkled with mirth.

"I missed you too Kage-chan." Naruto smiled genuinely as he pulled his Zanpakutou spirit into a hug as he discreetly felt her up earning a playful slap on his shoulder.

"Hey no touching unless I say so!" Kage scowled playfully.

"With a body like this can you blame me?" Naruto smirked causing Kage to giggle and kiss him passionately on the lips.

"Always the charmer Naru-kun." Kage smiled as she pulled him down beside her onto the bed.

"You know I still find it ironic that your name means 'Shadow Emperor' and you are female, shouldn't it have been 'Shadow Empress'?" Naruto chuckled as Kage looked away with a pout.

"It isn't my fault that your soul named me that, now that I think about it… it's your fault that I got this name!" Kage poked him in the chest.

"In my defence I only had a split-second to realise what was going on when I used that jutsu so my soul probably was caught by surprise as well." Naruto pointed out with a grin.

"I guess that's true…" Kage sighed as she looked at the wall of her room.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked the obviously depressed spirit.

"Nothing." Kage answered quickly but still refused to look Naruto in the eyes.

"I know it isn't nothing, come on you can tell me… technically I'm the only one you can tell but that's beside the point." Naruto grabbed her chin gently with one hand and turned her head to face him and was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "Hey why are you crying?"

"I told you it was nothing baka…" Kage sniffed as she used the sleeve of her kimono to wipe her tears but Naruto's hand stopped hers.

"And I told you that I don't believe you." Naruto replied as he used his free hand to wipe away her tears and planted a kiss on her nose.

"I-it's just that you get to spend so much time with your other mates on the outside but you hardly come in here to visit… I guess I just want to be able to feel what the other girls can instead of being stuck in here." Kage finally admitted.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kage-hime, I didn't know that you felt left out. I promise that I will redouble my efforts in my Bankai training so that I can materialise you in the real world." Naruto hugged her tightly against his body.

"You promise?" Kage looked up at hime hopefully.

"Hai, I promise and I don't break my promises." Naruto whispered and just held her until they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

Next morning

Haku made sure that Zabuza was comfortable before she placed her mask on a nearby dresser and untied her hair, allowing the silky raven locks to fall all the down to her mid-back. She changed out of her hunter-nin outfit and into a sleeveless pink kimono and grabbed a basket before leaving the house.

The sun was already shining in the sky when Haku walked through the forest; she smiled as a small bird landed on her shoulder and raised a hand to stroke it.

'If I'm not mistaken than the field of herbs should be around he-' Haku's train of thought died as she openly gaped at the scene of destruction that greeted her.

"What the fuck happened here?" Haku exclaimed in shock before seeing Naruto sleeping at the base of a tree with his Zanpakutou in his lap. 'Isn't that the person responsible for Zabuza-sama's defeat?'

Haku moved closer to the sleeping form of Naruto before noticing the leaf headband tied around his shoulder, 'He's the ninja so that means… this is the sword he used to gain those strange shadow powers.'

'I just have to reach out and snap his neck before taking his katana back to Zabuza-sama… just snap his neck…' Haku's hand inched closer to Naruto's neck before she sighed and shook him awake instead.

"Huh…?" Naruto yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes causing Haku to have to hold in the cry of 'Kawaii!' that almost burst out of her mouth.

"Hey if you sleep out here, you might catch a cold." Haku told him with a gentle smile.

"That's no problem for me; my body is immune to any form of diseases." Naruto replied as he finally got a good sniff of the raven-haired girl in front of him. 'So it's you…'

"Oh is that so? Tell me are you a shinobi?" Haku asked.

"As a matter of fact I am, how did you know?" Naruto decided to see where her conversation was going.

"You are wearing the headband of a shinobi village on your left shoulder." Haku pointed out, to which Naruto felt the urge to face-palm at his own stupidity.

"Oh right, so what are you doing out here…?"

"Haku."

"So what are you doing out here Haku?" Naruto asked the ice user.

"I came out into the forest to collect some herbs for my friend who is currently ill." Haku lied with a smile before pointing at the destroyed field and did an admirable feat of holding in her twitching eyebrow. "Which was over there until it was destroyed…"

"Oops my bad…" Naruto sweat-dropped when he realised that he might have gone a tad bit overboard with the mindless destruction, if the blackened craters and diced up tree trunks were anything to go by.

"So it was you who did all this?" Haku gestured to the area surrounding them.

"Umm…yeah?" Naruto replied hesitantly.

"So you must be pretty strong." Haku stated causing Naruto to shrug.

"Stronger than your typical ninja." Naruto answered honestly since it was the truth.

"Tell me ninja-san-"

"Naruto"

"Tell me Naruto, why do you continue to grow stronger? For what reason do you want to gain more power?" Haku asked quietly as she looked right into Naruto's eyes. 'His eyes… they look like mine. He has experienced a similar childhood to me…'

"I have many reasons… but the main one is because I want to protect all of the people that are precious to me." Naruto said as he thought of Akane and Anko.

"Then you will truly become a great ninja because I believe that true strength only comes from protecting that which is precious to you." Haku told him with her usual smile.

"I know what you mean… and I'm sorry about destroying your herb supply." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before snapping his fingers. "Hey let me make it up to you by helping you look for another source!"

"That would be most appreciated." Haku said with a small giggle before Naruto created several Shadow clones to comb the area for another patch of herbs, which Haku had described the appearance to him.

"Found it!" A clone's voice echoed from several feet away from their location before dispelling, Naruto led the way to a small field filled with several herbs. Haku immediately started collecting the required herbs and with Naruto's clones helping, it only took a few seconds.

"Arigatou Naruto for helping me find the herbs." Haku thanked him as she stood up to walk away.

"Anything for a beautiful lady." Naruto replied with a foxy grin causing Haku to feel the heat rising to her cheeks, thanking the gods that she was already facing away from him.

"I am a boy." Haku lied smoothly.

"Sure… and you aren't working for Zabuza either." Naruto retorted sarcastically with his grin still in place as Haku stiffened up. "Relax; I'm not going to kill you."

"How did you know I was working for Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked as she turned around.

"Enhanced senses my dear, you have the same smell as the hunter-nin… the smell of ice and fresh snow." Naruto smirked as Haku looked surprised.

"If you know it's me then why are you letting me go?" Haku asked with genuine curiosity, Naruto just gave her a small smile.

"Your eyes… they tell a similar story to mine." Naruto whispered loud enough for Haku to catch, she found herself walking back to the shadow-wielder.

"I was just a few years old when it all happened… I was playing near a puddle of water when I suddenly started manipulating the wall into a sphere with just hand gestures. I was surprised by this and hurried to show my Kaa-san thinking that she would be happy… instead she just slapped me and told me to never do that again. H-however, my _father _had already seen it and…" Haku paused as tears started falling down her face at the memory, she didn't even know why she was telling this to her enemy.

"Since you were with Zabuza means you were from Kirigakure, where the bloodline purges are happening." Naruto could already guess what had happened and pulled Haku into a comforting hug.

"H-he called together the villagers and came to our house; they wanted to kill me and my Kaa-san just because we had bloodlines. Kaa-san tried to protect me but she was killed… I covered my head and screamed, the next thing I saw was the entire mob impaled on gigantic ice spikes." Haku had unconsciously snuggled deeper into Naruto's embrace as she retold her childhood, her tears finally stopped. "I quickly ran out of the house as fast and as far away as possible but I eventually collapsed due to exhaustion… I didn't know what to do, my life had no purpose but Zabuza-sama found me. He took me in and trained me; from then on my purpose was to serve Zabuza-sama as his loyal tool."

"I see… I guess it's only fair that I tell you about me." Naruto sighed as he scratched his chin. "Let's see, where to begin?"

"Okay twelve years ago the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked Konohagakure and the Yondaime Hokage went out to confront her, yes the mighty Kyuubi is female, but he couldn't defeat her so he did the next best thing. He used a seal powered by Shinigami-sama to seal the Kyuubi into his new-born child, yes that child was me. The retard wished that the village would see me as a hero for holding back the Kyuubi but instead they treated me like I was the Kyuubi incarnate." Naruto growled as he began to leak killing intent but Haku's gentle hug calmed him down. "I was placed in an orphanage with no knowledge of who my parents were, the matrons there refused to let the other children near me so I was alone in there until I was kicked out at the age of four."

"That's terrible!" Haku gasped in horror.

"That's not the end of it I'm afraid… I lived in a cardboard box for two years before the Sandaime realised it and gave me an apartment to stay in. I was denied service in almost every store I entered; as a result I couldn't even get basic living necessities such as food and clothes. I saw how the populace respected ninjas so I thought if I became one then they would accept me but almost all the instructors at the academy kept sabotaging me. Mobs always gather on my birthday, which happens to be the anniversary of the Kyuubi's attack, and hunt me down before beating me mercilessly." Naruto had to use all his willpower to keep his rage in check.

"Didn't anyone bother to save you?" Haku asked, her tone clearly showed that she was disgusted with the village.

"A few ANBU members and ninjas as well as the Sandaime, they are probably the reason I'm still here talking to you. Well this year was the third time I failed the Genin exam but one of my instructors, Mizuki told me that if I stole the Forbidden scroll and learned a jutsu from it then I will pass. I was an idiot back then and believed it… basically I ended up learning and using a jutsu that caused me to merge with Kyuubi's power as well as a piece of Shinigami-sama's soul." Naruto finally finished retelling his tale.

"You suffered through all that and you remain loyal to your village… why?" Haku asked.

"Who said that I was loyal? I only remained in the village because of several people but I'm planning to leave the village when an opportunity arises." Naruto replied before a thought occurred to him. "Wasn't Zabuza banished due to a failed assassination attempt on the Yondaime Mizukage?"

"That's what he told me…why do you ask?" Haku asked.

"Hmm…I think I have a proposal for Zabuza that he would be most interested in." Naruto answered with a demonic grin stretched out across his face.

A week later

Naruto was asleep with Anko and Akane on either side of him when a feminine scream woke him up in an instant causing him to look around the room before realising it came from outside the window. Naruto jumped out of bed and looked out the window to an interesting sight.

Two strange looking, katana-wielding thugs were holding Tsunami hostage when Inari had suddenly ran out of the house and shouted for them to release his mother. Naruto cursed when he saw one of the thugs unsheathe his blade and rushed at Inari, who had closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Tsunami was about to scream when in the place of Inari was just a sliced up log, she blinked and looked again… nope it was still a log.

"Where the hell did the log come from?" The thug wearing a bandana scratched his head in confusion since he was pretty sure that the log was a small kid a moment ago.

"You do not question where the log comes from, for the log will always come when you call for it as it is a part of your soul." A voice replied sagely from behind them, they turned around to see Naruto standing there with a hand on a confused looking Inari's head.

"Naruto-nii-san!" Inari exclaimed when he realised who his saviour was before everyone there realised on very important fact.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED?" Three voices exclaimed loudly, the exception being Tsunami since she was preoccupied with staring at Naruto's package with a ferocious blush.

"I was sleeping in the nude when I was woken by the scream, you seriously expected me to put on some clothes when a life was in danger?" Naruto asked in disbelief as the two thugs tried to avert their eyes before he looked down at Inari, who was also averting his eyes. "What you did was very brave Inari; just make sure next time you can actually defeat your opponent before rushing in."

Naruto ruffled Inari's hair before sinking into a shadow portal causing both thugs to snap to attention and scan the area cautiously, they let out simultaneous cries of pain as Naruto rose out of their shadows and impaled each of them on an arm. Naruto kicked both bodies of his arms with a wet squelching sound before washing his hands in a nearby water source; he would normally lick it off but no need to mentally scar the kid.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he untied Tsunami.

"Y-yeah." Tsunami stuttered with the massive blush still in place with only one thought going through her mind. 'Nine inches… nine inches…nine inches…'

"Good now I need both of you to stay here, our team is going to head for the bridge to protect your father. Don't worry, I will leave a couple of clones to patrol the premises and guard you." Naruto stated with a grin before shadow walking back into the room to find that Anko and Akane were fully dressed already.

"And here I thought I was the only one who liked to show off my body." Anko grinned and licked her lips as Naruto started pulling on his clothes.

"Didn't take you to be a nudist Naru-kun." Akane commented with an equally mischievous grin causing Naruto's eyebrow to start twitching uncontrollably.

"I am not a nudist! I didn't have enough time to put on my clothes since Inari's life was in immediate danger!" Naruto yelled with a tick mark on his head.

"Sure…I bet you just wanted to flash the milf ne?" Anko grinned perversely as Naruto flushed slightly.

"Shut up." Naruto retorted as he finished changing and grabbed both his mates and disappeared into a shadow portal.

At the bridge

Team 11 rose out a shadow and immediately heard the sounds of battle; Naruto saw that Kakashi was fighting against Zabuza while Haku had Sasuke trapped inside a dome constructed out of ice mirrors.

Haku hopped from mirror to mirror as she showered the onyx-eyed Genin with a barrage of senbons, initially he had been unable to even keep up with her speed but he had activated his Sharingan mid-fight and suddenly started predicting her movements. Unfortunately for Sasuke, the wounds that were inflicted prior to his Sharingan's activation were weighing him down which gave Haku plenty of opportunities to attack.

As a result, the Uchiha now looked like a porcupine with senbon sticking out of his body in random places. Haku was growing bored before noticing that Naruto had finally arrived, he gave her a nod and she sighed in relief before knocking out Sasuke with a well-placed senbon to the neck.

"Ouch that's going to hurt in the morning." Naruto commented as he looked at Sasuke's prone, senbon covered form before turning to face Haku, who had removed her mask. "So what did no-brows say?"

"Zabuza-sama agreed to your proposition." Haku said with a small giggle at Naruto's name for the zanbatou-wielding missing-nin.

"I knew he would…" Naruto paused when the sound of chirping birds filled the air and both of them turned around to see Zabuza pinned by several large dogs with Kakashi holding a lightning-covered fist in front of him. "Ah shit, looks like I got to save his ass first…"

Kakashi glared at Zabuza with his uncovered Sharingan eye as he held his Raikiri (Lightning Blade) to the side, he was surprised when Zabuza merely looked at him with boredom. Kakashi was about to tell Zabuza about his crimes and if he would like to surrender as per shinobi protocol when Naruto emerged from a shadow portal in between them.

"About damn time, where the hell were you gaki (brat)?" Zabuza growled as Naruto ignored him and flicked several kunai in his direction and dispelled Kakashi's ninja dog summons.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Kakashi asked in shock as he released his technique, Naruto frowned for a second before a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Oh right I haven't told you yet! I made a deal with Zabuza a week back and he accepted it so we're allies now." Naruto explained as Zabuza strapped Kubikiribōchō to his back and walked over.

"And what was it that you two made a deal about?" Kakashi asked as he pulled his headband back down over his eye.

"That in exchange for leaving the old drunk alone, he will accompany me and Haku back to Kirigakure and help us kill the Mizukage." Zabuza answered as Kakashi's visible eye widened in shock.

"Naruto do you know what you had agreed to?" Kakashi exclaimed as the remaining members of Team 11 walked up along with Haku and Tazuna.

"What's going on here, one moment you guys were fighting and the next you all are standing around chatting like old friends!" Tazuna looked from Kakashi to Zabuza and finally Naruto.

"I struck a deal with Zabuza that I go with him and Haku-chan to kick the Yondaime Mizukage's ass, in return they promised to leave your drunken ass alone." Naruto replied simply.

"I take it that both of you knew what he was planning by the lack of any form of surprise or shock." Kakashi drawled as he looked at Anko and Akane, they nodded their heads in unison.

"Naru-kun informed us immediately after he planned it." Akane said before Naruto suddenly perked up as a tapping sound was heard by everyone.

"Well as much as I enjoy standing around here chatting, it looks our conversation has to be put on hold." Naruto turned to look at the source and found Gatou standing in front of a huge group of thugs tapping his cane against the bridge.

"What's this? I knew that I shouldn't have trusted you, good thing I wasn't even planning on paying you in the first place." Gatou sneered.

"You little piece of shit!" Zabuza grabbed the handle of Kubikiribōchō but Naruto grabbed his arm and prevented him from charging ahead.

"Calm down, he's just riling you up." Naruto whispered in a serious tone, Zabuza took a deep breath and released his grip on the zanbatou.

"Apparently your friend is smarter than you; he knows that there is no point in standing against the might of Gatou. Kill all of them but leave the females, they can be our entertainment for tonight right boys?" Gatou asked with a lecherous smirk as the gathered thugs roared in approval before everyone suddenly felt a huge weight crushing them onto the bridge. The source of the force was none other than Naruto, who was glaring at Gatou with slitted amethyst pupils that glowed with rage and power.

"**You made two mistakes right here Gatou… First, you never mention raping females in front of me. Second, you NEVER, EVER mention raping my mates in front of me! Now you shall pay the ultimate price…" **Naruto let a maniacal grin creep across his face as he drew his Zanpakutou and held it in front of him.

"**Kurayami kara nukedasu, Kagekōtei. (Emerge from darkness, Shadow Emperor.)"** Naruto's blade turned black and he plunged it into himself once again but this time there was no jutsu to prevent everyone from seeing what happened. Shinobi and hired thugs watched in awe as the blade of shadow sunk into his chest before starting to spread across his entire body, his entire body was encased in shadows in a matter of seconds.

Gatou watched in fear as two almond-shaped amethyst coloured eyes opened and glared right at him, those eyes seemed to be able to stare right into his soul and burn it.

"I-I don't know what the fuck you are but whoever brings me that freak's head gets triple the payment!" Gatou shouted out suddenly as the thugs all cheered and surged forward but ten of them suddenly froze on the spot before forming a line between the shinobi group and the remaining thugs.

"**Our little group over here already knows that my ability in this form grants me the ability to manipulate shadows, they saw me turn shadows into spears and swords. Now let me introduce you scum to another technique I have recently learnt… Kage Ningyō no Jutsu! (Shadow Puppeteer Technique!)" **Naruto had both his hands held straight out in front of him with a line of shadow connecting each of his fingers to one of the thugs. **"This allows me to control the people like a puppet master by using their own shadows, alas I can only control ten people at a time with this."**

Everyone gaped at the abilities that Naruto's sword could give him, well everyone except a certain pink-haired banshee since she was too busy mourning over her 'dead' love interest.

"**Talking time is over, slaughter time is NOW!" **Naruto roared as he manipulated the ten thugs to start hacking away at their allies with whatever weapons they had in their hand. The citizens of Wave country came at that moment and watched in confusion/awe as the thugs continued fighting amongst themselves. Eventually the last of Naruto's puppet minions fell, leaving behind about roughly half of the initial army of hired thugs.

"**Looks like it's my turn now!"** Naruto chuckled darkly as he glided forward like a spectre with both hands held out to his sides, the shadows around him started gathering into his hands and formed into a pair of katanas. The thugs nearly shit themselves at the sight and started to panic and run away but some found themselves bound by shadows while others were strangled or impaled by their own shadows.

Gatou watched on fearfully as Naruto systematically cut through his hired army like a lawnmower through a grass field, he started backing away as a thug landed directly in front of him.

"Please… help me!" He screamed as a hand formed of shadows dragged him back into the carnage causing Gatou to take another step back. Zabuza watched as the shadow-wielding Genin single-handedly decimated the army of hired thugs and nodded approvingly, no way that they could lose against the Mizukage with Naruto on their side.

Naruto was silent throughout the entire process of elimination until he finally sliced the final member in half with the shadow katana in his hand. Naruto watched in silent amusement as Gatou stumbled backwards in hopes of getting away from him, his expensive business suit was completely drenched in sweat and his sunglasses had dropped onto the bridge.

"**Where's your so called might eh Gatou? Money is no substitute for REAL power, you have learnt that lesson today."** Naruto held his hand out in a choking motion and Gatou's own shadow rose up and held him up by his neck.

"W-wait…stop, I can give you anything you want! Money, fame, women!" Gatou tried desperately to buy his way out of his current predicament, Naruto tapped his free hand to his chin in fake thought.

"**I have no use for money, I will gain fame in time and I already have several beautiful women in my company… Your wealth can't get you out of this Gatou, it's time for you to pay for your crimes against not only this country but everyone you have wronged. Now do everyone a favour and just die!" **Naruto snapped the crime lord's neck like a toothpick and dumbed his body to the side of the bridge before turning around and finally noticing the bloody and body strewn bridge. **"This won't do at all, how are the workers supposed to build the bridge in this condition?"**

Naruto snapped his fingers as shadow portals started appearing and sucking in the blood, guts and bodies into the shadow dimension, thus leaving the bridge relatively clean. Naruto sighed as the shadows covering his entire body receded back into the familiar shape of his Zanpakutou; he sheathed his blade before walking back to a stunned audience.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"That was awesome Naruto-nii! You totally kicked all of their asses!" Inari shouted causing the rest of the villagers to erupt into cheering and laughter now that the tyranny of Gatou was gone.

"Of course I did, just who the hell do you think I am?" Naruto smirked as he ruffled Inari's hair playfully.

"No fair Naru-kun, me and Anko wanted to get in on the fun as well!" Akane pouted at not being able to spill any blood.

"Hey I didn't say you couldn't join in, you two just stood at the side watching when you could have jumped in at any moment." Naruto pointed out causing Akane and Anko to look at each other sheepishly.

"Hey gaki, now that Gatou is dead…" Zabuza paused as Naruto turned to look at him.

"I know, we'll rest up for a day and restock on our supplies before leaving for Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water)." Naruto told the Kiri missing-nin.

"Alright… you do know who the Yondaime Mizukage is right?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah… I do. Yagura, the jinchuriki of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame (Three-tailed Giant Turtle)." Naruto replied as he turned his amethyst gaze up to the sky.

'Watch out brother… I'm coming for you.'

* * *

**Finally got this chapter done with, took quite a while to write with all the hectic things going on in my life currently. Just to let you guys know, I'm celebrating my birthday today (Sunday) but my actual birthday is on Monday the 21st of March! I hope this chapter has lived up to your expectations, I wrote it to the best of my ability though I omitted a few parts in the end.**

**Yes the mystery harem girl is Naruto's Zanpakutou Kagekōtei, it kind of crossed my mind a few days back after re-reading my previous chapter. Well it seems the wave arc is done and Naruto is heading to Kirigakure with Zabuza and Haku, watch out Kiri because the demonic Shinigami is coming your way!**

**Please remember to drop a review; it only takes a few seconds of your time to write one!**

**Zanpakutou statistics**

**Name: Kagekōtei**

**Type: Strongest shadow Zanpakutou**

**Appearance: Simple looking yet elegant katana with black hilt/ Regal-looking woman with flowing raven hair and onyx pupils, wears a shifting robe made of shadows.**

**Shikai release command: Kurayami kara nukedasu! (Emerge from darkness!)**

**Shikai abilities: Shadow body-Turns Naruto into a shadow himself, allowing all physical attacks to phase through him harmlessly but he still can be harmed by spiritual attacks and certain jutsus.**

**Shadow manipulation- Grants Naruto the ability to manipulate shadows around him to a much greater extent than the Nara clan, he is able to form weapons and animals out of shadows to attack or defend. He can also use the shadows of his enemies to impale them or bind them so they cannot move.**

**Shadow puppeteer- Naruto is able to control the actions of a person by linking a part of his shadow to theirs and controlling the shadow, limited to ten people at maximum with one person per finger.**

**Other abilities- Still unknown.**

**Bankai: Unknown**

**Bankai abilities: Unknown**

**Personality: Calm, composed and caring out of battle most of the time. Fierce, prideful, determined during a battle very much like Naruto himself.**

**That was for those of you who asked for Naruto's Zanpakutou's ability, I will reveal more as the story progresses. Well there you have it for this chapter, look forward to the next chapter and remember to review because if you don't then Naruto will use his shadows to swallow you up!**


	6. Chapter 5:Shadows in the Mist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach…I'm pretty sure I don't…**

**Hey everyone, its xNamikazeKyuubix returning to you guys with another awesome chapter of Naruto: Demonic Shinigami. Thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday, I enjoyed it very much, as well as everyone else who read and reviewed all my stories. It was thanks to Namikaze09 and DanteSparda894 that I learnt how to update my stories, so many thanks to both of you!**

**As for the harem, it is now finalised…I hope: Akane, Anko, Kagekōtei, Haku, Shukaku, Yugito and Mei. As you can see I replaced Tayuya with Mei, redhead with redhead so I hope there aren't any complains.**

**Another thing, as I stated at the end of Naruto: Downfall of Humanity… I have recently finished reading Elfen Lied and while it is a great manga overall, the ending was totally shitty in my opinion. So there is a poll on my profile page regarding if I should write a Naruto/Elfen Lied crossover, the pairing will of course be Naruto/Lucy and it will by dark as well like my Downfall of Humanity story.**

**So please do drop in and vote, all right now that I'm done with that part… let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Shadows in the Mist

_Previously on Naruto: Demonic Shinigami,_

"_Hey gaki, now that Gatou is dead…" Zabuza paused as Naruto turned to look at him._

"_I know, we'll rest up for a day and restock on our supplies before leaving for Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water)." Naruto told the Kiri missing-nin._

"_Alright… you do know who the Yondaime Mizukage is right?" Zabuza asked._

"_Yeah… I do. Yagura, the jinchuriki of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame (Three-tailed Giant Turtle)." Naruto replied as he turned his amethyst gaze up to the sky._

'_Watch out brother… I'm coming for you.'_

Two days later in the morning

"Naruto…you do know what you're getting into right?" Kakashi asked again as three separate groups stood on the newly constructed bridge. The first group being the Wave citizens, the second being the group heading back to Konoha and the third was the group heading to Kirigakure.

"Kakashi for the last time, I am sure…" Naruto sighed at the one-eyed Jounin's overprotective behaviour while Zabuza looked highly amused and Haku just gave a soft giggle.

"Just take care of yourself okay?" Kakashi eye-smiled at him before walking back to where his team was standing, leaving Naruto with Akane and Anko.

"We'll miss you Naru-kun!" They both exclaimed as each of them hugged him tightly against their chests.

"I will miss you both as well; take good care of the estate while I'm gone." Naruto chuckled as he kissed both of them on the forehead and then the lips before they released him. Zabuza and Kakashi grumbled inwardly about lucky brats, Haku blushed as she wondered about the possibility of Naruto doing that to her, Sasuke sneered at the sight and Sakura fawned over his broody little ass.

"I'll miss you too Naruto-nii!" Inari exclaimed as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill forth from his eyes, Naruto just crouched in front of him and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry kiddo, I promise to drop by some time to visit or something. You make sure to get stronger so you can protect your family with your own two hands got it?" Naruto asked Inari, who nodded his head enthusiastically. "Good."

"Take care of yourself k-Naruto." Tazuna caught his slip-up in time.

"Sure thing, you take care of yourself too you old drunk!" Naruto grinned in response causing Tazuna to face-vault and everyone else to laugh.

"Well if the sappy goodbyes are done, let's hit the road already." Zabuza growled impatiently through the bandages over his mouth.

"Keep your bandages on No-brows, we're leaving already." Naruto gave a small wave back to the Konoha party as well as the citizens of Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves), Zabuza restrained himself from attempting to cut the shadow-user in half with his zanbatou. Tazuna suddenly slapped his forehead in exasperation causing the citizens to look at him in confusion.

"What is it Tou-san?" Tsunami asked her father, who turned to look at her before pointing out one important fact.

"I just realised that we have yet to name the bridge!"

"Well that's easy…" Inari spoke up as every head turned to look at him. "We shall name it the Great Naruto Bridge!"

"Great Naruto Bridge huh? That's a great idea, the bridge named after our country's saviour! The Great Naruto Bridge!" Tazuna shouted out.

"The Great Naruto Bridge!" The citizens of Wave echoed his shout.

With Naruto

Naruto sneezed violently. Zabuza raised a non-existent eyebrow and commented, "Catch a cold this fast already?"

Naruto just glared at the swordsman and replied, "Of course not, must be Akane-chan or Anko-chan thinking about me already!"

"Speaking of which, how did you even manage to score two hot-as-hell women such as them AND even convince them to share you?" Zabuza asked, obviously wanting to know the secret.

"Oh it's relatively easy…"

Zabuza leaned in slightly to catch the reply, Haku also leaning in slightly as she caught wind of the conversation.

"I'm just that awesome!" Naruto eye-smiled at them, resulting in both ninjas almost face-vaulting. Zabuza mumbled under his breath about selfish brats but they continued on their journey in relative silence, though Haku kept taking the occasional glances at Naruto. Naruto, being the excellent shinobi/demon/shinigami that he is, noticed almost immediately and grinned but kept it to himself.

'**Looks like someone may be finding their next mate sooner than expected.'** Kagekōtei's voice held a teasing quality to it as it drifted through their mental link.

'Haku-chan is strong, beautiful, confident and has survived a childhood that is similar to mine… she would make an excellent mate, I just have to wait for her to come to me.' Naruto smirked inwardly causing Kage to let out a small giggle.

'**Well I'm going to take a nap now, just call my name if you need me.'** Kage yawned out and Naruto gave her a mental nod of acknowledgement.

"So Zabuza…" Naruto drawled causing the missing-nin in question to grunt as means of saying 'go ahead'. "What can you tell me about Yagura, besides the fact that he has the Sanbi sealed in him."

Zabuza shrugged as he replied, "Well he is about your age when he was made Mizukage, I was a MIST captain at that time and before you ask, MIST is Kirigakure's ANBU."

"I see..." Naruto gestured for Zabuza to continue, Haku knew everything but chose to listen in anyway.

"As I was saying, Yagura was trained at a young age to be a weapon for our village. He was personally taught by the Sandaime Mizukage, who for some reason I-I can't seem to recall any information about…" Zabuza scratched his head in confusion as Naruto narrowed his eyes at that particular piece of information.

'Not being able to recall any information at all… sounds suspicious.' Naruto thought to himself before paying attention as Zabuza started speaking again.

"Yagura has messy grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye all the way down his cheek. He always seems to have a dull expression and wears a grey undershirt with short mesh sleeves which has a metal plate of a Kirigakure forehead protector sewn onto it over which he also wears a green poncho, a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green indumenta over his pants." Zabuza described the Yondaime Mizukage down to the last detail.

"What about his fighting style, I would presume he uses Suiton ninjutsu?" Naruto hazarded a guess, to which Zabuza nodded in the affirmative.

"Yagura, as a result of having the Sanbi sealed into him, has an unnaturally high affinity for water techniques… even more so than your Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama. He also uses a weird staff-like weapon with two hooks on each end, one larger than the other, along with a green flower on the larger end." Zabuza sighed as he looked directly at Naruto. "Let me tell you that the weapon is not for show, he was even able to defeat me and Kubikiribōchō with it."

"I would assume that this happened during your attempted coup?" Naruto asked causing Zabuza to nod as he recounted his tale of that faithful day.

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_Zabuza growled beneath his bandages as he dashed silently through the pouring rain, intent on making it all the way to the Mizukage tower undetected. His comrades were buying him time so he had to do this fast, deadly and silent. Zabuza felt the familiar weight of his zanbatou, Kubikiribōchō, strapped to his back as he ran up the side of the Mizukage tower before breaking through one of the windows. He dived into a barrel roll and emerged from it with his huge blade drawn and at the ready._

"_Momochi Zabuza, one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist), current wielder of Kubikiribōchō and MIST captain." Yagura said in his usual emotionless voice. "I did not expect you to be one of the rebels; if I did then I would have executed you long ago."_

"_Sanbi no Yagura (Yagura of the Three-tails), your reign of terror ends tonight and with it so will the Bloodline Purges!" Zabuza roared out as he swung Kubikiribōchō, intending on cutting the Yondaime Mizukage directly in half. Yagura deflected the attack with his staff before forming a one-handed seal and puffing out his cheeks._

"_Suiton: Teppodama! (Water Release: Gunshot!)" _

_Yagura spat out three human-sized spheres of water at a rapid pace, forcing Zabuza to disengage and evade the liquid projectiles that were heading towards him. Not wasting any time, Yagura used the opportunity to create several Mizu Bushin (Water clones) and dashed towards Zabuza and engaged him in a duel of weapons._

'_Damn, this is the strength of a Jinchuuriki huh?' Zabuza grunted in thought as he blocked another blow from his smaller opponent, that didn't mean that the blows weren't as strong as his own though. Zabuza managed to create several of his own Mizu Bushins to occupy Yagura's while the originals clashed again, sparks flying from the contact point between their weapons._

"_I am reminded again why you are a MIST captain…" Yagura complimented his opponent after several minutes of furious fighting._

"_You're not bad yourself squirt…" Zabuza panted out as sweat slithered down his forehead and face. 'What is this guy made off? I'm already running on reserves and this guy doesn't even look winded.'_

_Yagura didn't show any visible reaction to the insult, he just brandished his weapon and charged against Zabuza once more. Zabuza cursed as he caught the attack with the flat of his blade before kicking Yagura in the chest causing the Kage level ninja to stumble backwards with a cough. Zabuza started running through handseals and narrowed his eyes at Yagura, who had recovered from the kick._

"_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique!)" _

_The rain falling outside the broken window started forming into a giant dragon that swirled around Zabuza once before giving a roar and diving straight at Yagura. Zabuza smirked as he expected the kid to be crushed under the pressure of the attack but his jaw fell agape as he saw Yagura gesture with one hand and the water dragon fell apart._

'_What the hell was that?' Zabuza growled to himself in thought before the door to the Mizukage's office burst open and a bloodied body fell in._

"_Ame-chan!" Zabuza cried out in grief as he saw the user of the Kiba swords collapse at his feet and immediately created several Mizu Bushins to fend off her attackers as well as Yagura._

"_Sorry Zabu-kun… too many ninjas… Mangetsu fell first before the rest of our group were overrun… I tried to get here… to warn you…" Ringo Ameyuri coughed out as blood flowed freely from her wounds._

"_Shit… come on Ame-chan, we're getting out of here!" Zabuza growled as he attempted to pull her up with him but a petite hand stroked his face._

"_It's too late for me Zabu-kun… go ahead and live… to fight another day…" Ameyuri whispered and she gave him a small smile causing tears to slide down Zabuza's face as he held her hand against his face._

"_No I can't! I'm not living you behind!" Zabuza declared stubbornly as he helped her stand up and limped towards the window, the sounds of fighting could still be heard in the background as his clones prevented anyone from attacking them._

"_Yes, you can… Kirigakure still needs you… goodbye Zabu-kun…" Ameyuri used as much strength as possible and pushed him out the window._

"_Ameyuri-chan!" Zabuza shouted out as he fell from the window, lightning illuminated the sky at that moment allowing the swordsman to see Ameyuri mouthing several words at him._

'_I love you'_

_The last Zabuza saw of Ameyuri was her drawing Kiba and turning back to stall the enemy forces inside the tower, Zabuza back flipped in mid-air and on both feet before sprinting away from the tower. The pouring rain hid the tears that slid down his face as he ran, tears that he swore he would never shed again._

_Flashback no Jutsu KAI!_

Zabuza, true to his word, never shed a single tear throughout the entire recollection but Naruto could see that he was struggling to contain them. Naruto didn't know how he would react if Akane or Anko were taken away from him but he knew that it would be a cold day in hell before he allowed something like that to happen.

"Zabuza-sama…" Haku looked on in concern at her mentor/master/father, who quickly shook his head free of depressing thoughts and settled back into his tough-guy image.

"I'm fine Haku." He grunted in reply.

Naruto looked up at the sky before speaking loud enough for Zabuza to catch, "I promise to defeat Yagura and avenge her…"

'Thanks… Naruto.' Zabuza thought as his expression softened slightly.

Next day

"Come on Naruto, rise and shine." Zabuza kicked Naruto's sleeping form roughly.

Naruto cracked open his eyes and groaned, "Fuck, be gentler would you?"

Zabuza rolled his eyes as Haku giggled, "Time to get moving, we should be reaching the rebel headquarters in a matter of minutes if we travel at full speed."

"If I travelled at full speed, we would be there in a matter of _seconds_." Naruto smirked as Zabuza's almost non-existent eyebrow started twitching.

"You don't even know where the base is so shut the fuck up and follow me junior." Zabuza grinned under his bandages when Naruto started grumbling before pausing.

"Junior?"

"Well I can't call you gaki since you don't look like one but I DO know you are younger than me, hence the nickname junior." Zabuza explained simply.

"Fine, whatever you say… no-brows." Naruto countered with a smirk. Haku merely watched on in amusement as the two traded insults back and forth for the remainder of the trip.

Naruto stopped talking when they walked into a dense mist cloud that seemed to occupy the entire section of the forest, "Something tells me that we're near the base…"

"No shit genius, just follow me." Zabuza said as he led them to a cave, Naruto could immediately sense something off about the cave as could Haku.

"Genjutsu…" Naruto whispered quietly, he could feel the chakra used to weave the illusion and formed the ram handseal.

"Kai!"

All three of them shouted together as the image of the cave faded away to reveal a metal bunker of sorts with two guards standing at the ready with kunai drawn.

"Put those poor excuses for weapons away, we're on your side." Zabuza growled at the two guards, both of them paled slightly at the large-ass sword on his back before one of them recognised him.

"Momochi Zabuza! You disappeared after your failed assassination attempt on Yagura!" The older-looking one of the guards shouted causing the younger-looking one to stare at Zabuza in awe.

"Yeah it's me, who's in charge of this damn rebellion now?" Zabuza asked the older shinobi, who did his best not to flinch under the larger man's gaze.

"Terumi Mei… she's the one leading us." He replied instantly.

"Terumi Mei huh… I don't recall anyone by that name though I do remember the Terumi clan…" Zabuza rubbed his chin in thought.

Naruto crossed his arms and glared at the swordsman, "Care to enlighten us on the clan?"

"Members of their clan normally gain one of two Kekkei Genkai they have, the Yoton (Lava Release) or Futton (Boil Release). Yoton is as the name suggest, the ability to use lava based ninjutsu while Futton uses an acidic mist to eat away at your target." Zabuza elaborated as Naruto seemed intrigued by it, he turned to face the guards. "So which of the two does this Mei have?"

"Mei-sama doesn't have one of the two, she has BOTH of them and that's why she is our leader." The younger guard declared proudly.

"Wow both of them huh, that's a rare occurrence… never mind. We've wasted enough time, one of you two, bring us to this Terumi Mei so we can discuss about the war effort." Zabuza pointed at the closed door.

"Kouga, you go ahead and lead them to Mei-sama while I stay here and reapply the genjutsu. She should be at the strategy room with Ao and the rest of the higher-ranked troops." The older shinobi addressed the younger one, who quickly nodded and swiped his blood across the door to unseal it.

Naruto was the last in after Zabuza and Haku, the floor immediately sloped downward which led Naruto to believe this was an underground base. They followed their temporary guide through a series of twisting and winding corridors before he ushered them into a room and left.

"Hmm? Oh this is definitely a surprise, Momochi Zabuza of all people?" A feminine voice said in surprise, Naruto turned towards the source and gasped at the sight that greeted him.

She had ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her emerald-green eyes shown with determination that Naruto often sees in people that have a purpose.

She wore a long-sleeved dark blue dress, which falls just below the knees. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her upper arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left.

Naruto could only process one thought that shot straight through his mind upon laying his eyes upon the rebellion leader.

'Daammmnnnn!' Naruto thought with a grin before his observant eyes noted that she was checking him out as well.

Terumi Mei was surprised when Momochi Zabuza, the Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Hidden Mist), walked into their war room. However she was even more surprised when a raven-haired female dressed like a hunter-nin and a blonde-haired male followed him in, Mei licked her lips as she ran her eyes over the blonde.

'Mmm, such a _fine_ specimen…'

"Why hello there, and who might you be handsome?" Mei practically purred out as she strode up to our favourite blonde shinobi, who just smirked at her in response.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato. And I assume that the lovely lady I'm speaking to is Terumi Mei, the leader of this rebellion?"

"Indeed I am, though why is a Konoha shinobi following the Kirigakure no Kijin?" Mei asked as she crossed her arms over her impressive chest, which only served to accentuate them more. Naruto, Zabuza and every other male in the room were forced to stifle their own nosebleeds at the sight while Haku merely growled lowly at the auburn-haired woman.

Naruto shrugged, "I was on a mission, ran across old no-brows here and kicked his ass. Haku here helped him escape, found it too bothersome to kick his ass again so I made a deal with him. He would stop pursuing my client if I helped him kick the Mizukage's ass six ways to Sunday so well… here I am!"

Zabuza grinded his teeth at the nickname, Haku was still glaring at Mei, everyone else was looking at the blonde as if they believed he just escaped from a mental asylum.

"You defeated Momochi Zabuza, one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, by yourself?" Ao said slowly as if to emphasize each word in the question.

Naruto rolled his eye in exasperation, "Yes I kicked his ass, why is that so hard to believe?"

"Yeah, as embarrassing as it is to say it, he totally wiped the floor with me." Zabuza grunted in addition causing everyone there to gape at Naruto.

"Yes I did, now can we move this along so I can go kick my brother's ass and go home?" Naruto asked impatiently causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

Mei decided to voice out everyone's question, "Yagura is your… brother?"

"We aren't related by blood if that is what you meant, I was referring to the fact that I used to be a Jinchuuriki myself." Naruto explained causing everyone to go wide-eyed.

"You're a former Jinchuuriki?" Mei asked and got a nod in response. "You're from Konoha and a former Jinchuuriki, the only Biju that attacked Konoha recently is… the…"

Naruto smirked as he looked at all the pale faces in the room, "Wow beautiful, sexy _and _smart. That's right, I was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Mei blushed at the comments but quickly beat it down and looked at Naruto seriously, "If what you said is true then that means the Kyuubi is free from the seal, so where is he?"

"She, Mei-chan. Kyuubi is a female." Naruto corrected causing Mei to blush again at the added suffix to her name before she finally digested that piece of information.

"Ha! The strongest Biju in existence is a female, take that you sexist bastards!" Mei shouted into the air, everyone in the room sweat-dropped at the action but Naruto snorted in amusement.

"I get the feeling that both of you would get along perfectly…"

"You know the Kyuubi personally?" Ao asked incredulously.

Naruto grinned in response, "Of course I know her personally, she is one of my mates after all."

Mei blinked owlishly at the statement as her brain tried to process the information it had just received, "… you are mated to the Kyuubi and have more than one wife?"

"Well the correct term is mate but that is about right."

"It's that redhead right, Akane if I'm not mistaken?" Zabuza finally spoke out.

"Right you are, how did you know?" Naruto looked at him curiously as Zabuza shrugged in response.

"Not too sure, just got a strange feeling around her… not to unlike you…" Zabuza trailed off as he glanced at Naruto.

Naruto sighed in resignation, "I knew this would get out sooner or later… yes I am a demon…or at least a part of me is…"

"Demon huh…so what's the other part of you?" Zabuza asked.

"Well… the other part of me is the Shinigami." Naruto paused as he let everyone let out a gasp of surprise before continuing. "Yes I know it is very surprising and all that and no, I will not go into detail on why I am like this…too fucking long to explain."

Everyone sweat-dropped at the reply before Mei cleared her throat, "Alright…even if what you said is true, I still have to test your capabilities to see at what level you are."

"Fine by me, so who am I fighting?" Naruto inquired as he cracked his neck with a savage grin.

"Why it would be me of course, since I am the strongest person in this base." Mei smirked at him.

Naruto chuckled as he shook his head in amusement before looking at Mei with his grin still in place, "By the end of our little spar, you will know just how wrong that statement is."

"We'll just have to see about that won't we? Ao! Shunshin us to the underground sparring cavern!" Mei ordered the eye-patched shinobi beside her. Ao nodded his head before grabbing both Naruto's and Mei's shoulders and disappearing in a swirl of water; another Jounin grabbed Zabuza's and Haku's shoulders and did the same thing.

Naruto whistled in appreciation when they appeared inside a large underground cavern, "Looks like you guys carved this place out of the solid rock, using high-pressured water jutsus I presume."

"Very astute observation Naruto-_kun_, but let's get on with the match shall we?" Mei cracked her knuckles before relaxing into a combat stance.

"Sure thing Mei-_chan _, and just to be fair I won't use my sword since you don't have one." Naruto said as he removed his Zanpakutou from his waist and placed her in a clone's hands.

"Very chivalrous of you Naruto-kun, guess we have to have another spar in future when I have my sword on me then." Mei replied, giving him a subtle hint that she did indeed own a sword.

"I'll look forward to that time when it comes around Mei-chan, until then… Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone technique!)" Naruto called out as nine solid clones appeared around him in a rough battle formation, which Mei countered with her own cry of.

"Mizu Bushin no Jutsu! (Water Clone technique!)"

As four clones formed out of water molecules that came from the air itself, hinting to Naruto that his opponent possessed a high affinity towards water. The clones charged each other as the two originals engaged in a high-speed taijutsu battle, Naruto unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks that Mei effortlessly dodged with her flexibility.

"Damn, you sure are flexible Mei-chan." Naruto grunted as he blocked a rising knee that was aimed at his gut.

"Years of training Naruto-kun, _I could always show you what else my flexibility can apply to…_" Mei whispered seductively into his ear as she dodged a straight right jab.

"Maybe after I kick Yagura's ass hmm?" Naruto smirked as his reply caused her to blush and stumble forward, allowing him to catch her with a palm to the solar plexus and knocked her back a few steps. Mei coughed slightly before smirking as she ran through several handseals and breathed in deeply.

"Yoton: Taki Kasukēdo no Jutsu! (Lava Release: Cascading Waterfall technique!)"

A torrent of glowing magma shot from her mouth and arched into the sky before falling back down towards Naruto in a giant waterfall-like pattern. The many people who gathered to watch the match, stared wide-eyed as Naruto merely yawned as the waterfall of lava crashed down onto his location.

Before anyone could panic, a clapping sound was heard from behind Mei causing her to spin around in shock to see Naruto standing there clapping his hands.

"Bravo, what a magnificent display of your Yoton Kekkei Genkai!"

"Y-you! How did you manage to get behind me?" Mei gaped at the now smirking blonde.

"Let's see… you mean like this?" Naruto whispered into her ear after he had sunk into a shadow portal and appeared behind directly behind her, she shivered slightly at the pleasant sensation of his hot breath tickling her ear.

"Very good Naruto-kun but…" Mei suddenly grinned as her body started expanding causing Naruto to curse. "Not good enough! Yoton: Yobushin Bakuhatsu! (Lava Release: Lava Clone Eruption!)"

Mei's clone erupted in fiery explosion, flinging globs of lava throughout the arena as the real Mei emerged from the ground with a hand on her hip. Mei was about to say something when she found herself bound in ninja wire that was being held by a smirking Naruto, who looked perfectly fine.

"That was really dangerous, good thing I managed to Kawarimi with a Kage Bushin in time. Now time for your punishment Mei-chan, Hadō #11: Tsuzuri Raiden! (Bound Lightning!)" Naruto's left hand sparkled with electricity before he touched the ninja wire in his right hand causing a current of yellow lightning to shoot along the line straight towards a bound, wide-eyed Mei.

Mei gritted her teeth as the lightning coursed through her body causing temporary paralysis, Naruto strode over towards her as he drew a kunai.

"Do you surrender Mei-chan?" Naruto asked casually as he placed the kunai at her throat.

Mei scowled but it quickly turned into a smirk, "Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu! (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish technique!)"

Naruto cursed as Mei sank into the ground, he quickly back-flipped several paces from his position and readied his kunai as he scanned the surrounding wearily.

"Doton: Tsuchi Kairō! (Earth Release: Earth Corridor!)" Mei's voice shouted out as the earth surrounding Naruto suddenly rose up and imprisoned him inside, he looked up and saw Mei standing at the entrance on the top.

Mei placed her hands in the horse seal before smirking, "This is my win Naruto-kun, Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu! (Boil Release: Skilled Mist technique!)"

Naruto watched as an almost invisible cloud of mist sprayed out of her mouth and descended towards him, he made a mental note of how dangerous it was when he noticed the rock walls imprisoning him started to melt.

"Too easy…" Naruto murmured as he sank into his shadow and appeared from Mei's shadow and held the kunai to her neck once again. "Did you already forget I could do that Mei-chan?"

"Of course not Naruto-kun, in fact I was banking on it! Futton: Bushin Bakuhatsu! (Boil Release: Clone Explosion!)" Mei's clone exploded in a spray of acidic mist, blowing Naruto across the chamber and slamming him into the cavern's rock wall.

"Okay…that one really hurt." Naruto growled as he hauled himself back to his feet, half his face and his left arm covered in acid burns but they were already being healed by his youki. "Time to test out that new technique that Akane-chan thought me…"

"Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Mass Shadow Clone Technique!)" Naruto created a hundred copies of himself and had them charge Mei, who along with everyone else had their jaws on the ground at witnessing such a feat. Mei quickly snapped out of her daze and quickly ran through twenty handseals in a few seconds before the clones could reach her.

"Suiton: Chōryū o Gekido no Jutsu! (Water Release: Raging Tides Technique!)" Mei shot out a torrent of water from her mouth that started to swirl around her in a spiral, it slowly gained speed before bursting outward in several waves. Naruto's clones that were closest to her were dispelled instantly and those that were further away were carried by the waves and slammed into the walls of the cavern and then dispelling.

Mei was panting slightly as she searched the now rather wet cavern but couldn't find the blonde partial demon, her eyes darted from left to right as she tried to slow down her breathing. Naruto wore a self-satisfied grin on his face as he crouched upside-down in the shadows of the ceiling of the cavern, his hands weren't idle for that matter as they were running through an assortment of unknown handseals.

Naruto's grin stretched out across his face as he finally finished the sequence on a seal that looked strangely like a tora (tiger) seal, "Up here Mei-chan! Onikaton: Kitsune-Bi no Kuchi! (Demonic Fire Release: Foxfire's Maw!)"

Everyone gawked as blue flames gathered around Naruto and formed into a whitish-blue flaming fox head with its muzzle opened, a bluish glow surrounded the mouth before a jet of blue flames shot towards Mei. She back-flipped away from the spot as the torrent of whitish-blue flames instantly melted the rocks there but it didn't stop and continued towards her.

"Damn!" Mei cursed aloud as she continued to evade the stream of foxfire that didn't seem to let up, she back-flipped one more time before she felt her back slam against the wall behind her. Thinking quickly, she ran through several handseals.

"Suiton: Suijinheki! (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!)" Mei spewed forth a large amount of water from her mouth that quickly formed into a protective wall in front of her, preventing the flames from scorching her. The hiss of evaporating water could be heard throughout the cavern, the evaporated water turning into a mist that obscured everyone's sight including the two combatants.

Naruto released the technique as the fox head dissipated into the air, he silently formed three shadow clones and all four of them dropped silently back to the cavern's ground. No sooner did their feet touch the ground that one of his clones dispelled by a kunai through the head, meaning that Mei was still in action.

'This is mist is seriously getting troublesome…great now I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru.' Naruto groaned mentally as he and his two remaining clones split up and moved through the mist silently.

Meanwhile at the side-lines, Zabuza was grinning underneath his bandages as he observed the match between two extremely strong and skilful shinobi.

"The gaki is seriously strong even without his special sword, I haven't seen a fight like this in years!" Zabuza exclaimed in manic glee causing Ao and Haku to sweat-drop at his remark.

Mei had a kunai in each hand as she stealthily moved through the dense mist, she wasn't as good as Zabuza in the silent killing style since she was more of a direct approach person. A shadow moved at the area to her right causing her to fling a kunai straight at the source, a poof signified that it was just a shadow clone and not the real deal.

'Shit, how many clones did he even create before entering the mist? Is he even in here in the first place or is it just filled with his shadow clones… damn! I am at a disadvantage here!' Mei thought bitterly as she tightly gripped her other kunai before she heard a sound to her left and whirled around just in time to block a descending strike from a kunai-wielding Naruto.

"Fancy meeting you here Naruto-kun, you know… nobody can actually see what we are doing behind this mist can they?" Mei purred seductively in an effort to hide her previous nervousness.

"As tempting as that is Mei-chan…I'm just a clone!" Naruto's clone grinned as the real Naruto charged at her from behind and tackled her to the ground, pinning her arms onto the ground with his own. Mei was physically weaker than Naruto and couldn't force him off so she took a deep breath and prepared to scorch him at point-blank range with her lava.

'Damn her lava! Think fast Naruto…' Naruto quickly crushed his lips against hers in a forceful kiss causing Mei's eyes to widen considerably as she lost focus on her technique. The mist chose this moment to dissipate, revealing the lip locked couple to their gathered audience.

Haku was glaring daggers at the auburn-haired woman as she mentally imagined herself in that position while the other shinobi, Zabuza and Ao included, watched with wide eyes and hanging jaws.

Mei finally got over her shock as she closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss before kissing him back, which greatly surprised Naruto but who would complain about such a situation. Naruto licked her bottom lip gently as Mei parted her lips slightly allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth and wrap around hers.

Mei moaned into the kiss as Naruto sucked gently on her tongue before exploring the rest of her wet cavern, they continued like this for an entire minute before an embarrassed cough interrupted them.

They separated from each other to see a slightly flushed Ao looking at them along with the rest of their audience, Naruto helped Mei back to her feet and straighten out their ruffled clothes.

"So… do I pass the test?" Naruto asked.

"Most definitely, I would say you are at least on par with a Kage-level shinobi. Come to the command centre first thing tomorrow morning, you can do whatever you want for now." Mei replied as she tried to keep the blush of her face.

"Anything huh? Can I have a guide to show me around, wouldn't want to get lost or something."

"Sure, let's see who should be up to the job…ah I know! Mangetsu, get over here!" Mei shouted out, Naruto turned and saw a white-haired teenaged male with a strange bandaged up fish-shaped object on his back.

"Hai Mei-sama, what can I do for you?" Mangetsu saluted the rebellion leader.

Mei gestured at Naruto, who waved his hand in greeting. "Please show Naruto-kun around the base and find him a suitable room to bunk in as well."

"Consider it done!" Mangetsu grinned, allowing Naruto to see his shark-like teeth. "Follow me Naruto-san."

"No, none of that –san bull crap! Just plain old Naruto will do." Naruto corrected causing Mangetsu to let out a bark of laughter.

"I can tell we're going to get along just fine Naruto." Mangetsu paused as he saw Naruto retrieve his sword from his clone and reattached it to his waist. "That's a beautiful sword, does it have a name?"

"Yea _she _does, her name is Kagekōtei. And she is a sentient sword, also known as a Zanpakutou." Naruto caressed Kagekōtei gently, earning a slight tingle of happiness in response.

"Then shouldn't her name be Shadow Empress instead?" Mangetsu asked in confusion causing Naruto to face-palm and groan in frustration.

"I know, I know! However that is her name and there is nothing she or I can do about it!"

"Hahaha I see, well the sword on my back is Hiramekarei and one of the seven legendary swords of the Mist." Mangetsu pointed at the fish-shaped bundle attached to his back. "Okay enough standing around, I'm supposed to show you around."

"Lead the way, see you two tomorrow morning!" Naruto waved at Zabuza and Haku before disappearing around the corner.

Mangetsu led the way through the various corridors and tunnels that the whole underground base seemed to constitute off, they passed by many different shinobi that Naruto assumed had Kekkei Genkai.

"So what clan are you from?" Naruto asked his guide as they walked past the mess hall.

"Oh I'm from the Hozuki clan, our Kekkei Genkai allows us to transform our bodies into water thus preventing us from sustaining damage from physical attacks. However this leaves us more vulnerable to lightning based techniques." Mangetsu answered without breaking stride.

"So how many members of your clan made it out of the bloodline purges so far?"

Mangetsu frowned a little but still replied, "Right now we are down to about ten or so clan members, with me and my younger brother being one of the ten. Our parents were killed during the initial phase of the bloodline purges, they sacrificed themselves to make sure we got out safely…"

"I'm sorry to hear that, does that mean your younger brother is here as well?"

"Yes he is…as a matter of fact, I shall introduce you right now!" Mangetsu declared as he grabbed a hold of one of Naruto's arms and dragged him down several narrow hallways before stopping in front of a wooden door. He rapped on it three times before testing the knob and found that it was not locked so he pushed it open.

Naruto was greeted by the sight of a smaller version of Mangetsu, only that the boy's hair had a slight light blue tinge to it. Naruto noted that the boy seemed to be around his age, not counting the fact that the transformation gave him an adults body, and was in the middle of performing some katas.

"Naruto, this is my younger brother by four years Suigetsu. Suigetsu, this is Naruto and he is here to help us fight against Yagura-teme." Mangetsu introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you!" Suigetsu grinned as he shook hands with Naruto, revealing that he had the same shark-like teeth that his brother has.

"Ditto, I see you were going through some kenjutsu katas. You are planning on following your brother and joining up with the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist)?" Naruto asked the younger of the two Hozuki siblings.

"Of course, that is my dream! To be able to fight alongside my aniki as one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist!" Suigetsu proudly declared.

Naruto chuckled as he turned to leave the room, "That is a good dream Suigetsu, I will look forward to the day that you fulfill it."

Naruto left the two brothers to their own devices as he backtracked to the room that Mangetsu had pointed out beforehand, he stopped in front of the wooden door that was supposedly the entrance to his room.

Naruto shrugged as he knocked on the door three times, "Yo is anyone in there?"

The sound of creaking followed by shuffling feet could be heard before the door opened to reveal a male that appeared to be in his early twenties, "Hey you must be that Naruto that Mangetsu had told me about, come on in."

"Oh but apparently I was not informed of who my roommate actually was." Naruto told the man.

The man paused before turning around with a wide smile, "Oh how rude of me, Uzumaki Kenshiro at your service!"

* * *

**Whew finally got this chapter done with, been freaking busy since my new term of school had started and didn't have much time to write. Who is Uzumaki Kenshiro and how is he related to Naruto? Well you have to read on and find out!**

**Also hope you all enjoyed the fact that I made Ameyuri female and Zabuza's love interest in the past, is she really dead? Well you will also have to stick with the story to find out!**

**As always please leave a review to tell me how it was, still haven't abandoned any stories as I am slowly writing each chapter to make sure they are up to standard!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
